One Wrong Turn Turned Right
by Blastbone
Summary: When aliens from another reality end up in the realm of Kingdom Hearts, can Sora or Riku help them to get home? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Neglected Servicing

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: Please note that the game, Kingdom Hearts, its characters and plot are the property of Disney and Squaresoft/Square Enix. In short, I do not own any part of the game, which includes characters, Items, and plotlines. I would like to inform the audience that I do own the following Characters: Blastbone (Blaster) Clarkson, Charlotte (Char) Amaturie, Wendy Ulrich, Cody Antaturk, and the _Bellerophon's_ AI Computer.

Please also note that some characters may not come in until later.

* * *

Chapter 1: Neglected Servicing

Blastbone Clarkson stood facing six dark figures, about as large as a fox with beady yellow eyes. Each figure soon disappeared into the floor, but not entirely, still able to be seen by any normal person. Blaster had a very shiny sword he had made out of a very tough metal, called Aluminocorintium, a non-radioactive element, made to look like a severely altered version of the Keyblade, with an off blue handle guard that encompassed the handle, in line with the teeth of the blade. The handle was formed so that Blaster could use both hands if the situation called for it. The teeth of the blade had two large crown-like silhouettes exactly 180 degrees away from each other on the rounded shaft.

"Blaster," the cool female voice of the _Bellerophon_, Blaster's ship, said. "You are requested on the bridge!"

"Thank you,_Bellerophon_," Blaster said. "Please disengage the training program and teleport me the bridge."

Blaster had not realized what he had made, thinking it was an ingenious idea to make a blade in the shape of a key with teeth just sharp enough to slice through a really large stick of butter. In fact, the other reason for building the blade was to increase security in his ship, making keyholes the exact size of his new "weapon." Blaster was within three seconds of being attacked by one of the figures when they suddenly disappeared, and the hologram room returned to the grey walls it once was. Within a matter of seconds, a ball of light surrounded Blaster, finally transporting him to the bridge. Out the main viewfinder, the familiar, pale blue tunnel of hyperspace rapidly passed by the behemoth of a ship.

"Commander on the bridge," Blaster announced. "What was I requested for?"

As quick as a flash, three other figures suddenly stood up to the 6 foot tall, 17 year old, brown haired and brown eyed boy who thought a uniform consisted of a pair of blue jeans, a pair of combat boots, and a red t-shirt. Blaster was quickly greeted by his three friends. To the left of the view screen was Blaster's closest friend, Charlotte Amaturie. Char was a year younger than Blaster, and 3 inches shorter, sporting long brown hair and blue eyes and a uniform consisting of a green tank top underneath a sleeveless, black leather coat that only went to her upper chest and was unzipped, a pair of blue jeans and her own pair of boots, only they were more for show. On the right wall, turning around to stop facing the computer screen she was looking at was Wendy Ulrich. Wendy was three inches shorter than Char, making her a whole half a foot shorter than Blaster. She was the chief medical examiner, so her uniform was a white t-shirt with white jeans and white tennis shoes.

The final person walked up to Blaster. This was Cody Antaturk, formerly from Greece, and he was the chief of technology on the ship. His left wrist was exposed with a perfect purple ring on the wrist, where a transmitter once wrapped around his wrist, as a new "Hitler" had taken over Cody's country. He wore a uniform consisting of a grey t-shirt, grimy black and blue jeans, and a worn pair of work boots. As soon as Cody walked up, Blaster had his hand on the metallic captain's chair in the center of the room.

"What have we got?" Blaster asked, clambering over the chair back to sit and check the console in front of the chair.

"Well," Cody said, slightly annoyed that Blaster just blew by him to sit in his chair, "we really need to service the engines before we crash into something! Particularly before we take off again, because I have no idea when they are gonna go."

"I prefer that you service the engines sooner than later," The ship's computer suggested.

"Can we make it to earth?" Blaster asked.

"I highly doubt it," the computer replied. "Although, I think that we could make it if we slow down to minimum hyperspace speed."

The ship was traveling from the edge of the galaxy and was almost to Earth. Blaster had just given the order to slow down when the right engine exploded. Almost immediately, an alarm sounded.

"Get us out of hyperspace!" Blaster demanded. "Brace for impact into anything!"

The black of space slowly appeared in the tunnel, and, as the ship exited, smoke trailing from the right side engine. They emerged just outside the orbit of Neptune. Blaster thought that one last burst from the hyper-drive engines would work, but the other engine exploded. Seconds later, Blaster lost consciousness as his ship plummeted towards an unknown planet after going a large distance in hyperspace.

"Hello?" A voice asked. The voice sounded like it came from a boy, and, by the sound of it, he was in his early teens. "Are you okay?"

"Whu…?" Blaster said. He slowly opened his eyes to see a 14 year old boy standing over top of him with spiky brown hair, a blue and white short sleeve hoodie over a red pair of baggy legged overalls. He also had a blue belt, white gloves, and large yellow shoes. This boy also had a silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a crown. As Blaster tried to stand up, he felt light headed, as if he couldn't balance right, and fell back to the cold, hard ground. Blaster took this time to take a look around, noticing that where he landed was an alleyway, and the sky above him had stars. Looking to the boy, he finally realized something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked again.

"Where am I?" Blaster replied, getting up pretty raggedly, and trying to regain his balance. "And who are you?"

"My name is Sora," The boy replied, helping Blaster get up. "And I believe this is Traverse Town. Who are you?"

"I'm…" Blaster began, before leaning against the back of the wall. "I'm Blastbone, but you can call me Blaster. Where are my friends?"

"What friends?" Sora asked.

"I was on my ship with three of my friends," Blaster said. "We lost one of the engines, we dropped out of hyperspace, tried to make it back to Earth through hyperspace, lost the other engine, blacked out, and I found myself here."

"I'm trying to find my friends too," Sora said. "Why don't you come with me?"

"I…" Blaster began, standing up to tower over Sora by a foot. "Sure. I'll come with you"

Blaster began to walk with Sora into the second district, where some black creatures appeared in front of them, with yellow eyes and some pretty nasty claws. Blaster walked between Sora and these figures.

"I can handle these guys!" Blaster exclaimed, thrusting his right hand forward, as if to cast a spell. Blaster had one advantage over Sora, and that was that he had powers, powers to control the elements of the universe short of time. However, nothing came out. Blaster tried again, but there was nothing. "Where is my fireball?!?!?" Blaster finally said angrily.

Sora had taken out his sword, the true Keyblade. Blaster, who had left his "blade" on his ship, was defenseless. One of the creatures began to attack Blaster. The only thing Blaster had on him was a pistol that was strapped to his leg. He pulled out the weapon, but it was severely damaged, beyond repair. Blaster quickly raised his hands to his face as one of the creatures began to attack, unable to defend himself against the darkness, as Sora battled with his Keyblade, unable to defend two people at once.

* * *

Will Sora and Blaster survive? What happened to Blaster's friends? Is there any reason behind why Blaster landed on this world. And what are these black creatures that seem to come out of nowhere? The answers to these and more Next time! 


	2. Chapter 2: Villans?

Author's Note: Please note that the game, Kingdom Hearts, its characters and plot are the property of Disney and Squaresoft/Square Enix. In short, I do not own any part of the game, which includes characters, Items, and plotlines. I would like to inform the audience that I do own the following Characters: Blastbone (Blaster) Clarkson, Charlotte (Char) Amaturie, Wendy Ulrich, Cody Antaturk, and the _Bellerophon's_ AI Computer.

Please also note that some characters may not come in until later. Now we get to answer some of those questions.

* * *

Chapter 2: Villans?

Sora had his back against the wall, with Blaster unable to defend himself as a black creature attacked. Next thing Blaster knew, the black creature was being held back by the firing of a pistol. Cody was to Blaster's right emptying his clip before Blaster realized that the creature began to go after Cody. Within seconds Blaster had taken a knife to battle the attacker before a sudden glow turned his small combat knife into the Keyblade he had back on the ship. After a quick slice, the black creature vanished in a puff of smoke after coming into contact with the blade.

Blaster took the opportunity to regain his breath. After looking at the new weapon in his hand, Blaster turned to his friend and greeted him.

"Cody!" Blaster exclaimed. "Could you tell me what happened back there?"

"Well," Cody began, holstering his now worthless pistol, "I think that we may have fallen through a crack in the universe, through the void and into a parallel universe when you ordered the reactivation of the hyperdrive. When the engine blew, it took out the navigation and split the ship into five different parts, most likely spread across the worlds of this realm. Therefore, we are going to need some sort of rocket ship to take us from world to world to reassemble our ship. From there, we may need to find our friends as well, and then use the hyperspace generator to create an unstable wormhole using the grenition amplifiers and the superconductor from the shield generator strong enough to take us back through the void and return us to our universe."

For a while, there was a long pause, like an awkward silence.

"Ya know," Blaster finally said, "oddly, I understood everything you just said."

"Who are you?" Sora asked to Cody.

"I am Cody Antaturk," he replied. "I am Blaster's friend. Speaking of which," he added turning to Blaster, "Have you gotten any word on the girls?"

"I was alone when I came to," Blaster said. "I have no idea where they went to."

"What were those things anyway?" Cody asked.

"I have no idea," Sora replied, "but I really don't want to know."

* * *

Char and Wendy both woke up at the same time, on a separate world, which was just about pitch black, and the smoldering remains of the _Pegasus_, a small transport ship that stood atop the massive _Bellerophon_, 200 feet in front of them. Char took some time to get up, and was nearly pulled by Wendy, who got her out of the way just in time as a piece of the broken hull imbedded itself in the ground right where Char's head was seconds before. 

"Thanks," Char said, as she dusted off her pants. "Where are we?"

"Who has infiltrated my lair?" an evil-sounding, female voice shouted. With a burst of green flames, a woman with a black coat appeared in front of them, with a hat that had horns on it, and a stick with a green orb on top of it. When this female approached, she looked into the eyes of Char and Wendy. "Who are you?" The witch demanded.

"You first!" Char demanded. Growing up in an area where people attacked each other every day, Char wasn't just trying to protect her identity, it was a force of habit.

"I am Maleficent," the witch replied. "I ask again, and I do not want any stalling. Who are you?"

"I am Char, second in command on the battleship _Bellerophon_," Char replied. "This is Wendy, our Chief Medical Examiner and Weapons Specialist. If you want to know, our ship was damaged and we apparently fell to this world. If you don't mind, we would like to assess the damage!"

"Very well," Maleficent replied, sulking into the darkness.

"So," Wendy said, hoping they were safe, "I am guessing we are not on earth. And I think the ship split her self in order to protect her self and us."

"What about Cody and Blaster?" Char said. "Are you thinking that we got separated?"

"That is a good possibility," Wendy said. "What we need to do is find spare parts for this and get her up and running again," she added, pointing to the _Pegasus_.

"Perhaps you should have run while you had the chance," Maleficent shouted. "Capture them, my heartless!"

It didn't take long for about a dozen small, black creatures to appear and for the girls to start to fight back. Two of the creatures tried to attack Char, but the third hit home and knocked the older out. With her comrade down, Wendy fell seconds later as a combination of fatigue and that she didn't want to continue alone.

* * *

"What is going on?" Sora stated, as he, Cody and Blaster walked into the third district. "Where are all these creatures from?" 

"I have no idea," Blaster said, placing his Keyblade over his shoulder just in time to impale another black creature. "I'm thinking they may have something to do with why we are here, though."

"Sorry for the twenty questions," Sora began, "but what is this thing?"

"Those creatures you were talking about," a voice said. "They will keep coming as long as you hold the Keyblade."

Blaster stood, back facing the newcomer, trying not to get angry and clutching his Keyblade tightly in his right hand, with the blade resting on his right shoulder. Cody remained in his position, facing Blaster, but he was looking around his friend to see the strange individual. Sora had turned around completely.

"Are you saying that they are attracted to this?" Sora asked.

"I'm saying that I am going to have to get those Keyblades," the stranger said, withdrawing a blade with what looked like a revolver magazine near the hilt. The man was about as tall as Blaster, and wore leather pants, a leather coat over a white t-shirt, a pair of gloves, a couple of belts, and a pendant that looked like it was a cross between a lion's head and a cross. On his face was a scar that went from his right forehead, across the bridge of his nose and towards his left cheek. With gunblade in hand, he hit Cody with a non-lethal hit, casing Blaster's friend to pass out.

Sora attacked the man, but fell seconds after beginning his attack. As the man approached Blaster, he prepared to attack with a pretty strong blow, with Blaster's back still turned. As he raised his blade, Blaster turned around to attack back, catching the Gunblade on his Keyblade, which caused sparks to fly. It was a heated battle, each unable to gain ground on the other until, about 3 minutes after it began, Blaster made a mistake and left himself wide open to an attack. The mysterious man attacked with another non-lethal hit, and knocked Blaster to the ground. Blaster tried to return to his feet, but was knocked out by another person, who happened to be out of Blaster's range of view.

"You got them," the strange man asked his comrade.

"Got 'em!" the female "ninja" replied, wearing a scarf, a headband, some shorts, and some pretty high socks under her sneakers. "Let's take them to the Hotel!"

The two attackers began to pick up the limp Cody, Sora, and Blaster and take them through the doors separating the three districts of the town. The female dragged Blaster so his feet were dragging, while the man picked up the other two and carried both, nearly effortlessly, to the hotel in the second district.

* * *

"So," Maleficent exclaimed as she made her way towards the end of a table. Around the table were other individuals for evil intent, including a bag of bugs by the name of Oogie Boogie, an old ship captain named Captain Hook, an odd blue guy with flames for hair named Hades, an octopus female named Ursula, and a tall robed guy with a staff with a head shaped as a cobra head named Jafar, just to name a few. The entire room was dark around the edges, but a light shone above the table. 

"What are we doing, Maleficent?" Hook asked, angrily jabbing his knife into the table.

"Relax, my comrade," Maleficent said, calmly. "I bring you some new 'friends' for us to manipulate."

"You can manipulate my a&#!" Char yelled from the doorway as several heartless escorted them into the room. "You just wait until Blaster and Cody get here, because they are going to knock you into you own little world!"

"How touching," Jafar said, as the girls were brought before Maleficent. "Resistant to the point of threatening our demise."

"Now, you shall become my personal heartless!" Maleficent said, as Char was placed in front of her.

"Heartless this!" Char retaliated, spinning around and connecting her wrists, which were bound behind her back, with Maleficent's cheek.

"I may be a little bit of a nag here, but maybe we should restrain them before converting them," Hades said. "I'm sorry I cannot help, I have an important call in the Underworld that I need to take. Gotta go!" And he disappeared in a ball of fire

Jafar and Hook approached Wendy while Maleficent held Char by the upper body. What Maleficent didn't know was that Char was once a cheerleader and could kick someone from the front. With one hit, Maleficent staggered back. Wendy Roundhouse kicked and connected with Jafar's face. She spun around and took advantage of Hook's Sword and sliced the rope around her wrists, retaliating with several punches before Oogie took Wendy by the upper chest and immobilized her before turning on Char and doing the same thing.

"Their light is too strong," Maleficent said to Oogie. "I want you to take them somewhere where they won't escape easily."

"Sorry about missing all this," came Hades' voice seconds before he reappeared. "I have a way to make sure that they are no longer any nuisance." Withdrawing two small dolls, made to look exactly like Wendy and Char, he added, "Why not lock them up here? We have the other 6 Princesses of Heart, and what if there are nine of them…we now have 8."

"Very well," Maleficent said. "Lock them in cells they will be unable to escape from!"

"Not a problem," Hades said, picking up the two girls and walking out the door to place them into stasis pods to remove the light from their hearts at a later time, Char's leg still twitching.

* * *

What is Maleficent's plan? Who are the strange individuals that attacked Sora, Blaster, and Cody? And why are there TWO Keyblades? Find out next time! 


	3. Chapter 3: Where are your Friends?

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: Please note that the game, Kingdom Hearts, its characters and plot are the property of Disney and Squaresoft/Square Enix. In short, I do not own any part of the game, which includes characters, Items, and plotlines. I would like to inform the audience that I do own the following Characters: Blastbone (Blaster) Clarkson, Charlotte (Char) Amaturie, Wendy Ulrich, Cody Antaturk, and the _Bellerophon's_ AI Computer.

* * *

Chapter 3: Where Are Your Friends

Blaster woke up about a minute after Sora did because he mistook Yuffie, the female ninja, for his friend Kairi. Cody awoke as well. A third blade had accompanied Blaster's and Sora's next to the door, but it was not in the shape of a key. In fact, it looked like the other guy's gunblade. The strange guy was standing near a door, but was soon identified to be Leon. Soon, Blaster wasn't paying any attention until Leon took Sora's Keyblade, and held it out.

"Woah!" Blaster exclaimed after Sora's blade vanished in a flash of light, then reappearing in Sora's hand.

"We had to get the Keyblade away from you," Yuffie said. "It turns out, that was how the heartless were tracking you."

Seconds later, Blaster found his Keyblade in his hands in a flash of light. Leon walked over with the other gunblade, which had an engraving on the blade just under the revolver area near the hilt in the shape of an eagle.

"I know you are a long way from home," Leon said, approaching Cody. "I also know that you're in grave danger so long as both of you continue to wield the Keyblades. I feel that everyone should have some way to defend themselves, and this is for you."

Handing over the other Gunblade, Cody quickly grabbed it. Seconds after Cody got the blade, it was put to the test when a heartless appeared. Yuffie ran for it, opening the door to another room. Leon, Sora, Blaster, and Cody all ran after the heartless. The group got to the third district when an explosion was heard. Leon had already left to chase some other heartless, leaving Sora in the company of the two "aliens." When the explosion was heard, however, that company soon increased to five as two objects literally flew towards them. Cody and Blaster went opposite each other, running with the explosion to one of their sides. Sora ended up with an oversized duck and a clothed dog on top of him because he had ran with his back to the explosion.

Before we could do anything, the dog and duck said something about the key. There was a pause while some massive figure came down. It was purple, huge, and looked like a massive suit of armor, only without the joints for the head, arms, and feet. The dog suddenly stood erect, and withdrew a shield. The duck, which was also clothed in a blue robe and beanie, took out a staff. Blaster and Sora had their Keyblades out, while Cody withdrew his gunblade. Several more black creatures popped up, and Blaster knew these were the Heartless Leon was talking about.

* * *

It took Char about three hours to finally wake up. She found herself suspended in a large tube. She was floating on nothing, thinking about how to escape. No matter how she tried to move, her arms were pinned to her side, her legs were pinned together, and it was as if her mouth was sealed shut. She was able to look at a table that had the doll versions of herself and Wendy, each with some sort of dark bindings. It took Char a few minutes to mentally get rid of those bonds, and to open the door. She had powers that had come from nowhere. At first, she thought that her powers were depleted because of the Crux Stones, the mythical stones once created by a race of aliens known as the Torillians.

Getting untied and out of the pod was one thing. Actually getting out would be the hard part. Using her ability to morph objects, she changed the appearance on the two dolls. Wendy slumped out of her pod, and both girls slipped into the shadows and made their escape. It was just then when Maleficent decided to check up on the girls in the pods.

"I believe that Hallow Bastion should be our last line of defense," Ursula was saying to Maleficent, walking tenderly on her tentacles, as she, unlike the others, was much like an octopus. "This castle is perfect for trying to take over Kingdom Hearts and use it for our dark purposes."

"Ah," Maleficent said flatly, looking over to the table where the distorted figures of Char and Wendy. Her attention then turned to the two empty chambers. This got Ursula's attention.

"What happened to our 'guests?'" Ursula demanded.

"It appears they have escaped," Maleficent said angrily. "I want the entire area searched for these escapees."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," a male voice said. He was about 15, had silver hair, and had that look of confidence.

"Go and get our prisoners back, Riku," Maleficent said. "I shall reward you greatly, even if you only bring back one."

With a quick nod, Riku had left. The girls were almost already at the somewhat scattered remains of the little ship. Char quickly tried to repair the ship, as only some cosmetic damage was made. Just then, an alarm sounded, with Riku running towards the ship, and Wendy, with a sword to ward off any heartless.

"If you don't get the entire ship fixed, I want you to get out of here," Wendy said, taking her position near the door. "If you do, just go, and I will catch up."

"I am not leaving you behind!" Char shouted as some laser blasts began to hit the ground around the ship. She didn't have time to think twice. Wendy soon found herself locked in a major sword fight with a load of heartless, especially big ones. Riku had arrived just in time to take advantage of Wendy's predicament. Char had no choice but to move the cockpit of the ship and leave the main section behind. Wendy found herself surrounded, and gave up yet again, dropping the blade of her sword into the ground.

Char was in for a long flight as heartless ships flew around her. She did all that she could to keep the small ship from falling apart. The shield was not fully charged, and the weapons were not responding fast enough. This small ship was just minutes away from being blown out of the sky. A distress signal was sent out, and Char tried all she could to keep the ship going before crash landing right near a small court yard in which a trial was about to begin.

* * *

"We are almost there!" Blaster exclaimed as the Guard Armor began to waver on his only remaining leg. Cody delivered a massive blow to the head seconds before, and all five of the attackers began to race towards the Heartless. Sora was knocked back, followed by Blaster. The two helped each other up, and then, both attacked with a great amount of force. The massive heartless fell to the ground with a thud and dissolved into a large plume of black smoke.

"Well, that was really interesting," Blaster said to Sora, as a massive heart-shaped figure emerged from the smoke, slowly disappearing. "Now, who are you?" he added to the two odd animals.

"Donald Duck," the duck quacked.

"The name's Goofy," The dog added

"I'm Sora," Sora said.

"I am Blastbone Clarkson, and this is my best friend and third in command, Cody Antaturk," Blaster said. "I need your help to find my ship. I seem to have come from another universe and I need my ship to get back."

"Nice to see you all, and I suggest that you go with them," Leon said, walking up behind Sora with another girl, in a pink dress, who was named Areith. "Good luck. And this is from us," he added handing over an Elixer, an odd yellow sphere with a crown shaped projection on top, and 100 munny, which were yellow square bi-pyramids.

The group trooped towards the exit, where a vehicle known as a gummi ship was found, sitting silent on the ground. In an instant, all five were "beamed" into the cockpit and off to a world, also battling flying heartless, in which a court yard could be seen. Once they landed, and "beamed" down to a room, a white rabbit ran by stating that he was late for something.

* * *

Why is the rabbit late? And what for? What happened to Char when she crash landed? And what happened to Wendy? Find out this and more next time. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Trial

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: Please note that the game, Kingdom Hearts, its characters and plot are the property of Disney and Squaresoft/Square Enix. In short, I do not own any part of the game, which includes characters, Items, and plotlines. I would like to inform the audience that I do own the following Characters: Blastbone (Blaster) Clarkson, Charlotte (Char) Amaturie, Wendy Ulrich, Cody Antaturk, and the _Bellerophon's_ AI Computer.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Trial

Soon after landing, the group of five soon found themselves in a room in which there was a small door. So small, in fact, that there was no way for the group to get through it, yet the white rabbit that ran by them was miraculously shrunk to fit through the door. A bed hid a second door, and a table appeared with two bottles. The doorknob said something about drinking one of them, and it was deduced that the blue one would shrink the group.

Once shrunk, the crew ended up in a courtyard where cards were standing guard. The rabbit quickly ran to the top of a platform with a horn in his hand. Across from him was a sort of stand that seemed to be damaged by some sort of flying object, which had also imbedded itself in the wall separating them from the courtyard. The nose insignia was instantly recognized by Cody and Blaster, as it had made it completely through the wall, and there was a door underneath it. Blaster ran into the head of the small ship, which was unguarded, and found that the damage was extensive, but repairable. Looking through the back airlock, the rabbit had just called the court to order, in which two girls were in a defendant's stand across from the judge: the Queen of Hearts. One of the girls Blaster recognized as Char.

"These girls are the culprits," The queen accused. "And the reason is…because I say so."

"That is so unfair!" the other girl said. She was in a blue dress with blonde hair.

"Objection, your honor!" Char shouted. "You have no proof that we are the culprits you are looking for!"

"I find the defendants," the queen continued, "Guilty as charged!"

"On what charges?" Char demanded.

"Crimes of assault, destruction of royal land, and the attempted theft of my heart," the queen accused. "Off with their heads!"

Everyone moved at once. The cards moved to take out the two girls, Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran forward through a gate opposite the Queen's chair, and Blaster and Cody jumped out of the rear airlock, blades drawn.

"Stop right there!" Sora demanded.

"Who are you?!" the queen demanded.

"That doesn't matter!" Blaster said. "We are here for our friend, and our ship, and then we will be on our way, after repairing your court yard."

"As for, your heart thief," Char added, confident with her friends arrival, "those are heartless."

"What?" the queen said. "I need proof. You give it to me and I may set your friends free."

The other girl, who's name is Alice, was escorted to a cage to the left of the queen. When the guards found there was no cage for Char, Blaster stated that he would stay with her while the others were away, gathering evidence. He escorted her to an area within view of the queen, but out of earshot of the card guards.

"What happened?" Blaster said.

"Well, I woke up in some strange place really close to the darkness with Wendy," Char said. "We were captured by heartless, brought before some members of an evil group led by a witch named Maleficent. We were able to escape our cells, but I was forced to leave Wendy behind. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Blaster said, putting his arms around his friend. "I'm sure she will be just fine. What about the ship?"

"I was only able to take the nose of the Pegasus, as the other parts were too damaged to fly," Char replied. "I did everything I could in the short period of time I had to try to fix the ship short of actually stopping time"

"Well," Blaster said, "I have a program in the ship that can track down the other parts of the ship, and the Crux Stones." He motioned to one of the card guards. "You two keep an eye on her, while I try to fix my ship." Two card guards, namely the Ace of spades and the five of diamonds, stood right next to Char, their blades precariously close. "And don't get any ideas because we will have a royal smack-down if you do!" The guards quickly brought their blades back as Blaster climbed into the ship, climbing back out to weld some holes up, and to replace the rear landing gear.

With the help of Char, the 2 guards, and some other solders, Blaster was able to push the nose of the ship clean through to the other side. Using the decent thrusters, he also fixed the forward landing gear. He then made adjustments to fix the shield a bit, and made the weapons operational. He had the guards set up a target wall, and adjusted the beam weapon until Char was shooting straight ahead. Once everything was repaired on the ship, Blaster used some sort of warping technology and his mind to help close the gap, get rid of the "scar," and rebuild the stand, in which Char was now being held, with Blaster at her side, his keyblade still in the ship.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Cody all returned about 5 minutes after Blaster finished his work. When they presented their four pieces of boxed evidence, the queen added a fifth, which was her evidence, and shuffled the boxes up and said that Sora could only choose one, and she would make her decision based on the evidence given. Sora opened up the middle box to reveal Goofy, Cody, Donald, and Blaster, who were all immediately inside another cell, which came up from the ground. Alice was raised towards the sky and had a curtain put around her cage.

In the center of the courtyard was a tower that raised Alice to the top of the little elevator. Sora began to attack it before Blaster took his keyblade, with his mind, and partially because it wanted to come to him, and attacked the cage, until it broke. The whole group attacked the tower and the surrounding guards, with the exception of Char, who had to go to the Ship in order to get a sword. She was back in a matter of seconds, but the tower was finally destroyed. However, Alice had disappeared during the battle because the cage was empty as it was brought back down to earth.

* * *

"So, how is our little escapee?" Maleficent said as Wendy woke up again. "I want to know where your friend is, unless you would rather become a heartless." 

"As if," Wendy said, struggling against her bonds of darkness. "My people have a policy that I will not give up the location of my friends. To tell you the truth, I have no idea where she went."

"You are so determined to become a heartless, aren't you?" Maleficent began to expel green flames from her body, as she began to cast her spell. With as much strength as she could muster, Wendy broke free of her bonds on her leg to cause Maleficent to lose track of what she was doing.

"How's it coming?" Hades said, walking in.

"This one will not give up her friends," Maleficent said, very angrilly. "Looks like I will have to turn her into a heartless to get what I want."

"Sorry, but other things are beginning to come up," Hades said. "We may be having some problems with the little twerp and her friends." Wendy glared at Hades, as he turned away, adding to Maleficent, "We already have the others ready and waiting. This meeting is important."

Wendy soon found enough strength to release herself from her bonds, only to realize that she had no way off the rock of the world. Even if she could fix the rear section of the _Pegasus_, she couldn't fly it because the steering and navigation were in the forward section. Instead, se decided to try to sabotage the base, and disappeared into a ventilation shaft.

* * *

What is Wendy going to do? Why did Hades say there were problems? What could have happened to Alice? And why am I asking 20 questions? The last one is because I really want you to be interested in getting the answers to these and more in the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5: Coliseum Clashes

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: Please note that the game, Kingdom Hearts, its characters and plot are the property of Disney and Squaresoft/Square Enix. In short, I do not own any part of the game, which includes characters, Items, and plotlines. I would like to inform the audience that I do own the following Characters: Blastbone (Blaster) Clarkson, Charlotte (Char) Amaturie, Wendy Ulrich, Cody Antaturk, and the _Bellerophon's_ AI Computer …but you already know all this. Aw, to heck with it…on with the next Chapter!!! Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 5: Coliseum Clashes

"So, these things can close, and lock, the doors of the worlds from the heartless?" Blaster said holding up his keyblade. They were back in the gummi ship, and the nose of the _Pegasus_ was being towed behind. After fighting some weird card guy, the doorknob that talked opened his mouth and Sora's keyblade had locked a keyhole that appeared there, surrounded by mysterious sparkling lights. An unfamiliar gummi block fell out of the now sealed keyhole, but the crew was already headed to a new world, with a massive coliseum. Easily seen on the ground was a great gouge. Blaster had found the main section of his ship, and two of the 13 Crux stones which gave each member of Blaster's team their powers.

Upon landing, Char emerged from the _Pegasus_'s nose, while trying to untangle herself from the mess of wires just inside the door that housed the key components of the shield and the weapons. Once she extracted herself, Char closed and sealed the door. Blaster was looking at his wristband, which had all the information he needed, looking for the unique signature to the main section of the _Bellerophon_.

"I am picking up a reading that would indicate the presence of the ship on the other side of this gate," Blaster stated. His hypothesis was correct because the ship was, in fact, sitting right off to one side of the entryway. The crew made their way over to the ship, which looked as if the wings were torn off, and entered through the door in the cargo bay. When they got to the bridge, they figured out what had happened.

"I hate to say it, but Cody was right," the computer said after Cody explained the dilemma again. "All my systems are operational, except the hyperdrive, which are severely damaged. I set some of the robots to work trying to fix the key components; life support, shields, defensive weapons, communication, and light drive engines."

"So, we are gonna be stuck here for a while as you fix your ship," Sora asked.

"Yes," Blaster replied. "However, unlike the gummi ships, we don't use gummi blocks. We actually have to repair this stuff with other, more complex items."

"I have already restored about 62 of the systems, and I will be flight worthy in another hour or so," the _Bellerophon_ replied.

"Ok," Blaster said. "If you have any problems, you can just beam us back to help out."

"Will do," the computer replied.

The crew left the ship, just as the computer started humming the _Mission: Impossible_ theme. None of them were noticing, because they realized that Blaster was unaware he was humming _Through the Fire and the Flames_ (sung by Dragonforce, Inhuman Rampage).

"What?" Blaster asked, being told politely to stop for the third time. "It's a good song. I'm surprised it never made it to Guitar Hero sooner!"

"That's because it was made in 2006," Char said. "It's about the timing with you, isn't it?"

"Yup," Blaster replied, just before entering a large lobby. Upon entering, there were some large blocks against some walls. Atop of one of these blocks was what appeared to be a man with the torso and legs of a goat. He appeared to be hanging up a rule sign.

"Hey champ," the goat-man said, so sudden, that Char nearly jumped out of her hide. "Mind moving that block over there?"

All of them tried to move the block, even Char, Blaster and Cody tried to move it with their powers, but they would need the power of some Crux stones in order to lift the massive rock.

"It's way too heavy!" Sora said, trying not to sound too vain.

"Well, in that case…" the goat man began, then realizing something, said surprised, "TOO HEAVY?!?" The goat man turned around. "Oh," He finally said, realizing they were not the people, or rather, person, he was looking for, "I thought you were someone else. Who are you? Spectators?"

"Well…" Blaster began, only to be interrupted by the goat man.

"Heroes from all over the world come to participate in the games, right here in the coliseum. No wonder there are so many spectators."

"You've got heroes standing right in front of you," Donald said quite suddenly.

"Heroes?" the goat man asked, looking around, spotting Sora. "Not him I hope!"

"He's a real hero, chosen by the Keyblade," Goofy said.

"I can vouch for that!" Blaster commented, withdrawing his combat knife and turning it into his own, unique Keyblade, then turning it back before sheathing it again. In doing so, he actually had the power to change his combat knife to the keyblade at will.

"Well," the goat man said. "I still don't think you are hero material. Guess you are gonna have to do some training. By the way, the name is Philoctetes, Phil for short."

"Nice to meet you, Phil," Blaster said, beginning the introductions.

* * *

Wendy was sitting in one of the vents, with her combat knife, much like Blaster's, out for protection. On her left wrist was her wristband, much like every other crew member. She was speaking into it in whispers.

"Technician's log: Day 3," Wendy said silently slinking along. "I am still in the vents, keeping a watch out for heartless. I fear that my journey may not be over. Within the past 24 hours, I have killed three heartless, and have fallen down into a hole, which has caused my leg to become broken. I have repaired the broken bones with a medical solution, but there is more that has to be done. The leg is now unusable, and I have had to use a splint in order to keep the leg bones from breaking through the skin."

Wendy had stopped, because she had come to a fan that had been stopped dead. On the other side was a massive control panel. Wendy climbed gingerly out, and looked out the window on the other side of the room, the same side as the control panel. There, a whole fleet of gummi ships stood.

"I have just found the control panel to the flight bay. I am going to check the security of the area, and then use a ship to make my way out of the area."

About two seconds after Wendy said that, the cargo bay doors opened. One of the gummi ships had just brought in the _PIG_, which was the _Prototype Intergalactic Galleon_. It was not damaged as much as Wendy thought it would, but the problem was not getting the ship running, it was getting to the little cargo transport. The _PIG_ was designed to fit underneath the tail end of the_ Bellerophon_.

"I have found the_PIG_, and am hoping not to get caught as I attempt to make my move," Wendy said. "Log entry: terminate."

Wendy made her way slowly to the doors, but was barely able to hide behind the control panel because the door opened and Maleficent walked in.

"And I want to make sure the brats don't get anymore keyholes!" Maleficent yelled. "As for the other girl, I want to make her only choice at escape to be her trap."

Wendy had a special setting on her wristband to cloak herself, but only for about an hour. Wendy made sure that, when Maleficent left half an hour later, there were no other heartless or bad guys around. After that, she made her way to the _PIG_ and climbed in, while personally cloaked. It took her a few seconds to start the engines and initiate the cloak on the ship, and then to escape through the rapidly closing cargo bay doors. She made it out with inches to spare. She set course for the nearest ship piece, but was attacked by heartless ships, crash landing into the plaza in Traverse Town.

* * *

Sora and crew were all back in the lobby of the coliseum where Phil stood on a block, and Hercules, a true hero and son of the great god Zeus. The reason for this meeting was because Sora and crew helped when Hades decided to attack with Cerberus. This was after the group was given a pass to enter the games by Hades, and they defeated Cloud, some weird angel-like person who had a large Buster Sword "wrapped" in cloth. Cloud was brought back by Hades and was asked to do the dirty work of defeating Sora and crew for him. Things worked out well after that.

"I do hereby dub thee 'junior heross,' and grant full privileges to enter the games," Phil said, bringing Blaster back out of the day dream of the day's events. "Further…"

"Hey, what do you mean, 'junior heroes'?" Donald interrupted, obviously upset.

"You rookies still don't know what it takes to be a true hero," Phil accused.

"I have been to the edge of the galaxy and back," Blaster said. "I have looked death in the eye several times. I have even risked my own life to save those of my friends. From what I understand, you are telling me that it's not enough for someone who has been at it for the better part of a year?"

"Blaster," Cody and Char both hissed into his ear.

"I still don't think you have what it takes," Phil said. "So, champ," he added to Hercules, pointing to the entryway, "ready to take that big metal object out there and take throw it out of here?"

"Actually," Blaster said. "That would be our ship. We are but weary travelers who had our ship fall apart into many pieces. We are trying to look all over the system in order to reassemble our ship. We will take it off your hands."

"Thanks," Hercules said. "I was wondering what it was."

"Ok, we have got to go," Sora said.

"Good luck," Phil said.

"Ok, _Bellerophon_," Blaster said as he sat down in the captain's chair, "Take us out of here, but follow that gummi ship!"

"Orders acknowledged," the _Bellerophon_ responded. The massive ship began to take off and was soon following behind the gummi ship being piloted by Donald. However, the ship started to shake a lot before crash landing onto a jungle world. Fearing the worst, Blaster started the recovery process by beaming down to the surface. Almost immediately, the group was pretty much staring down the barrel of a shot gun.

"Of all things," Blaster muttered under his breath, holding up his hands to surrender.

* * *

What happened to the gummi ship Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in? What will happen to Blaster and his friends? Why didn't Blaster pick up his Crux stones, and where are the other 11? Another action packed chapter is on the way, so…er…stay tuned. 


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to the Jungle!

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: I realize that I have forgotten to ask all the viewers to read and review in the first four or five chapters. Please remember that this is my first ever Fan-Fiction. I remind the viewers that everything related to Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney Interactive, Buena Vista Games and Square Enix. I am, however, the original creator of Blaster, Cody, Char, Wendy, and the _Bellerophon_. Also, I make mention to Guitar Hero, which is by Harmonix (although, not anymore, but the first two or three are) and RedOctane. On with...

* * *

Chapter 6: Welcome to the Jungle

(And, No, I don't mean the song by Guns n' Roses)

With Blaster's back up against a tree, the man with the shotgun began to ask questions in an English accent. He wore what looked like one of those old explorer uniforms. Blaster could do nothing but wait until the weapon was lowered, as he couldn't risk moving and being shot, and that only happened when Sora and some other guy, who wielded a spear and had only animal skin briefs, came falling out of the sky. As the gun man pointed his weapon at the two falling objects, Blaster took the opportunity to kick the shotgun out of the one man's hands.

"Clayton," the man who fell with Sora said.

"Tarzan," Clayton replied. "I see you found another friend," he added, pointing to Sora.

"And he is our friend," Blaster said from behind Clayton, the shotgun aimed directly at its owner. It was a tense few seconds before Blaster tossed the weapon into the air to catch it by the barrel, and hand it back to Clayton. "Your sights are out," Blaster added. "It needs to come up half an inch and back to the right 1/16 of an inch. Not only that, you may want to clean it before it jams on you."

"Thanks," Clayton said, "I think."

"What happened?" Char asked Sora.

"I hate Donald," Sora said, angrily. He didn't go any further.

"Well," Blaster asked, "where is your camp? Obviously you would have to have one out here somewhere, because it looks like the jungle to me."

"Yes," Clayton said, dumbfounded. "This way, if you don't mind. The jungle is full of dangerous leopards, and the occasional rouge gorilla."

"Welcome to the Jungle," Sora said, still upset. Blaster smiled, but his attention was averted again; not because he was thinking about the song on Guitar Hero, but because Tarzan was glaring at Clayton. What was weird about Tarzan was that he had long, brown hair, but looked as if he didn't have to shave his entire life. This was in comparison to Clayton, who had the Hitler-style moustache, and a balding and graying head of short, brown hair.

Upon entering the camp, Clayton lifted the flap of the central tent and ushered them in. Inside, the smaller crew saw a young woman, named Jane, as well as…

"Goofy! Donald!" Sora exclaimed, seconds before both he and Donald looked at each other angrily, and ultimately turning around, refusing to look at each other.

"What happened?" Blaster asked.

Goofy explained how Sora wanted to pilot the gummi ship, but Donald refused to give up the controls. The two fought over the controls, and ultimately caused the ship to crash. With any luck, it crash-landed in one piece. Blaster just stood there, thinking, while Cody and Char both left to do a sweep of the surroundings.

"What it sounds like," Blaster said finally, after Goofy told the story, "we are just gonna have to get along a little better. If we cannot get along, I'M going to pilot the gummi ship."

"But you don't know how to fly it!" Donald quacked (no pun intended).

"Trust me," Blaster said. "I'm a fast learner. In fact, flight controls come easy for me."

"Besides," Sora said. "I just wanted to try it."

"Well, too bad!" Donald quacked again.

The fighting continued until Blaster resolved the issue by suggesting that Donald at least give Sora a chance to pilot the gummi ship one time. Seconds later, Cody came running back into the tent holding a stone that looked like an elongated football with a square spiral in blue on it.

"The very first," Blaster said, cradling it in his hands as he remembered the day. He was in the sewers with Wendy and Char one day, found the stone, and all three collapsed when they touched the symbol on the stone. That is when Tamnera, an alien from the planet Saxtron XVIII, introduced them to their new ship, and their first enemy, a spiky green alien conqueror named Drackenor. Back then, Blaster had no need for a Keyblade, until he decided to see if he could make a weapon like no other. He even thought it was unique with its ability to appear in his hands in a flash of light. Blaster only used the weapon to fight holograms, until it started opening locks on its own.

Blaster was instructing the group of friends, minus Sora, Donald, and Goofy, to press the stone at the same time. Within seconds of pressing the symbol, some sort of blue light emitted from the stone and dissolved into the bodies of the three friends. After everything settled down, and the fingers released the symbol, all three of the friends glowed for a second, and Blaster felt his powers returning.

"Wait," Blaster said, after looking around, and dismissing the Crux stone like the Keyblade. "Where is Clayton?"

Jane, Tarzan, and the crew looked around, and found that Blaster was right. Clayton was nowhere to be found.

"One of these days," Jane mumbled under her breath.

* * *

"Looks like she's coming around," Yuffie's voice came.

Wendy woke up after her collision in the third district "Courtyard" in the same room that Blaster woke up in before the grand adventure. Standing above her was Leon, and Cid, the manager of an item shop in the first district. He had a pair of flight goggles perched on his forehead, and was chewing on a small stick. It was one way for him to kick the habit of smoking.

"Who are you?" Wendy asked.

"Name's Cid," Cid replied. "The ninja over there is Yuffie and the one who found you and your crashed ship is that one over there. His name is Leon."

Yuffie waved, while Leon just looked up. The red door opened and a female with a pink dress, and a pair of boots. In her hand was a bottle of medical potion. What Wendy soon realized when she moved was that she was injured.

"Easy," Leon said. "You were really beat up when we got to you. Your ship is going to need a lot of fixing. As for you, that gash in your side is from one of your access panels."

"Never knew anyone who could travel around in a ship that wasn't a gummi ship," Cid said.

"Gummi ship?" Wendy asked.

"It's a ship made out of colored blocks," Cid relied. "Now, I just gotta ask who you are."

"I'm…not sure," Wendy said.

"Aerith," Leon said, turning to the girl in the pink dress. "Did you take the voice recorder she had with her?"

"I had it, but the tape was destroyed," Aerith said in a calming voice. "I fear that this is one case of amnesia that I cannot help with using a voice recorder."

Wendy began to sit up so that Aerith could disinfect and slowly heal the wound. Just before she laid back down to rest, her wristband suddenly started beeping.

"What's that?" everyone asked simultaneously. When it stopped beeping, Cid took Wendy's hand and looked at the screen. It read "New message!" In the upper right-hand corner, it read "Wendy Ulrich."

"Ah," Cid said, holding up Wendy's arm. "Her wristband says Wendy Ulrich. I'm guessing that's her name."

Wendy quickly and instinctively ripped her arm out of Cid's hand. She pressed one of the buttons accidentally when she rested her other hand on it, and it immediately went to a level position pointing at the foot of the bed, with Wendy suddenly sitting up again. A hologram of Blastbone Clarkson appeared.

"Wendy," Blaster's voice said. "I have set up this program into each of our wristbands in the event that one of us looses our memories. First and foremost, as Captain Blastbone Clarkson, your commander and friend, ask that you stay where you are. In the event that you are removed from the planet, a special tracking device that was placed at the base of your neck will start broadcasting a special signal that we can track.

"I ask Leon and crew to take good care of my friend. Do everything in your power to protect her. I will come back…even if I have to turn myself into pure energy to get there. I leave you with this! Use it well."

As the hologram disappeared, a blade materialized in a flash of light, just like when Sora or Blaster calls forth their Keyblades. When the sword finally finished materializing, it looked like a cross between Blaster's Keyblade and the gunblade that Cody was given. As a matter of fact, Blaster was going to make a Keyblade that looked like the gunblade Cody was given for Cody. A fourth Keyblade was being designed by Char, and she was leaning towards a special version. (A.N. More on that later.)

Wendy decided to lie back down. She soon dozed off, and, while she was sleeping, Leon took her to a place he knew she would be safe. He knew how important Wendy was to Blaster. Leon ended up opening a door that led to a mysterious place, unaware that something had been watching them.

* * *

What will happen to Blaster and his friends in the Jungle? Who, or what was watching Leon? And what ever happened to the gummi ship? (all of a sudden, Blaster comes in exhausted)

Blaster: (Sitting down) Man, do you always have to do freaky stuff like this?

**Blastbone:** (confused) Uh, seeing's how you are modeled on me, isn't there supposed to be some sort of time paradox?

Blaster: (surprised) You're asking me?

**Blastbone:** (Still confused) Why are you here anyway?

Blaster: (Sitting up) I just wanted to remind the viewers that every story doesn't have to be funny to be good.

**Blastbone:** (Sitting down at his writing desk) Next time, Char is gonna come and talk to me. She'll probably make more sense, and probably not try to rip a hole in the time-space continuum. Although, I may just make a fun comedy chapter soon.

Blaster: (walking out of the room) Good luck with that. Director called for a 5 minute break, which is almost over. Cannot wait to describe Char's Keyblade.

**Blastbone:** (to readers) Ah, but you are gonna just have to wait until chapter 7 to figure out what it looks like. Hope this works for ya. (signs the bottom of the next chapter) Please R&R…and I don't mean Rest and Relax! (gets general guffaw out of Blaster, who just closed the door)


	7. Chapter 7: Not Everyone Likes Valent

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: I remind the viewers that everything related to Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney Interactive, Buena Vista Games and Square Enix. I am, however, the original creator of Blaster, Cody, Char, Wendy, and the _Bellerophon_. Here we go with...

* * *

Chapter 7: Not Everyone Likes Valentines Day

(Except, maybe the heartless)

"Clayton," Blaster shouted, his keyblade held steadily out ahead of him, the blade pointing at Clayton and some odd chameleon creature. "This is your final warning! Give up now!"

"You cannot defeat me with swords," Clayton said. "Especially when I have this," he added, motioning to his shotgun.

"Don't be fooled!" Char said. She was the only one who didn't have a keyblade, but she had her hand thrust out, with her palm up. Clayton went to shoot, but Char was faster. Her fireball collided with the barrel of the shotgun, and another well placed fireball burned the weapon out of Clayton's hands.

"The gorillas are mine!" Clayton yelled. Seconds later, his chameleon heartless friend fell with a thump as Sora struck the creature, killing it instantly. Clayton reached for his shotgun again, but Cody was too fast, making sure he was on the other side of Clayton so that he was unaware that Cody was there. Clayton was killed, a price to pay, especially when Tarzan struck him dead in the chest.

"Remind me never to insult your family," Blaster said to Tarzan.

"I found the gummy ship!" Goofy exclaimed. "But we'll need a lift."

Right on cue, Kerchak, the leader of the gorillas, came along and tossed them all one by one up to a higher vantage point. There, Blaster's Keyblade beat Sora's to the keyhole that was up there and it dropped a Navi-G Gummi block. Near the keyhole, the crew found the Gummi Ship, completely intact. The group climbed into the Gummi ship, and flew into space. Awaiting them was the _Bellerophon_.

"How did it go?" the ship asked.

"Not too bad," Cody said. "We're headed back to see Cid to talk to him about the gummi block we collected."

"Well, good thing, because your amnesia program just indicated that someone just landed in Traverse Town," the ship replied.

"Wendy escaped?" Blaster said. "Have you got any new readings from that world?"

"I have picked up the _PIG_," the ship replied as they began to leave, flanking the gummi ship Sora was in. "She's sending a distress signal. Also, I have the location of the next Crux Stone. It is in the Keyhole of the world, but I do not know where the Keyhole is."

"We'll find it," Blaster assured. "Char," he added, turning to his friend, "if you could please come with me, I have something to show you."

Blaster led the way to the Armory three levels below the bridge of the massive ship. Inside were numerous Keychains. Blaster took a key chain and attached it to his Keyblade. In a flash of light, it transformed from the standard Keyblade he had to his version of the Jungle King, which Sora had done with his blade. After dismissing his blade, he summoned another blade, this time it was Cody's, and did the same thing to his gun/keyblade. The only thing that changed on Cody's blade was that the Eagle was now surrounded by a wreath of tree limbs. After he did this, he dismissed that blade, and summoned a third blade, which looked nothing like the other two. This one was Wendy's, but he dismissed it, thinking it would be strange if her Keyblade changed so quickly. This left Char's, and she would get hers already strengthened.

Blaster summoned Char's Keyblade, and it looked like a normal keyblade. Char had designed it this way, but it was more unique, as it looked a lot like Sora's. However, her handle was much smaller, and it had a gap in the middle. When the key chain was put on, it turned into the Jungle King that Sora had, but it had a black line going right down the center of the blade. Char took the blade and quickly started to attack with it. She also thought of the unusual line, grabbed the weapon with two hands, and split the blade into two halves, right down the black line.

"Thank you!" Char said, swinging each half individually.

"You're welcome," Blaster said. "Sorry it took so long. I wanted to give it to you as a Valentine's Day gift."

"I love it," Char replied, merging the two keyblades back into one before dismissing it.

It turns out that Char was a two weapon kind of person. She was really good with two swords when they fought in a fake arena, but Blaster thought that two large keyblades wouldn't work for Char, so they sat down and agreed to make one Keyblade that turned into two. To make things even better, Char wanted hers to be made from Qualitroitanium, a hard, radioactive metal that gives off the slightest bit of alpha radiation, covered in a thin layer of silver iron, and protected by a clear, semi-plastic film.

Yes, Valentine's Day had come, and Blaster was worried about the heartless. As he tried to think of what to do, he found himself crunching on a chocolate heart as he returned to the bridge. About a minute later, the two ships arrived at Traverse Town. Within seconds of landing, Cid was in front of Blaster.

"Well, I guess your Captain Blastbone Clarkson," Cid said. "We have something that belongs to you, but you are gonna have to find Leon."

"We have something that you should look at too," Donald quacked. Sora withdrew the two Navigational Gummies from his cargo pocket, which looked almost exactly alike, and handed them to Cid.

"Well, I can install these navi-gummies" Cid said. "I think you should go to see Leon. He's with Merlin, one of the best, and, personally, the craziest magician around."

"Thanks for that!" Blaster said, as Sora left to find a way to Merlin's.

* * *

"I am not sure if I should tell her," Captain Hook said, angrily eyeing the group through the little 3D portal in the center of the desk.

"Tell me what?" Maleficent asked in a demanding voice. She had slid in without anyone noticing.

"The brats have found another keyhole," Jafar said. "And they are headed for a third."

"This we cannot allow," Maleficent said. Turning around, she motioned for Riku.

"I suppose you want me to intercept them," Riku said, matter-of-factly.

"Exactally!"

With a nod, Riku left.

"What of Alice?" Hook asked. Maleficent shook her head, obviously in defeat. "I was certain that she was one of the 7 Princesses of Heart."

"As did I," Maleficent said. "But it seems that someone is of purer heart. Have you got Jasmine yet, Jafar?"

"About as good as any street rat that has been thrown in the dungeon," Jafar assured.

"Then we go as planned," Maleficent said. "I feel that one of Blastbone's two friends we are looking for."

* * *

"WENDY!" Blaster shouted as he reached Merlin's house, looking at his friend. "I've missed you!"

"No offense, but who are you?" Wendy asked.

"I'm Blaster, your friend."

"It's true," Char replied.

"Prove it!" Wendy demanded, angrily. She summoned her keyblade in a rage.

"I don't want to hurt you," Blaster said, summoning his keyblade, "But it's the only way."

Blaster held his keyblade to Wendy's head, right between the eyes. A beam of light struck Wendy's forehead and both Blaster and Wendy soon ended up in some place where everything was white. Blaster lowered his blade and dismissed it.

"Where have you taken me?" Wendy demanded.

"I have taken you to the abyss of knowledge and memory," Blaster replied, making a door appear. "It is basically what is in your mind and in your heart. I ask that you walk through this door, and, when you get to the end, you will know who you are."

"How do you plan to lead me astray again?" Wendy asked. "I don't think you really want to help me."

"I do want to help," Blaster replied, starting to glow a bright yellow, "but the question is: How much do you really trust me?"

As Wendy walked through the door, Blaster disappeared in a flash of light. He returned to Merlin's house, but had to pick himself off the ground. Wendy was also on the ground, but she remained unconscious.

"My, my," Merlin said walking in. He was in a blue robe, had a blue pointed hat, had a long, grey beard, and had a pair of glasses on. "What have you done to your friend?"

"I am trying to get her to remember who she is by having her travel through her own heart," Blaster said. "She will be vulnerable, so, someone should stay with her."

"I don't mind staying with her," Char said, seconds before a big crash rocked the area.

"I'll stay here and protect my Wendy," Blaster said. "You go help Sora, Donald, and Goofy." There was a pause. "That's an order!"

"Happy Valentine's day," Char muttered, saying "Happy" very sarcastically. "Yes, SIR!" she added. Both she and Cody ran out to see what was going on.

"I will help you in protecting your friend," Merlin said. The three rose to the attic, Blaster holding Wendy. Once she was set on the bed, Merlin cast a very strong shielding charm. Blaster summoned his keyblade and set it down on the other end of the room, heading to sit next to Wendy while she dove into her own heart. He was hoping it wouldn't take too long, but Murphy's Law wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

What will happen to Wendy in her dive through her heart? What is going to happen to Blaster? What was that loud noise that could have make everything go haywire in Traverse Town?

(Char walks into writing room)

Char: (sits down on the couch) This could get interesting in the next chapter!

**Blastbone:** (turns around) I feel that two epic battles should be going on at the same time.

Char: Not good!

**Blastbone:** Too late! Already in the script!

Char: (Gets up to leave) Guess I missed that chapter. I'm gonna go read it. (she leaves)

**Blastbone:** (returns to his writing) Now, how do I fit my Drackenor character into this? (looks up and turns to the camera in his room) Please R&R. It's the least I could ask for. (returns to writing)


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle Scene

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: I remind the viewers that everything related to Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney Interactive, Buena Vista Games and Square Enix. I am, however, the original creator of Blaster, Cody, Char, Wendy, and the _Bellerophon_.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Battle Scene

_(Cue Dramatic Music)_

"What…is…that?" Char asked, as the guard armor had returned.

"We called it the Guard Armor," Donald quacked as he attacked the nearest leg with a blizzard spell.

"DUCK!" Cody shouted as the arms came twirling around. Donald didn't get out of the way in time and was struck, slamming into the nearest wall.

The battle had started when Cody and Char arrived in the second district. The Keyhole was revealed, and the fountain it was set in was surrounded by fire. The instant Char saw the massive heartless, her keyblade was in two, and she was fighting alongside the other three with Cody.

"JUMP!" Sora yelled seconds before a massive shockwave was created by the falling feet of the guard armor. He was just about to attack when…

"It's changing shape!" Char exclaimed. The guard armor turned its body upside down, turned its feet into arms and the arms to feet, and turned its head upside down and lowered the inverted visor to show his black face. Opposite Armor began its attacks.

Char charged, her two Keyblade halves flashing in the lights from the surrounding buildings. She parried all the attacks the Opposite Armor dished out, and the armor blocked all of Char's attacks. She eventually got hit by a "foot" while attacking and ended up flying into the nearest building. Cody picked up where Char left off by flashing his gun/keyblade several times before it swiped by the right "arm" in a shower of sparks. Sora quickly followed suit and hit the same arm, causing it to fall to the ground. Seconds later, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke and it looked like the Opposite Armor was angry with Cody and Sora for destroying his arm. Char ran up and locked her two keyblade halves against the remaining arm.

Goofy now attacked, slamming his shield into the last arm. Donald followed it up by throwing fire at the arm, causing it to explode. The two legs were left as the area was covered in the shower of pieces that was the Guard Armor's left foot, or the Opposite Armor's left arm.

"We need to keep at it!" Sora shouted. Everyone decided to attack at once, which caused the Opposite Armor to try a new form of blocking, and sent everyone flying into the immediate area. Sora was the first to get up, followed by Char, her two halves flashing more dangerously than ever. This time, she had a certain glow in her eyes. It was the glow that meant that the Opposite Armor was going to see how bad Char really could be.

* * *

"So, there you are!" A voice said as Blaster sat next to Wendy's bed. Within seconds, Blaster was still sitting next to Wendy in the same position, but his Keyblade was now in hand.

"What do you want?" Blaster demanded pointing his Keyblade out while still looking at his still unconscious friend. He finally stood up and turned around to face Riku. "Who are you?"

"What's it matter to you?" Riku said, withdrawing a normal sword. Blaster dismissed his Keyblade and summoned his sword, which came to him using the beaming technology on his ship.

"Matters a lot!" Blaster replied. "Why are you here?"

"I have come to reclaim a prisoner," Riku said, beginning to walk forward.

"Activate shield," Blaster said to no one imparticular. Almost instantly, a blue force shield rose between Blaster and Wendy, and Blaster put his sword into the ready position. Riku stopped in his tracks.

"No shield can prevent me from getting through," Riku said, fiercely positioning his sword level with Blaster's.

"Gonna have to get through me first," Blaster mocked, and he took one quick swipe with his sword.

**(A.N.: Kids, don't try this at home!)**

Riku attacked back, but was too slow to take a bit of Blaster with him. Blaster retaliated with an overhead blow that was blocked when Riku did the same. With the blades meeting halfway, it was now a battle about who the stronger person was. Blaster was getting the upper hand and forced Riku to turn around so that Blaster was with his back to Wendy. Blaster didn't realize that Char and Cody were beginning to drain Blaster's strength to defeat the Opposite Armor.

Blaster began to lose his ground, and soon fell afterwards, his blade flying across the room. Blaster summoned his keyblade in the hopes that he could defend himself. He was fighting a losing battle, hoping his friend would wake up soon.

* * *

"Wendy," Blaster's voice called from the distance. The white room seemed to go on forever, showing her clips of her memories.

"This is weird," Wendy said. "When will it end?"

"Do you remember who you are?"

"I think I have enough information to prove that we are friends, but, how do I get out?"

"It's easy," Blaster said as he appeared. He looked ghostly and had a small smile on his face. "You just have to walk through the door behind me."

"Simple enough," Wendy said, starting to walk towards the door.

"There is one catch, though," Blaster's "ghost" said. "Once you go through that door, you cannot return to your body just yet."

"What do I have to do?"

"Go through the door and fight the darkness that was placed into your heart," Blaster replied. "I have faith in you, and you have the power of light always with you."

"How do you know I will win?"

"Because," Blaster's "ghost" said as he disappeared. "I will always be with you."

Wendy walked through the door and entered onto a stone pedestal big enough for her to do the mile if she ran around for more than 6 laps. Once inside, she felt the door shut behind her. She looked around the dark room hoping for a light. As if someone heard her thoughts, a light began to shine from the ground. On the other end of the pedestal stood what appeared to be her, but Wendy was not fooled when the other suddenly turned black and withdrew a sword. Wendy had her new keyblade out in a heartbeat and the battle was on.

* * *

"One more blow should do it!" Char said as the Opposite Armor hovered in a precarious position. The feet were knocked away and the body was almost defeated. Sora took the last hit and destroyed the heartless. Char then sealed the keyhole with her Keyblade.

"Yes!" Sora shouted, happy that they had finally defeated the Opposite Armor.

"Blaster," Char and Cody said together, running back into the alleyway.

"I hope he didn't get attacked by anyone," Char said. They both ran towards the house, but were stopped by a force shield. "Where did this come from?"

"I don't know," Leon said, as he walked in from the other side of Merlin's house, running his gunblade against the shield. "It was activated just about 5 minutes ago, and I haven't been able to get in there."

"Blaster must be in serious trouble right now," Cody said. Char began attacking the shield with the two halves of her keyblade. "I doubt that will work."

"I have to at least try," Char replied, continuing her attack on the shield.

* * *

"You are weak, and you will yield to the darkness," the dark Wendy said, preparing to deal the final blow. The real Wendy was on the ground near the edge of the large pedestal, her keyblade on the other side and her dark counterpart standing above her with her blade ready to strike.

"True, I may yield to the darkness now and again, but my true powers are when I shine," Wendy retorted. She summoned her keyblade and took one quick swipe at her dark counterpart's legs. The dark counterpart fell to the ground and was quickly stabbed through the heart with Wendy's keyblade. It disappeared in a puff of smoke, screaming at the top of her dissolving lungs. Wendy stood up and the dark room, with light coming out of the pedestal suddenly turned into a white room as the darkness.

"WENDY!" Blaster's voice said, but a ghostly figure didn't appear. "I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!"

Wendy closed her eyes, and felt a sudden falling sensation. She began to hover on her back until it landed on something soft. When she opened her eyes, she was on a bed. She turned her head and saw Blaster battling against someone and losing. Wendy stood up, lowered the shield, and blocked the final blow that Blaster was unable to block.

"Leave, now!" Wendy said, taking a vigorous strike. Blaster's opponent climbed through the roof and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Welcome back," Blaster said.

"What do you mean, welcome back?" Wendy joked. "I was here the whole time."

"Well, I have a feeling that we are gonna need to catch up," Blaster said.

"Man, are you in for a long story," Wendy said, sitting down on the bed.

_(End Dramatic Music)_

* * *

Where will the group be taken next? Where are the other Crux Stones? And why is Riku really after Wendy?

_Wendy: (Walks in) At least this time I didn't end up sleeping the whole time._

Cody: (Walks in after Wendy) True, but you missed out on the outtake for the Opposite armor scene. Char accidentally pierced the armor's body and screwed up the electronics in it. It ended up dancing instead of fighting. It was even playing its own hip-hop music.

**Blastbone: (Turning to address the audience) Why me? (Turns to Cody and Wendy) Why aren't you getting ready for the next chapter?**

_Wendy: Because the producer decided that we take a break while he chances the film in the cameras._

Cody: And we have been working for more than 5 hours straight.

**Blastbone: (Looking at the door) Where's Char and Blaster?**

_Wendy: Probably making out. They are like their film counter parts. They cannot get enough of each other._

**Blastbone: I sure hope they don't regret that. (Wendy and Cody leave after they hear the call to the set. Blastbone turns to the Audience) Please read and review, and don't forget about the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Genie in a Bottle?

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: I remind the viewers that everything related to Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney Interactive, Buena Vista Games and Square Enix. I am, however, the original creator of Blaster, Cody, Char, Wendy, and the _Bellerophon_, and the mysterious character mentioned in the last paragraph. Please Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 9: Genie in a Bottle?

After the little fiasco inside Merlin's House, the shield was lowered and Blaster and Wendy nearly collided with Char and Cody as they all tried to get through the front door. While Blaster was fighting, his friends found the second Crux Stone because it fell out of the keyhole after a THIRD Navigational Gummi. When Cid investigated this gummi, he said that it was part of a pair, and the crew had to find the other. In addition, Cid attached the two Navigational Gummis (which happened to be a pair), and threw in a Warp Gummi for the heck of it.

For Blaster and his crew, he went to where the _PIG_ crash landed and began a quick repair while Sora and Crew went along ahead. While Blaster was fixing the _PIG_, he noticed there was some massive damage to the weapons and shields console, and he was also unable to fix it entirely, because the parts were unavailable to him. He suspected that the replacement parts were in either the Battle Tank or the Tail (Battle) Sections.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that we can attach the _PIG_ to the bottom of the_Bellerophon_," Blaster said, piloting the small cargo to the "mother" ship. "Everything else checks out but the weapons and the shields."

"We got a hit," Char exclaimed from the back of the _PIG_. "The tracking devices on the other sections indicate that the tail end of the_Pegasus_ is still on that one world, but I cannot get to it from here. Every time I try to get a lock, the navigational systems go haywire!"

"And you checked each navigational system three times?" Blaster asked as the _PIG_ docked onto the tail of the ship.

"I even quadruple checked on my side," Wendy said over the cracking of a communicator. Wendy was on the Bridge of the _Bellerophon_ as well as Cody. "There seems to be some sort of interference that she hasn't encountered before."

"OK," Blaster said as he opened the hatchway, talking into his wristband. "I need you to see if we can calibrate the sensors to get through that interference. Until then, we should be headed out. We are already about a day behind"

"Blaster," the ship's computer said in its cool, metallic, female voice. "I have calculated the correct way to recalibrate the hyperdrive engines, but the only way for them to work correctly is for someone to manually move the power conduits from the first latch to the fifth one."

"I'm on it," Cody said into his communicator. "I have confirmation that Sora has made it to Agrabah."

"Good," Blaster replied. "I am headed up to the bridge now with Char. Prepare to take us out of orbit, and bring all shields to full power, just in case."

"Already done," Wendy said. "Cody is changing the conduits now, and we should be ready to go momentarily."

"Prepare the hyperdrive and head to the warp hole," Blaster said. "I'll be on the bridge in a few."

It only took Blaster about a minute to get to the bridge because he nearly ran at the speed of light, making sure his wristband's time manipulation device was actually working right. Within seconds of arriving, Blaster felt the ship take off into a blue wormhole in space at more than 300 times the speed of light. They emerged from hyperspace right in front of an orange spiral of what looked to be clouds. The warp hole seemed to look like a black hole, but there was no gravitational field, and the ship emerged from the warp hole into more space. Almost immediately, the ship was under attack from heartless.

"Taking fire!" Char exclaimed as she looked at the "radar," which had an outline of the ship as it was at the time, surrounded by a sphere that represented the shield. All around the ship were little yellow dots, each one depicting a heartless ship.

"I notice!" Blaster exclaimed as another shot rocked the ship and caused sparks to fly from a conduit overhead. "What's our status?"

"Shields are already down 10 and we have lost our hyperdrive again," Wendy said.

"Return fire!" Blaster ordered, seconds before another shot caused another conduit to shower the bridge with sparks. "What happened to those surge protectors?"

"They are…unresponsive!" Cody exclaimed. "All secondaries are also inoperative. I am attempting to divert to triliminaries."

"Well, we have no other choice, so I guess we have to go do some more repair work later," Blaster sighed as the ship was pelted again.

"Shields are down to 50!" Char shouted. "Multiple heartless bearing 114.9 at elevation angle 13.5."

"Fire on those targets!" Blaster shouted. A blue laser emanated from one of the guns on the ship, and impacted the lead heartless ship. With one hit, the shot had destroyed the heartless ships and the two flanking either side of it.

"Targets have been destroyed!" Wendy confirmed, looking out the side window. "Looks like the remaining enemy ships are buggin' out."

"I can confirm," Char said. "We are entering the vicinity of Agrabah. The gummi ship is already here."

"Let's go help him then!" Blaster said. Seconds later, they were surrounded by light before disappearing in a flash.

"Repair bots," the computer said. "Begin repairing all key systems!"

Several robotic droids came out of holes in the walls and began repairing all the systems of the ship.

* * *

To get back to the actual Kingdom Hearts part of this, when Blaster went to get the _PIG_, Sora and crew went to their gummi ship and immediately set out for Agrabah. Upon landing, Sora and crew were attacked by some heartless, but Sora put his new Aero spell to good use, making sure he was well protected before attacking every heartless he came too. In the end, they found someone behind some crates in an alley. As Sora introduced himself to Jasmine, a princess who seemed to have some sort of love towards one of the locals. Her long black hair was in a pony tail and she wore blue clothing, which consisted of some baggy pants and a bra-like top, but not showing much more that the shoulders and the midriff. Right on cue, a sinister laugh was heard by the group, emanating from the building above. 

"There you are, Princess Jasmine," Jafar exclaimed. He was the royal viser to the sultan, but, in his lust for power, took over the position of ruler. He stood above with his parrot Iago and several heartless.

"Jasmine, run!" Sora demanded, withdrawing his keyblade.

"They boy with the key," Jafar sneered.

He walked away, leaving Sora with the heartless. Once they were defeated, Sora began to unlock doors with his keyblade, as it did have the ability to open any lock. He eventually wandered into a house where a carpet was stuck under some bureau. Sora released it, and it flew off towards the desert. Once outside the gates, Sora found the carpet, who gestured to Sora to get on. It only took about 3-5 minutes to get to where they were going, and it didn't look good. Sora found Aladdin, who was stuck in what looked to be quicksand with his monkey friend, Abu.

"We should help him!" Sora said seconds before heartless began to attack. The battle took a while, but Sora, Donald, and Goofy held their own until Aladdin withdrew a lamp.

"Genie, get rid of these guys!" Aladdin shouted while rubbing the lamp. An oversized, blue man came out with a beard and golden wristbands appeared.

"Wish number one, comin' right up!" the genie said. With one quick point, blue smoke issued from Genie's finger, and the heartless in the area disappeared. After that, Sora turned to leave with Aladdin on the magic Carpet, explaining that he had gotten the flying carpet and the lamp that holds Genie prisoner. "I'm lucky if I even see the light of day every 2 centuries or so," he said with a heavy heart.

"How would it be if I used my last wish to set you free," Aladdin asked.

"You would do that?!" Genie said, obviously flabbergasted.

"Sure," Aladdin said. "Just gotta save Jasmine first."

The group entered the city of Agrabah to see that some ways were blocked off. Seeing this, Aladdin decided to take off to his house and find a way across from there. Sure enough, at the gates of the palace, Jafar and Jasmine were standing there, Jasmine looking as if she didn't want to be there. Sora, Aladdin and crew, jumped down to meet the greedy viser and the princess with the exception of Genie, who ended up back in the lamp.

"So, setting your heights a little high, aren't you, street rat," Jafar sneered.

"Genie, save Jasmine," Aladdin whispered, rubbing the lamp. This caught Jafar's attention as Genie was air-lifting Jasmine out of the way.

"Only one wish left!" Genie said. "You are making this too easy."

"I'm sorry, boy, but I am afraid your second wish has been…denied," Jafar said, with a slight pause before he said "Denied."

Sure enough, Iago was flying towards Jafar, holding the lamp that Aladdin had in his hands, Genie disappeared, dropping Jasmine into a pot while apologizing. Aladdin was furious now, but several of the surrounding pots turned into the pot spider heartless, hindering his ability to attack the greedy ruler.

"I now bid you farewell," Jafar said, then adding to his heartless minions, "Attack!"

Two other pots turned into what seemed to be the head and tail of a centipede, and pot spiders began to assemble to create the pot centipede. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin all began to attack. It took the crew about five minutes to effectively demolish the midsection of the creature, but the head forced everyone away. Sora was in line for an attack when the creature turned and prepared to attack Sora. Having nowhere to go, Sora went into a defensive position and prepared for the attack, keyblade held out in a defensive position.

There was the significant sound of metal impacting something hard, but it was not Donald, Goofy, or Aladdin who attacked. Instead, Blaster's brown trenchcoat blocked Sora's view of the creature.

"Why weren't we invited to this party," Blaster asked almost sarcastically, tossing a fireball from his hand at the creature. Wendy, Char, and Cody appeared from the sky as well, their keyblades drawn. "Let's finish this fight."

Sora nodded and everyone began to attack the now severely outnumbered creature, blades flashing, shields impacting and a staff that knocked the newly created fireball at the creature.

* * *

High above the world, the _Bellerophon_ began to pick up other strange readings. The readings looked as if it was from a Drakorian ship, a ship that was once the pride and joy of the alien known as Drackenor, an evil dictator who wanted nothing but to kill Blaster. Blaster had taken his chances while trying to find the Crux stones the first time, and he killed Drackenor. But the computer kept on making sure that it wasn't Blaster's worst enemy.

* * *

What will happen to Jasmine? Will Jafar win with his newly found "prisoner?" And is Blaster's worst enemy ready to make Blaster pay for his supposed death? 

**Blastbone: (drawing pictures of the crux stones to show everyone later) I know because I am the one who is thinking about it. Thus far, I have not gotten any bad word about this story…then again, I haven't gotten any good word about it either. Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Bad is an Understatement

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: I remind the viewers that everything related to Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney Interactive, Buena Vista Games and Square Enix. I am, however, the original creator of Blaster, Cody, Char, Wendy, Drackenor, and the _Bellerophon_.

* * *

Chapter 10: Bad is an Understatement

"My Lord," a green alien said in a gruff voice. "I have detected your enemy's ship. It seems to be severely damaged, and it has limited defensive capabilities. It also looks as if there is currently no one aboard. Shall I take it out, Lord Drackenor?"

"No," the green alien commander said, with spikes protruding from his shoulders and elbows. "Let them discover that I too am looking for the Stones of power on their own. How are we doing in getting through all the darkness?"

"Very well, my lord," the green captain said. "I am curious to know how you plan to use your dominion to destroy the ship of the ancients if you are going to make that ship return to 'factory settings,' if you will"

"All in good time, my colleague," Drackenor said, an evil smirk on his face as he began to leave Agrabah. "All in good time. Plot a course for the dark world!"

The ship, which looked like a cross of one of those Klingon Birds of Prey, and the BC-304's from Stargate (both of which I also do not own), decloaked and went through a hyperspace window, headed for the same world that both Char and Wendy escaped from. The_Bellerophon_ saw this and immediately told the crew.

* * *

"Crap!" Blaster exclaimed. "Drackenor is back!" 

"Crap!" Char repeated. "How did he get here? We got here by accident!"

"Maybe we accidentally brought him along," Cody exclaimed. "I will need to check out his ship in order to get an accurate reading."

"I'm sorry, but that is impossible," the _Bellerophon_ replied. "The ship jumped to hyperspace and is headed into the darkness."

"Drackenor!" Blaster exclaimed again. "Dang, thought I killed him!"

"Lemmie guess," Sora said as they made their way back into the dessert. "Drackenor is a pretty bad adversary?"

"Sora," Blaster said, pausing for a second before adding, "for him, bad…is an understatement!"

"So, worst nightmare?" Sora asked.

"Now, you're pushing it," Blaster replied.

"_Bellerophon_, were you able to detect any anomalous readings while we were traveling between universes?" Cody asked as they arrived at the spot where the Cave of Wonders would reveal it's entrance.

"I'll look into that now!" the ship replied.

"So, where were we?" Blaster asked as they approached where they thought the giant head of the tiger would emerge from the sand, revealing the opening to the Cave of Wonders. When the sandy tiger head appeared, however…

"This could get interesting," Blaster exclaimed, looking into the eyes of the tiger.

"Define interesting," Char said not noticing.

"OH MY GOD, WE ARE GONNA DIE!!" Cody shouted, narrowly avoiding the teeth of the monstrosity. Its eyes were normally a bright yellow, but it seemed that the heartless had taken control of it; its eyes had changed to a deep, glowing purple. In addition to the heartless controlled sand "monster," several other heartless appeared. Blaster had his keyblade out faster than anyone else did. Sora summoned his seconds afterwards and the rest followed suit, Donald withdrawing his Staff, Goofy withdrawing his shield, and everyone else brandishing their swords/keyblades.

"Let's get this party started!" Blaster said, while smiling. It had become obvious that Blaster would make odd remarks just before fighting.

* * *

"Maleficent," Captain Hook said, walking into the room. "You have a guest!" 

Maleficent turned around, as she was facing the window, to watch her heartless escorting a green, spike-shouldered alien. Drackenor surveyed the room, but then spotted Maleficent, who seemed to be quite upset.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my…" Maleficent began, looking at Hook, who coughed angrily. "…I mean, our, dominion?"

"Just wanted to see what was in town!" Drackenor said, beginning to smile.

"Well, you have come to the right place…to become a heartless!" Maleficent said, beginning to shroud herself in black and green flames.

"Ah," Drackenor said, looking at his escort of Shadows. "So, these are the heartless. Never knew you were the ones behind these little guys. Mind you, some of them do seem to be a bit defenseless."

"What are you suggesting?" Maleficent demanded, beginning to let her flaming shroud to diminish.

"I am suggesting that you let me join you," Drackenor said. Maleficent began to look at Drackenor with that evil look. "I am suggesting that, if we were a team, we could get rid of all of those Keyblade masters, and take over every world. Besides, I have a score to settle with Captain Blastbone Clarkson. What do you say?"

"I say we have a deal," Maleficent said. "Riku!"

"What?" the boy asked, walking into the room.

"Please take Mister…" Maleficent began, turning to Drackenor.

"Drackenor," the alien finally said. "LORD Drackenor."

"My apologies," Maleficent said. "Please take Lord Drackenor to our VIP suite!"

"Gladly," Riku said, escorting the alien out of the room.

"Finally, someone who is working for the same cause," Drackenor muttered, making sure that no one heard a word he said. "But that...was way too easy"

* * *

"I'm just guessing here," Cody said, "but I thought you just said that Jasmine is one of seven or nine Princesses of Heart that hold the key to opening 'the door'. Which is it, seven or nine?" 

"We are still uncertain, but you will not survive this trial to find out," Jafar sneered. "Genie, attack them!"

The blue magic trickster emerged from the gold lamp that held him prisoner. Genie began to attack, stating he was sorry before he launched onto the field. Everyone's main target, however, was Jafar. Before we get too far, let's head back to see what happened. Sora blew the heartless away and destroyed the telepathic control that caused the great sand tiger to become so fearless. Blaster fell almost 60 feet into a water cave deep below the main alleyway and was killed after landing on the rocks below, but returned later to fight off some powerful heartless. It was hard to tell his crew and his new friends that he, somehow, was unable to die or remain dead, revealing a secret that had been kept for over 7 years, which was about the time that Blaster met his friends.

When the crew got to the Lamp room, Jafar had already knocked Jasmine unconscious, and had the Genie reveal the Keyhole, which is…oh no…they finished the battle while I went back in time, Jafar fell into a pit with a platform surrounded by magma, Sora, sealed the keyhole, and Jafar turned into a Genie…and now he's inside his black lamp, ready to serve whoever holds the lamp next. Talk about a quick battle

It is at this point were we continue our story.

Sora and co. ended up riding on "Carpet" to escape, but Jasmine had disappeared before the ground started shaking and Blaster saying in a hurried voice, "time to go!" The whole group began their escape, with Blaster using a personal shield to deflect the small debris that would have knocked anyone off the carpet. Sora had the "helm" for the most part, making sure that all the big pieces of debris were avoided. Near the end, it was getting really dangerous, but Sora managed to thread the needle seconds before the only gateway out of the cave closed.

"Now THAT," Wendy said, breathing heavily, "was close!"

"Barely had time to get this!" Cody exclaimed. In his hand, he held a third Crux stone.

"Score one for the team!" Blaster said, looking around for Char. "Hey, did you guys see Char?"

"Last I saw, she was with Jasmine!" Goofy said.

"Oh great," Blaster said, realizing that, once again, he was separated from a friend.

"Don't worry," Donald said. "We'll find her again."

Blaster was getting furious because he knew who was behind all of this.

"Mark my words!" Blaster said angrily. "This is Drackenor's fault, and I am NOT gonna let him just walk away without a fight. If Drackenor wants to take my friends, he crossed the line! He WILL pay!" Blaster's eyes began to glow a deep red as the ground around him shaked and cracked. "Char, I'm comin for you. The same thing goes for Drackenor!"

* * *

**Was Drackenor behind this? What will happen to Char and Jasmine? And how is Sora and co gonna rescue them? Answers to this coming soon…probably as soon as I decide to write another chapter…which could be a week or more.**

**P.S. Lack of reviews this story Me going crazy...plz review...and no flames...leave that to Axel! **


	11. Chapter 11: Whale of a Story

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: Yeah…you know the drill…I don't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts. So, as promised…still, with the lack of reviews (not whining)…Here is Chapter 11.

Wendy: (background voice) Not Whining my eye!

Author's Note: Next time…CLOSE THE DOOR!

* * *

Chapter 11: "Whale of a Story"

Char woke up several hours after Riku brought her and Jasmine back from Agrabah. The first thing she noticed was that she was in one of the pods again. Sitting on a table was her "doll" with bindings of darkness. Char had looked at her surroundings before she quickly put her hands to her head.

_Wow,_ Char thought as the massive headache passed. _Whatever that guy used sure packed a punch!_

Char slowly dropped her hands and noticed some sort of mechanical devise on her right wrist. It looked like a large bracelet, only with technical ticking and flashing lights, closer to her hand than the wristband on her left arm that she had put on when she had begun her adventures on the _Bellerophon_. Taking a look at her bound doll, she tried to expel the darkness, but only found herself clutching her head in another massive headache.

"How do you like my power cancellation device?" Drackenor said as he appeared from behind the shadows.

"Drackenor," Char said as she was released from the pod, but was still bound by the darkness. She picked herself up with some difficulty after falling out. "I was sure that we defeated you last time. How did you survive?"

"When you destroyed my fleet with that worthless hunk of metal you call a ship," Drackenor taunted, "I took the liberty of rebuilding by teleporting to a ship left near the sun. From there, I have since rebuilt my empire."

"How did you get here?" Char demanded, hobbling over Drackenor so that they were almost face to face.

"It's quite funny really," Drackenor said, leisurely walking around Char, as if taunting her about her predicament. "We were traveling to your home world when we had a power surge and found ourselves in this universe. Completely cut off! I am certain that those Saxtron ships are going to destroy my fleet again before I can fire a shot."

"Don't think that I will pity you," Char said, trying to withdraw her keyblade, but the flash of white light was replaced by a flash of red. Char instantly recoiled as it felt like she had just touched a hot pan. She tried again, only this time trying to summon it using the miniature teleportation device that was in her wristband, but nothing appeared.

"So sorry," Drackenor said, smirking. "It's my favorite device. I modified the device to prevent you from summoning your key shaped sword. As you can see, if you try to summon it without your wristband, the light appears red instead of white, and your hand gets burned. Don't worry," He added as Char went to grab a healing potion, "It only affects the nerve endings, and they should regenerate thanks to the healing device incorporated with the Canceller. In addition, I took the liberty of installing a teleport jamming device with the Canceller. There is no way you will be teleporting away from us."

"Maleficent," Char said, as the witch (no pun intended) walked in and stood behind the now powerless female. "Nice to meet up with you again."

"I hope you find our new friend…to your liking," Maleficent said. "I understand you go back quite a ways."

"Yeah," Char replied, sarcastically. "We were just catching up on the time between now and the old days."

"Drackenor," Maleficent said. "I have a job for you."

Both Maleficent and Drackenor left the room, leaving Char inside, still hobbling around. She eventually picked up her doll and expelled the darkness by using her combat knife. She turned her attention to the bracelet and, using her wristband, found that the only way to get it off is with a certain signal, one that the wristband couldn't emit.

"Second Commander's log: June 13, 2001, 1358 Local time," Char said into her wristband, just like Wendy did. "I have been captured by the enemy and I have lost the ability to teleport anywhere, use my powers, or summon my keyblade. Drackenor has returned and has installed what he calls the Canceller, a power cancellation device. I do believe that it has a Tracking device included to prevent any escape. I will begin interrogations of the enemy group and attempt to relay any message to Sora and the crew."

* * *

"Well, whatever it was, it looks like it's gone," Sora said while inside the Gummi Ship. What had happened (since the last chapter) was that Aladdin had freed Genie from the lamp, and asked him to go with Sora and co. to help find Jasmine. Afterward, Al gave Sora and crew the keychain for the Three Wishes, and another Crux Stone. When the keyblades were changed, Blaster's with the two edges, Cody's with only the image changed, and Wendy's, whose hadn't been changed yet, changed so that it looked like the gunblade with the Three Wishes keyblade teeth. After that, the crew took off for the next world. Looking at the map, Sora suggested that Blaster head to another world, and Sora would catch up later.

Blaster began to head to a water planet, while Sora ended up taking another route towards what he thought was dark and creepy world. While en route, the gummi ship encountered a monstrous whale that seemed to be "floating" in space. After several passes the crew thought they were safe.

"Sora, you may want to rephrase that," Goofy said seconds before the whale reappeared right in front of the gummi ship.

"My bad," Sora said.

"Maybe we should head back!" Donald suggested.

"Too late," Sora replied. "It's gonna swallow us!"

The whale had opened its mouth seconds before Sora spoke, and the gummi ship was in its sights. Seconds later, the giant whale, aptly named Monstro, had the gummi ship in his mouth. As the gummi ship "crash landed" inside Monstro, Sora had an eerie feeling as he climbed out of the gummi ship and watched as Donald yelled at someone and Goofy protecting himself with his shield over his head.

"Uh, Goofy," Sora asked. "What's goin' on?"

"Well, we got swallowed by Monstro (sorry to state the obvious)," Goofy said, "and there's showers in the forecast." No sooner had he finished his sentence, an object fell out of the sky and bounced off Goofy's shield. "HEAVY showers."

Eventually, a boy was found, but it wasn't a real boy, only a wooden one. Jiminy Cricket, the king's Royal Chronicler, noticed it was Pinocchio, and tried to get the boy's attention, which failed when Pinocchio began to walk towards the back. Sora, Donald, and Goofy swam to what looked like a regular ship in the back of the mouth because Pinocchio was up higher on a platform. Once they made it onto the ship, an old man with glasses and grey hair spotted them.

"My goodness," He said, "you got swallowed too?"

"Yup," Sora said. "I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy."

"I'm Geppetto, Pinocchio's father," the old man said.

"Wait, where did he go?" Donald said, pointing out that Pinocchio had disappeared.

"One of these days," Geppetto muttered as Sora left to find the wooden boy.

* * *

"Well, I have survived without air for about half a day one time," Blaster said as they approached the world that was entirely under water, the crew on the bridge. "You say that the Battle Tank is down there?"

"Affirmative, Blaster," the _Bellerophon_ piped. "It is currently out of my teleport range."

"How much damage does it have?" Wendy asked.

"It is too extensive for anyone to repair at that depth," the ship said. "Only merpeople can go down there!"

"And, you don't have the capabilities to transform anyone, right?" Cody asked.

"Correct," the ship confirmed.

"I guess we wait then," Blaster said. "There is no possible way for any one of us to survive down there, and I don't plan on using this ship as a submarine." There was a long pause.

"So, we just wait," Cody said, breaking the silence. "I'm gonna see if Char activated her tracking device."

* * *

**Will the crew of the **_**Bellerophon**_** get a part of their ship back, or will it be lost forever? What does Drackenor have in store for Char? And, will Sora, Donald and Goofy end up making it out of Monstro?**

**Blastbone: (as Drackenor enters) What now?**

Drackenor: Just wanted to make sure that you are still on your toes. Besides, I know that you are planning the biggest battle in Kingdom Hearts, aside from those with Sephiroth.

**Blastbone: Yeah, and I can say that, soon, you are gonna go out with a bang…literally.**

Drackenor: (as he leaves the room) Good. Oh, and by the way…(to the audience) …I see that cursor headed for the back button. Please submit a review first, especially if it was to your liking. walks away

**Blastbone: (returning to writing) Yeah. What he said.**


	12. Chapter 12: Going Down Under

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…just my guys. And, here's…

* * *

Chapter 12: Going Down Under

(Quite Literally)

* * *

Author's Note: PS...sorry I am a week late...been busy doing other stuff...that's college work for ya.

* * *

"If there is no way for any of us to get down to the battle section by beaming us there," Blaster said, pacing on the bridge, "then maybe, we could try something else. How far can you beam anything down?"

"I can beam anything down about 15000 feet, but the Battle Tank is about 5000 feet further down," the _Bellerophon_ responded.

"I take it you can beam people into solid objects as well," Blaster added as he stopped pacing.

"It can kill if the cavity of the solid object is not hollowed out first," the ship replied, "but it is possible."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Wendy asked. "Because I'm thinking that you are going to risk your life to fix the Battle Tank from 20000ft below the surface of the ocean."

"That's exactly right," Blaster said. "Get an emergency air-lift bag ready and a diving tank…"

"That's suicide," Cody exclaimed. "Even if you can get down that far, it is going to be very dark down there, and, not to mention the fact that you have all that force trying to crush your body."

"That's a good point," Blaster said as he continued to pace. "What about the personal shield I had incorporated into the wristband?"

"I would say it has a half hour life at the least down that far," the ship replied. "I would advise you to work quickly."

"Gladly," Blaster said flatly as he got an emergency inflatable bag, so he could return to the surface, and a diving tank for oxygen down that far. "If you contact Sora, Donald, and Goofy, tell them what I decided to do, and let them know that, if they have the ability, to come down in case of an emergency."

"Will do," Wendy said, nervously pressing a few buttons. "I'll beam you half inside a rock near the surface, then beam it 14500 feet below the surface, just to make sure. After that, put your teleport array from your wristband onto the rock, then teleport to the interior of the ship. If it is not full of water, make sure you keep it that way."

"Good luck," Cody added as Blaster was beamed away with his diving tank and emergency bag with him. It was a tense few minutes as Cody watched the data on the screen behind the captain's chair. Finally, Cody said, "the teleport was successful, and he is now descending through 16050 ft."

"I hope he's okay," Wendy said.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing," Cody replied.

* * *

"What in the world am I doing?!" Blaster thought to himself as he descended, his legs inside a 2 ton rock, through 17000 feet, and rapidly dropping. He had his personal shield up, which surrounded him in a greenish, liquid-like substance that became brighter as he descended. It didn't take him long to reach the floor of the ocean, which was permeated with and odd, purple glow. Blaster only thought of sticking the teleport array inside the rock so that no one could get to it, then immediately beamed to his ship. After doing a preliminary scan, he found the bridge was still in tact and was not full of water, so he beamed into it.

The Battle Bridge looked as if a tornado ripped through it, but several key systems were still working. Shields were operating, but were at 50, and the engines were shot. To add insult to injury, every room around the engine room was sealed off.

"Captain's log, assumed to be Tuesday, March 31st, 2031 at 1308 Greenwich Mean Time," Blaster said into his wristband, taking the nozzle to the O2 tank (the diving tank) out of his mouth. "Preliminary reports indicate that the shield is still operative, but the engine room and all those surrounding it are sealed off due to possible flooding. I am attempting to conduct repairs soon. Hull integrity has not been compromised on any level, but I am still looking into the possibility that sensors are not functioning at 100. Starting my work now."

What Blaster didn't know was that a creature with the body of a human but the legs of an octopus slinked by and entered the ship through one of the broken air locks near the engine. This was Ursula, the sea witch that was working with Maleficent. Ursula sneaked further into the engine room and found something interesting…the design for a keyblade that had purple crystals on either side of the main shaft that, when read correctly, showed the roman numeral 13 (XIII). In a tube near the computer she found the plans in was what looked to be a keychain with a Diamond on the end of it. Thinking it was important, the sea witch took the keychain, which wasn't completely finished yet, and stole it. Seconds later, Blaster appeared in a flash of white light, swimming with the diving tank firmly attached to his back, looking from Ursula to his Keychain, then back, taking him a few seconds to realize that she must be working with the heartless.

"Drop the Keychain now," Blaster said using a synthesized voice, summoning his Keyblade.

"Make me," the sea witch exclaimed, "you pathetic little keybearer." The witch snapped her fingers and two eels slinked out from behind her, one with a bad left eye, and the other with a bad right eye. In a puff of black smoke, Blaster was left to deal with the two minions as Ursula escaped.

_That went well,_ Blaster thought as the eels attacked.

* * *

"Well that worked out well," Sora said as Monstro sneezed the gummi ship back out into "space." Sora, Donald, and Goofy all ran into Riku, who had Pinocchio hoping he would have a heart for Kairi. Eventually, Sora figured out Riku was not on his side in finding Kairi and had gone over to "the dark side," as Blaster would have called it. After a fight with a Giant Heartless, Monstro sneezed out the Gummi ship, which headed back for Agrabah to restock supplies. After a short trip back to where Monstro was, Sora this time predicted correctly that the giant whale was gone this time.

"Let's get out of here before it comes back," Donald suggested.

"Gladly," Sora said, flooring the engine (Donald had obviously taught Sora how to drive).

The ship continued forward until the _Bellerophon_ was able to pick it up on its sensors. The gummi ship approached slowly as to get a route set and memorized before it could make warp, where as the _Bellerophon_ could make any trip by traveling through hyperspace. Eventually, the Gummi ship was in communications range, which was Sora's cue to call.

"This is the Gummi ship calling the _Bellerophon_," Sora said over the coms. "Come in Blaster."

"This is Wendy," Wendy (obviously) replied. "Blaster has decided to drop to where we believe the Battle Tank section of our ship has fallen. However, that is about 20000 ft under the sea. There is no way to get to him unless you turn into mermaids."

"Easier said than done," Donald said as they teleported to some shallower parts of the ocean, turning Goofy into a turtle, Sora into a merman with a dolphin tail, and himself into a duck with the legs of an octopus with his magic.

"What about us?" Cody shouted as both he and Wendy were beamed down to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Cody had turned into a merman as well, only with a more grey dolphin tail, while Wendy turned into a mermaid with a yellow fish tail instead of a dolphin tail and a pair of green clam shells covering what needed to be covered. (I will not go any further with that respect)

"I have got Blaster, but he looks as if he's dying," Cody said, poking at his wristband, which was 100 waterproof. Sure enough, in the next "chamber," which meant going through a hole in the rock in front of them, Blaster was seen struggling for breath as two eels tried to squeeze all the air out of him.

"I just learned this," Sora replied, pulling out his Keyblade. Pointing it at the eels he shouted "FIRE!" and a fire ball about the size of Donald's head flew out of the Keyblade and hit the two eels full in the face. They left, leaving an apparently lifeless Blaster behind.

"Blaster?" Wendy asked as she dove to prevent her friend from falling to the ocean floor. "We need to get him up for air!"

"No you don't, I'm fine," Blaster replied as he swam, away, breathing in the water as if it was air without magic. "What?" He asked as everyone stared at him with that look of surprise written on their faces.

* * *

**What is wrong (or rather right) with Blaster? What is Blaster's true Keyblade? And why is Ursula in the mood for stealing Keychains?**

Blastbone: MAIL TIME!!

_Blaster: (the character) What did I get?_

Blastbone: (digs into mailbag) Let me see… (brings hand sharply out from the bag and back hands Blaster, leaving him with his jaw askew and is head turned to the right) That's a special delivery from my sister!

_Blaster: (walking away) I recognize the handwriting. (fixes his facial features) I think everyone else went to Pizza Hut or something._

Blastbone: Well, (dives into mailbag and comes back with a short letter) this is from Dragonfire411 and it reads…(turns to Dragonfire411 voice over) "Nice story. I'm working on a fanfiction as well. Check it out when you have time." (returns to normal) Thank you Dragonfire411, you are the first and only person thus far to submit a review, and for that, I send a package of 6 e-chocolate bars. And, by the way…this is where Blaster here learns how to breathe underwater.

_Blaster: Cool. Please Review, and no flames please…I'd leave that to Axel._

**Axel: (man in a black robe with red spikey hair, member of Organization XIII) I don't come in until Chain of Memories, so leave me out of this as much as you can please. I will be the ones that will send flames, and you had better watch out. Got it memorized? (everything cuts to black)**


	13. Chapter 13: Meet and Greet and Tech

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: Disclaimer same as the previous 12. And, (Drum roll) here's…

* * *

Chapter 13: Meet and Greet and Technical Difficulties…Oh no!

(end drum roll)

"Wait, how are you able to breathe underwater?" Cody asked as Blaster breathed in a lung-full of the liquid.

"Better question is why are you guys in mermaid form?" Blaster asked.

"Me," Donald quacked. "Now what about you?!"

"I honestly have no idea," Blaster said as he breathed in again.

"I think I might know," Wendy said as she taped on her wristband. "By the readings I'm getting, you should be dead."

"WHAT?!" Blaster exclaimed, checking his own wristband. Wendy was right. With all that water going into his lungs, he could easily see that every nook and cranny was filled with water, and that no oxygen exchange was taking place.

"I will need to check the blood oxygen levels," Wendy said. Tapping a few buttons, she added, "I guess your blood oxygen levels are perfect, but there are small traces of pure hydrogen in the plasma. I am guessing that your biological structure has complex enzymes that transform the hydrogen hydroxide into pure oxygen and makes two pure hydrogens, which is carried through the plasma and then released with the water vapor and the carbon dioxide you expel when you breathe out."

The entire crew looked at Wendy with a puzzled look on their faces. No one talked for several minutes.

"You know," Blaster said, remembering back in Traverse Town, "oddly, I sorta understood what you said."

"Never mind," Wendy muttered.

"HELP!" a voice yelled in the distance. It sounded male and with an odd, Jamaican accent. Around the corner, a crab, a flounder and a mermaid swam as fast as they could away from a group of pursuing Heartless.

"Crap!" Blaster exclaimed. He swam towards the heartless with Sora and Co. in tow.

Blaster attacked with his version of the Three Wishes, but he found it a bit hard for him to swim like everyone else. Sora had to "save" Blaster on a few occasions during the fight. When the last heartless was defeated, Blaster thanked Sora seconds before the trio came out of hiding. The mermaid had some green fish fins and a purple clamshell bra.

"Thanks for your help," the mermaid said to Sora. Turning to Blaster, her eyes widened to the point where it looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Ariel, what are you…" the crab began, in the same Jamaican voice. He noticed Blaster, then the look on the mermaid's face. "Ariel! Your father would have my claws for sure if he caught you hanging out with a HUMAN!"

"I'm sorry," Blaster said, "but…what?"

"What?!" The crab exclaimed. "If you are human, how are you able to breathe down here?"

"I would explain it to you, but you wouldn't understand," Blaster said flatly.

"Now, Sebastian," Ariel said to the crab. "What if daddy was just able to meet this human?"

"ARIEL! WAIT!" Sebastian exclaimed as Ariel swam away. "COME BACK!"

The crab and the flounder quickly followed the quickly retreating mermaid. The whole crew followed them, but Blaster stayed behind with Cody for a few seconds before they followed.

"I'm guessing we can't really let on where exactly we are from," Blaster said.

"I would advise against letting them know where we really live," Cody agreed.

* * *

"Well," Char said as she stood up in front of some powerful heart extractor, tied to a pole, with Drackenor at the controls. "That was…impressive."

"SILENCE!" the green alien shouted as he tried to fix his machine, which was currently smoking in a bad way from a vent on the top. The machine was about the size of a car and had a three pronged claw in the center in the shape of a triangle. "I still haven't been able to figure out how not to cause a power overload in the primary capacitor."

"I would think it would work well as a grill instead of a heart extractor," Char pointed out. "If you would let me, I'll make dinner. I mean, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Sure, as soon as you turn over your friends," Maleficent said as she walked from behind Drackenor. "What is the status on this machine?"

"Still can't figure out how to prevent the primary capacitor from overloading," Char said as if she was bored. "I keep telling him to use a surge protector, but he just keeps blundering on."

"Maybe if I put in a surge protector, then it probably wouldn't cause the power buildup in the capacitor," Drackenor said, not listening to Char. "Then, I could reroute power from the capacitor to the heart storage device because that wasn't getting enough."

"NOW he realizes," Char exclaimed as Drackenor started tinkering. "Are you sure you want to side with the guy who can't take helpful advice?" Char added to Maleficent.

"I heard that!" Drackenor shouted from inside his magnificent machine, which was followed by a loud bang and a resulting yelp in pain.

"Seriously," Maleficent said, as she stood next to Char, looking at the machine, "I really don't know. If you tried to kill him, how did he escape?"

"Beamed out at the last second," Char whispered. "It seems as if he's not really one to give up. I mean, he's attacked the same world on numerous occasions with the same result: Utter Failure."

"And I let him join me?" Maleficent whispered back. "Oh boy am I in trouble!"

"OKAY! I THINK I GOT IT!" Drackenor yelled as he closed the "hood" off the machine. This caused Char to squirm in a way that only meant that she was trying to escape.

"If you were trying to escape," Maleficent asked, "then why didn't you try to resist earlier?"

"At that time," Char replied, "I knew he wouldn't get the thing to work. Now that it's working, I want to really get out of here."

But it was too late to escape because the machine was already started and the tips of the "claws" were beginning to glow an ominous purple. Within a matter of seconds, purple lightning shot out of each tip, meeting at the center of a perfect tetrahedron (3 sided pyramid). A larger bolt shot out of where the smaller bolts met and put a scorch mark on the wall 80 feet away and just about a foot to Char's right. Quickly, the engine of the machine died down and Char sighed in relief, now not trying to escape.

"Whew!" Char said. "That was really close, so now, I can spend about an hour relaxing. I just have to…WOAH!"

Char had turned her head to see Maleficent, who seemed to have been much closer to the initial blast than Char, and ended up with a sooty face, crazy black hair that was blown to one side as part of her horned headdress was blown away, and the right side horn was smoldering. Comically, she coughed once and fell to the ground backwards.

"Now, where did I put my sights?" Drackenor muttered, not noticing his "friend" on the floor.

"Uh, clean-up on isle 7," Char said comically as Drackenor began to tinker with what he thought were the sights on his machine. "Come on! Someone pick her up and move her out of here! Medic! Help! Fire! Barbeque! ANYTHING!" (uh…screenplay states that this scene cuts to black for comedic purposes...sorry folks)

* * *

"Ariel, what are you…?" a merman with a golden crown and trident began as Ariel swam towards him. Behind her swam the whole crew of undersea individuals followed finally by Blaster. The king, sitting on his large Clamshell throne, got angry and aimed the point of the trident at Blaster and fired a bolt of golden lightning.

"WOAH!" Blaster exclaimed as he barely dodged the bolt. "You could hurt someone with that!"

"You, human, are not allowed to be here!" The king shouted.

"Your majesty, if I may…" Blaster began, getting cut off by the king.

"(gasp) He speakes!" The king said, becoming wide-eyed. "Never in my 30 years of service have I ever been able to meet a person from up there that could speak down here, and address me!"

"Well, I'm unlike the humans you may know," Blaster said.

"I suppose you are from up there," the king said, pointing towards the water's surface.

"You could say that," Blaster said, becoming slightly nervous. "I am Blastbone Clarkson, and these two are my friends, Wendy and Cody. They are about as new to these waters as I am."

"I'm Sora," Sora said (obviously), "and these are my friends Donald and Goofy."

"I am King Triton," the king said. "I rule these waters. I believe you have met my daughter, Ariel, her little friend, Flounder," he added, pointing to the flounder (how fitting…course some of you already knew that), "and my trusted assistant, Sebastian."

"Pleasure to meet you, King Triton," Blaster said, bowing. "We are here bec-……"

Blaster was cut short as a large explosion occurred far outside the palace gates.

"Here we go again," Blaster exclaimed, following Sora and company with Ariel right behind, promising her father she'd be back.

* * *

**What caused that explosion? Where is the sea witch? And what will happen to Char? The answers to this and more to come…plz R&R…the crew is currently still filming the next chapter. Also, sorry for this being longer than the others, and the crappy ending.**


	14. Chapter 14: Ursula, the Sea Witch

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: Disclaimer same as the previous 13 or so. And, here's…

* * *

Chapter 14: Ursula, the Sea Witch

Just as Blaster swam away from the hole in the sea wall leading towards the underwater palace, he was struck in the arm by some falling rock that had become dislodged in the explosion. The source was just nearby: Ursula, the sea witch. She immediately targeted Sora, Donald, Goofy, Cody, and Wendy with her finger before Blaster swam back up with a dislocated shoulder.

"Ya know, that really hurt!" Blaster said swimming up to an edge in the wall. With a quick twist of his upper body, Blaster hit his left shoulder against the rock hard enough for the shoulder to pop back in place. Turning to Ursula, Blaster noticed a diamond keychain hanging from the shell necklace.

"Ursula!" Ariel said, preparing to attack. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm doing this!" Ursula said with a chuckle. In what seemed like a flash, she disappeared for a few seconds reappearing with the trident King Triton had. "And now, I say good bye."

Blaster narrowly avoided getting hit by a blast from the golden trident, but Wendy got it full in the chest. This caused her to double over in pain, and also caused Sora to go after Ursula with his Keyblade. However the sea witch disappeared in a flash of light. Blaster quickly swam to the aid of his friend, who had a giant black mark on her chest and she floated for a few seconds before she began to fall. Blaster went to catch her, but she also disappeared in a flash of light.

"What was that?" Ariel said as Cody swam over.

"Ursula has the keychain to a special version of my blade that I made called the Thirteen Order Crystal," Blaster said. "However, I was in the process of making the Keychain fit the Keyblade design after a failed attempt at another Keyblade, the Twelve Order Crystal. There was way too much power in it, so I decided that I would make it so I could control how much power it was given."

"What was it's status?" Cody asked.

"When she took it out, it was only 75 finished with the entire thing," Blaster replied. "It was finished with the design and was working on the power regulator that would be incorporated in the handle." Blaster paused for a second before continuing. "That's why she was able to teleport so fast. The Keychain has a special setting that causes the person holding it to teleport anywhere…and I was going to get rid of it for the Thirteenth version of my Order Crystal Keyblade."

"You made your own Keyblade?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but, more importantly, I need that chain back," Blaster said.

"Why?" Sora asked as he threw his keyblade in the Strike Raid, slicing a few of the heartless that had just appeared.

"Whoever holds the keychain will have access to that power, and it may be enough to destroy a world if it is in the wrong hands," Cody said. "That is why we need to get it back."

* * *

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!" Char demanded as Wendy's limp body was brought into the room, back in her human form. "I swear that, if you killed her…"

"She took a sunning blast to the gut," Maleficent said after ordering the heartless to lay Wendy's apparently lifeless body on the table in the room. However, when Drackenor walked into the room, the Witch moved Wendy to a bed on the other side of the room. "Drackenor, have you been able to get the heart extractor working yet?" she asked after making sure Wendy was not able to get up and escape due to cuffs of darkness.

"He asked me to help," Char said. "I refused, so I am still here, tied to a post and a giant generator in front of me ready to take my heart, if it works more than once. I told him not to use one of those dollar-store capacitors. It hasn't worked since you nearly lost your heart. The only person he should test that thing on is himself."

"I could have removed your heart in a heartbeat, if you will pardon any pun," Maleficent said. "Unfortunately, I have tried this on several occasions while you were unconscious, and I couldn't get through some sort of supernova barrier."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Char said. "I am part alien, and that might be what is causing the problems."

"I think I got it," Drackenor said, closing the lid to the machine he had been working on. Once Maleficent was out of the way, Char began to squirm in her bonds again, still unable to reach the knot of the rope that held her wrists to the post where she was tied.

Once again the three purple bolts met at a single tip, and fired a slightly larger bolt at Char. The bolt hit her full in the chest, but didn't burn like it did to Maleficent. Instead, it pulled out a pure white orb. This caused Char's eyes to gloss over, and make it look as if she was staring off into the distance. The bolts brought the orb inside the machine, which powered down seconds later.

"It works!" Drackenor said seconds after the heart container was removed.

"Well done," Maleficent said. "Prepare to use it on her friend."

Seconds later, the machine "exploded" causing black smoke to billow out of the top.

"NO!" Drackenor screamed. "The capacitor blew again, and it took out the manual targeting regulator. And, to add insult to injury, the machine is locked in the off position."

"Then get it working again, you useless imbecile!" Maleficent said before taking the heart container out of the room, leaving Drackenor to untie Char.

* * *

"By my readings, the keychain should be right about here," Blaster said, reading off his monitor and pointing down as if to say that they were there. It was a dark spot close to where the battle tank was.

"We are right on top of it, but where is it?" Sora asked.

"One guess," Cody said before beginning to swim backwards. Blaster and Sora followed suit, but Donald, Goofy, and Ariel didn't and nearly got caught by Ursula, who dropped down from above.

"Well, if it isn't the sea witch herself," Blaster mocked. "How about you hand over that Keychain and MAY not kill you."

"I think not," Ursula said, teleporting right behind Blaster with the Trident in his back.

"Are you going to kill me while my back is turned?" Blaster said as the Trident began to glow. Just as she was about to take the Trident and shove it through Blaster's back when he did something she didn't expect: He teleported behind her and had his Keyblade at the base of her neck. "Now, give me the Keychain before I turn you into a shish kabob."

Ursula was quick in trying to escape, but not fast enough for Blaster to cut through the string holding her necklace, causing the keychain to fall off. Ursula went to grab it, but Cody was there to catch it, his Key/gunblade at the sea witches neck. The sea witch suddenly grew in size, with a golden crown on her head and the Trident still in her hand.

"Oh crap!" Sora said.

"This is not good!" Blaster said, preparing for battle. However, Donald was right behind the giant sea witch, and, counting down he signaled for every magic user to use fire at the same time.

"FIRE!" Sora, Donald, Blaster and Cody shouted. Four fireballs erupted from the ends of the keyblades and the end of Donald's staff like four horses just let out of the gate. They all impacted with the force of a bomb, causing everyone to be blasted back. Ursula took the full force and began to fall, slowly dropping into a black cloud much like her black lair.

"Well…that worked," Blaster said, looking around and noticing that everyone was OK.

The Trident glowed and began to float away. Blaster instinctively latched onto it, followed by the rest of the crew. The trident guided them to a trident shaped slot in Ariel's Grotto. When the two aligned perfectly, after Sora and co. let go, the world's keyhole appeared. Cody was the one who took his keyblade to the keyhole, sealing the world from darkness. However, the keyhole did not spit out a gummi block.

Just then, Blaster's wristband went off.

"Now what?!" Blaster exclaimed looking at his wristband.

* * *

**What caused the wristband to go off? What will happen to Wendy? And the questions will continue as we come past the midway point of the story. This will all come together as soon as I actually finish this game…which I am almost done with. Anyway…Please R & R as always.**


	15. Chapter 15: Happy First Day of…Halloween

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: Disclaimer…Do I really need to repeat myself?

* * *

Chapter 15: Happy First Day of…Halloween?

Blaster looked at his wristband in shock. It showed Char's vitals, and it also showed that she had no heart. Blaster angrily slammed his fist into the side of his ship again. He and Cody fixed the battle tank before Blaster took a look at his wristband in depth.

"I guess Drackenor got his heart extractor working," Cody said. "Looks like they KNOW Char is one of these Princesses of Heart. Wonder what will happen to Wendy." Cody shuddered at the thought. He had fallen in love with Wendy, but not to the same level as Blaster and Char.

"Well, at least we have one more Crux Stone," Blaster said, tossing another one of the thirteen stones in his hand. Both he and Cody decided to touch the symbol at the same time, causing their arms to glow the same red as the symbol on the stone. In his other hand was another stone, this one with a white symbol. When both were used, the vault was opened on the bridge and the stones were put in. They now had 7 of the 13 stones, and it was on to the next world. Blaster decided to take the slow route and help out Sora in his Gummi Ship. Blaster was certain that he had to. The image of losing his two best friends, one of which he was in love with, was just unbearable, so he decided to take it out on the heartless.

The next world the visited looked kinda spooky, so Sora, Donald and Goofy got into costume in order to scare the inhabitants back, should they have to. Cody did the same, getting into a Freddy Krueger costume, complete with chainsaw. Blaster didn't get into costume because he felt that, if need be, his "mutant" form would scare the crap out of anyone.

"I guess we are ready," Blaster said. In the time it took them to get to this Halloween themed town, aptly named Halloween Town, Blaster had finished preparing the keychain to the Thirteen Order Crystal as he called it. When Blaster summoned his Keyblade, it looked like his version of the three wishes. In the blink of an eye, Blaster had the Diamond Keychain on the keyblade, making it morph into the keyblade Blaster designed himself. The teeth were purple crystal shafts that formed the number thirteen in roman numerals, the shaft was a black crystal rod, and the hilt was surrounded by pure white crystal shafts in a curvature.

"How can I get one of those?" Sora asked.

"Ya gotta kill a few heartless," Blaster said. "Then, make sure you have enough orilliatorium to make the keychain. Sad thing is that I ran out. And that metal is hard to come by."

"Welp, I haven't seen any heartless around," Goofy said.

"I was just going to say that," Cody replied. Seconds later, several heartless appeared.

"D'oh!" Blaster muttered, trying his best not to sound like Homer (Simpsons, I don't own that).

Within a matter of seconds, the heartless were…dancing.

"What in the world…?" Cody said. "Have you seen anything like it?"

"Unfortunately, no," Blaster said. "OK, are we going to ignore them or…" Blaster never got to finish his sentence because the Heartless began to come after them. There were a few there, and all of them were quickly disposed of, thanks to the Keyblades in the hands of Sora, Cody and Blaster (Well, in Cody's case, it's a Key/Gumblade). About a minute later, a tall skeleton walked out of a large building. The skeleton had on a nice Tuxedo of sorts, and judging by that, Blaster thought he was the head honcho in this world. The skeleton walked up, and, in a very scary face, roared at Blaster with his bony hands inches away from Blaster's face. Blaster simply closed his eyes for a few seconds after the skeleton roared, and then opened them. The eyes were now a deep red that shone like headlights. Blaster then grew to ten feet in height, easily towering over the 6 foot tall skeleton. Within a few seconds, Blaster's hair had turned white, and he roared back like the mummy soldiers from _The Mummy_ (I also don't own that).

"WOAH!" the skeleton replied. Blaster tried to revert, but found that he couldn't.

"Looks like I got into costume involuntarily and am stuck in it for a while," Blaster muttered, his voice much deeper. "Looks like I'm scary now," he added, causing the entire area to reverberate.

"Well, I was wondering why you weren't in costume," the skeleton said. "Thanks. Those creatures just arrived and were going crazy. I was going to add them to my act for Halloween this year, but I cannot seem to get them to dance with me."

"Why would you do that, Mr…" Sora said.

"Sorry," The skeleton said. "I'm Jack Skellington, The PUMPKIN KING!(a)"

"OK," Blaster said. "I'm Blastbone Clarkson, and this here is my friend Cody."

"Hi there," Cody said, waving as Blaster introduced them.

"I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy," Sora said, pointing to his comrades.

"Welcome," Jack said, waving to everyone. "Since you are all new here, I think I'll show you around."

Jack led them to a large building shaped like a tall spire with a large sphere on top of it. Inside the building was Dr. Finklestein, a "rag-doll" named Sally, and what looked to be a Search Ghost heartless that was "unconscious" on a nearby table. When all of the crew trooped into the door (Blaster needing a little assistance due to his 10 ft height, and the 8 foot door), Jack introduced the crew just before Dr. Finklestine decided to throw a switch, causing lightning bolts to eminate from the table, striking the heartless, as a "rag-doll" heart was struck at the same time. The heartless began to rise for a few seconds, before falling back onto the table.

"Looks like it failed again," The doctor, a bald guy with a hinged head, an extended "snout," and goggles said as he began to turn his wheelchair away.

"Just out of curiosity," Blaster said, his booming voice reverberating throughout the room, "But what in the world are you doing?"

"Trying to make this heartless have a heart," Jack replied. "In a sense, this guy should become normal…-ish."

'_Oh great,_' Cody thought. '_It's Drackenor all over again._'

* * *

Speaking of Drackenor…

The green alien had inadvertently woke up Wendy before she could be tied to the post in front of the Heart Extractor. The power cancellation device was already on her wrist so she wouldn't be able to overpower her. However, the Heart Extraction Machine was back to where it was before Char's heart was taken. After Char was placed on a bed to be prepared for her return to the tube, both Drackenor and Maleficent were unaware of a second entity that formed when they removed Char's heart and walked out of the castle unnoticed (This is one of the main characters of the next story…just so you know. More on that later).

"So," Wendy said, not too impressed with her current situation. "Are you going to steal my heart with that pathetic piece of metal you call a machine?"

"No, Wendy," Drackenor said. "I intend to steal your heart with this magnificent piece of metal I call a machine."

"Of course," Wendy said sarcastically. "One man's trash is another man's…or rather ALIEN'S…treasure."

"SILENCE!" Drackenor said menacingly as Wendy was finally tied to the post. "I kill you!" He added in a squeaky, Arabic-sounding voice (b).

"Like I haven't heard that before," Wendy muttered.

"What did you say?!" Drackenor demanded coming very close to Wendy with his spiked shoulder.

"Nothing," Wendy said, looking at the door behind the machine where Maleficent walked in.

"We are trying to remove her heart, you imbecile," Maleficent said angrilly, "gliding" over to Drackenor to whack him upside the head with her staff. "The plans were to take her heart, not her life."

"Sorry, Maleficent," Drackenor said, rubbing his head. "I take it that those guys are in that Halloween Town."

"How did you deduce that?" Maleficent questioned, curious at how he knew.

"Oogie left in a hurry," Wendy said. "What?" She added as Maleficent glared at her. "I am sure Mr. Forgetful over there would have forgotten that."

"I have an offer for you, Drackenor," Maleficent said. "How would you like to actually kill Blaster?"

"I can't because he is too strong and I cannot put the Canceller on him because it doesn't seem to work on him," Drackenor said. "However, I can take the remaining Crux stones and use them against him."

"Now we are talking," Maleficent said. "Dispatch your troops and try to get her heart in one piece."

"OH YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!!" Wendy shouted, struggling against her bonds as the witch walked out the door, followed closely by Drackenor. After a little while, Wendy quickly activated her wristband mentally (because the Canceller doesn't jam LONG RANGE communications) and sent a message to Blaster.

"CODE WHITE! Drackenor is going after the stones! Damsel is in distress and we have a mute singer! Hurry, because the Damsel is soon going to be a burnt chicken."

* * *

**What does this code mean? Will the enemy gain the power in the stones? And will Blaster be able to get to his friends on time? All will be revealed soon. Please R & R as always, and leave the flames to Axel…even though he doesn't come in until the second game.**

**(a) Think of the two songs in which Jack sung "THE PUMKIN KING!" very menacingly.**

**(b) Jeff Dunham's character Achmed the Dead Terrorist (I am not mocking the Arabs)**


	16. Chapter 16: Hearts, Oogie, and Battle

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: You should know by now that I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 16: Hearts, Oogie, and Battleship.

Blaster's wristband went off again, but Cody's did too and he beat Blaster to the punch.

"Blaster, I have a message from Wendy," Cody said.

"Play it," Blaster said.

"CODE WHITE!" Wendy's voice said as the message was played. "Drackenor is going after the stones! Damsel is in distress and we have a mute singer! Hurry, because the Damsel is soon going to be a burnt chicken."

"End Transmission," the wristband said in a cool, female voice that did not belong to the ship.

"Code White?" Sora said as the crew trooped out of the lab, Jack far out in front.

"It's the highest alert level," Cody replied as Blaster cleared his throat and shattered some windows. "It means that we should be prepared for anything."

"Uh, I think we should go that way!" Blaster exclaimed, causing everyone to look in the direction that Blaster was pointing. At that moment, a large rag bag of sorts was seen running away with a rag like heart in his hand.

"He's got the heart!" Jack said, running past the group, towards the rag-bag guy (Oogie). The group quickly followed (relatively easily for Blaster) until the group came to a curly hill. There the group lost track of the "Bag-guy."

"Crap," Sora said. "We lost him!"

"Is it me, or did that guy look a bit familiar," Cody said. Blaster immediately checked his wristband and got to the list of people that were in the Dark World that Char and Wendy talked about. Sure enough, Blaster found the "Bag-guy" and had a name to go with it.

"Oogie," Blaster said. "Char told me that some witch named Maleficent called a guy who was made out of a sack Oogie Boogie."

"He has the Heart!" Dr. Finklestine shouted as he raced towards the group. "He cannot be allowed to have it!"

"Lemmie just take a guess here," Blaster said, causing the tombstones to rumble. "If he uses it for evil, and fills it with darkness, he would be able to control the heartless, therefore ruling this world as it is plunged into darkness."

"I was just about to say that," Dr. Finklestine replied. "You must hurry! He could already be in his lair!"

"I think it's time I decided to see if my powers are working the way they should," Blaster said. Holding his hands out, he closed his eyes. After a few seconds, Blaster lowered his hands and his feet began to rise off the ground. Everyone else but Dr. Finklestine failed to realize that they too were hovering off the ground until they rose to about 10 feet off the ground.

"WOAH!" Cody exclaimed. "We're floating!"

"Hang on," Blaster boomed, leaning down in a running stance. Almost immediately, a black cloud formed and began to move in the direction in which the bag of bugs was heading, spurting lightning and sounding thunder every so often.

* * *

"D…8," Drackenor said.

"Miss!" Wendy replied.

Drackenor decided to take a break from fixing the machine, prompting Wendy to suggest playing Battleship. It wasn't as if she would be going anywhere. Besides, the only way to knock out Drackenor was with some sort of psychological powers, which were negated by the Canceller on Wendy's wrist.

"G-6," Wendy said.

"Aw man!" Drackenor replied. "You sunk my battleship!"

"Hey, don't put your battleship in the same spot three games in a row!" Wendy said as Maleficent came into the room, unnoticed.

"B-3," Drackenor said.

"AH!" Wendy replied. "Finally found my last ship!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Maleficent roared. "You should be trying to take her heart, not play games with her!"

"Well…" Drackenor stuttered.

"Get back to fixing the machine!" Maleficent shouted, causing Drackenor to stumble out of his seat and towards his machine. "Now, for you…" She added, pointing to Wendy.

"Care to play a round of Battleship?" Wendy asked.

"What?" Maleficent said, taken aback. "Why would I want to play a game with you?"

"Battleship is a game of strategy," Wendy replied. "You would be in control of a fleet of 5 ships out on the open water separated into a 10x10 grid. Each ship has a certain amount of hits it can take before it is destroyed. Object of the game is to destroy your enemy's fleet before they destroy yours. Care for a round?"

Wendy pulled her left leg to the side, causing the chain that was attached between her left leg and the left leg of the other chair (right leg to Wendy) to become taught and move the chair around on a pivoting leg. Wendy quickly found the key to the lock that held the chain around her leg, and unlocked it as Maleficent sat down, setting her staff on the ground.

"What do I do now?" Maleficent asked as Wendy moved the staff to the right side of the table, resting the staff against the wall.

"You take the five ships and position them in any order you want on the bottom grid," Wendy explained. "Each grid square has a corresponding coordinate, like the upper left hand square is A-1, and the bottom right square is J-10. I call out a coordinate, you tell me if I hit or miss."

"What about these pegs?" Maleficent asked holding two pegs in her hand, one red, the other white.

"Ah!" Wendy exclaimed. "I was getting there. When you call, you put a white peg in the top grid, representing my grid. If you hit something, you would replace it with a red peg. They can also help you keep track of the hits or misses I make."

"Okay," Maleficent said. "Who goes first?"

"The youngest normally goes first, but I'll let you go first," Wendy replied. "Since you are new to this, we will do the 'one at a time' version of the game. The other version is call out the number of coordinates equal to the number of ships you have left."

"Okay," Maleficent repeated as a crash and a yelp came from Drackenor while he was in the machine.

"C-4!"

"Miss!"

* * *

"Last chance Oogie," Sora shouted as the bag of bugs stood on the platform above him.

The group had landed right in front of Oogie's Mansion when Blaster finally finished manipulating the air around their feet (thus causing the cloud to form…it might be a reference to the flying nimbus in the Dragonball series). Everyone but Blaster went into the mansion, mainly because Blaster was a little big for the doors, and Blaster's new keyblade had to be put through its paces when some of Drackenor's lackeys, green aliens like Drackenor, but only without the spikes.

Inside, Sora and co. battled their way through until they finally reached Oogie's lair, which looked more like a giant roulette wheel. It turns out Oogie was a gambling bad guy. This time was no different.

"Ooooh," Oogie said sarcastically. "I'm soooo scared! You want this heart? Come and get it!"

At that point he swallowed the heart, causing Sora to run up to him and give him a whack upside the head with his Three Wishes keyblade. Oogie shook it off and started the wheel, throwing dice into the arena once in a while. Occasionally, Sora, Cody, or Jack would get a good opportunity to hit Oogie, but he would either parry, block, or shake the attack off. It took almost 7 minutes and several tries before Cody, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack all hit Oogie at the same time. This caused the bag to rip and the bugs inside him to fall out.

Back outside, Blaster was taking on three henchmen at a time before he finally got fire into his new blade for the first time. One hit caused one of the henchmen to disintegrate, leaving behind the Crux stone he was trying to steal. Blaster quickly picked it up, and finished the rest off. That's when the group came out.

"Took a while, didn't it?" Blaster asked.

"Yeah," Cody replied. "I wonder how Wendy is doing."

* * *

"B-7!"

"ARGH! You are a quick learner Maleficent, because you just took out my carrier! That was my last ship!"

Wendy had won the first game, but Maleficent won the next two. Her skills at Battleship came to her rather quickly.

"Best three out of five?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, you're on!" Maleficent replied.

* * *

"No way to know if she's ok or not," Blaster replied. Cody continued to think.

* * *

"G-6"

"SUNK MY CRUISER AGAIN! Wow, Maleficent! You really got good at this! Best five out of nine?"

"Ok, set it up again!" Maleficent replied, obviously into this game.

* * *

Blaster quickly turned around as the ground started to shake. This caught Cody's attention as he had been stairing out into space. Blaster could see chunks of Oogie's Mansion falling off.

"Oh dear," Blaster said, not liking the situation. "Now what?!"

* * *

**What is causing the earthquake? Will Wendy survive another chapter without losing her heart? And will Blaster run out of time? Yes, a cliffhanger, and I am not sure it's a good one. Anyway, please R & R as always, and no flames please. And please, I can see that cursor headed to the back button!  
**

...

**Can you imagine Maleficent playing Battleship?**

…**AND LIKING IT?!**


	17. Chapter 17: Mind your Manors

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: You should know by now that I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 17: Mind your Manors.

What Blaster saw shortly after the earthquake had started was a large version of Oogie that seemed to be merging with the collapsing manor. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had their jaws on the ground while Jack and Cody just stared in disbelief. Blaster was looking at it in awe…sort of.

"WOAH!" Blaster finally said. "That thing is just HUGE! And I don't mean Billy Fucillo Huge (a)."

"Well, are we going to continue to let it grow?" Cody asked.

"Yes," Blaster said simply.

"If we go in there now, we will be injured, or killed, by falling debris," Sora said. Seconds after he said that, the mansion slowly stopped growing, having 6 purple/black "orbs" in different parts of the body.

"Jack, Cody, you're with me!" Blaster said quickly. "Sora, I'm going to toss you, Donald and Goofy to the top orb, and you work your way down. Jack, Cody and I will start from the bottom and work our way up!"

"Yes, sir!" Sora said sarcastically, in a mock salute.

"I don't think any of the ledges will hold me." Blaster said.

Sora looked up and saw that the higher ledges were quite dangerous for someone like Blaster. Sora nodded and Blaster held out his hand, which Sora took. Blaster then heaved the young, vampire-disguised key bearer to the top of the giant manor. Sora landed gracefully on top of the manor as Donald and Goofy were also thrown up. They didn't land as gracefully, but landed none the less. Almost immediately, Sora began hacking away at the purple orb until it was destroyed.

Blaster withdrew his keyblade as Sora, Donald, and Goofy dropped down to the second orb, which began to spew dark fire at the trio. Blaster saw that the bottom-most orb was acting the same way. It didn't help when Blaster shoved his Thirteen Order Crystal into the orb and caused ice to flow through it. In a spectacular fashion, the purple orb "exploded." When the keyblade was revealed, the teeth of the blade had changed from a deep purple to a sky blue.

"Chilly," Jack said, running past to attack another purple orb that was spurting dark fire.

"Let's keep going," Cody said, slashing at the fourth purple orb.

* * *

"Well, 50 rounds of Battleship and an additional 30 rounds of Risk, AND I STILL CAN'T BEAT YOU!" Wendy said. "What other games have you got?"

"I don't think you have time for games," Maleficent said. "You should be having a date with the heart extractor."

There was a resulting "Pang!" as the head of Drackenor collided with the metal access door. He shouted, "I'm alright!" seconds before his head hit the door again.

"HAVE YOU GOT THAT THING FIXED YET?" Maleficent roared. This caused the access door to land on Drackenor's back, causing him to yell "OW!" yet again.

"Negative," Drackenor replied.

Wendy rolled her eyes and got up to stretch before she would be tied to the post again. However, Maleficent had just shook her head as she stood up, headed for a nearby closet.

"I've got Monopoly, Scrabble, Life, Uno, Mancala, Sorry, Easy Money,…" Maleficent said.

"Got chess?" Wendy asked. Almost immediately, a chess set appeared on the table.

"I got it from another world," Maleficent mentioned as the access door to the extraction machine slammed into Drackenor's back. "You MUST call out where you want your piece to go, as it will move on its own. I think the one who gave it to me said it was 'Wizard's Chess.'"(b)

"I'll play black first!" Wendy said, as the pieces set up by themselves.

"I THINK I GOT IT!" Drackenor said. Seconds later, Wendy, who was expecting something like this, was quickly taken to the pole and secured there. Drackenor started up the machine again, only to have it spark a little and suddenly emit thick, black smoke.

"That was…exciting!" Wendy said as Maleficent brought the chessboard over to the post where Wendy was tied. "Drackenor, remind me how a dictator like you got so…clumsy."

"Must have been the first time you tried to kill me," Drackenor said. "After you finally absorbed all the power of the Crux Stones."

"Oh well," Wendy said as Maleficent called her first pawn forward two spaces. "I cannot kill you now anyway, as I have neither the weaponry or the ability to move my arms at the moment." Returning to her game with Maleficent she said, "Knight to f6(c)."

"Excuse me!" the knight that was moving said as it moved through the line of pawns. "Coming through! Pardon me!" After a few seconds, the knight came to rest at the designated square, poised to attack the pawn Maleficent placed on e4.

"Pawn d3," Maleficent countered, the respective pawn moving speechlessly.

"Well, I see you know all about chess as well," Wendy said. "Pawn e6."

* * *

"That seemed to work," Blaster said, as he stepped onto the bridge of the _Bellerophon_. He had just helped Sora defeat the "Oogie Manor," thus causing Sora to use his keyblade on the moon in order to seal the Manor sized keyhole that was left behind on the ground. After saying farewell to Jack Skellington, Cody joined Blaster on his ship, while Sora, Donald, and Goofy went to their gummi ship. Upon entering the ship, Blaster had returned to his normal size, and Cody was no longer in his Krueger costume (which, as I have just found out does NOT come with a chainsaw…my bad). The group was headed to another world at what Blaster called "sub-light speed."

"I have a reading on the sensors," Cody said, frantically running around the bridge with Blaster like the Doctor around the console of the TARDIS (d). "We are detecting a ship closing in on our position bearing 249.7, elevation 38.9. Within weapon's range in 10 seconds."

"Engage the cloak!" Blaster ordered seconds before he realized Cody was checking the radar, and, therefore, turned the cloak on himself. However, the other ship, which happened to be an old sail-powered war ship, opened fire, causing the _Bellerophon_ quickly go from visible to invisible and back again within a matter of seconds.

"Taking fire!" Cody shouted.

"NO! REALLY?!" Blaster shouted back, sarcastically.

"Shields are down, cloak has failed, and primary weapons are inoperative!" Cody said. "Powering secondary weapons!"

"Fire when ready!" Blaster said as Cody sat down at the weapons console. Another hit shook the ship.

"All weapons are inoperative," Cody said. "I got one shot off, but that didn't even hit. In addition to our problems, we are venting atmosphere, the long-range communicators have been knocked out and have lost our hyperdrive and 'sub-light' engines."

"And we have no one to contact for help," Blaster said, sealing off the section of the ship that was exposed to space. "Sora's ship has also taken some significant damage, and appears to be in the same situation as us."

"Attention members of the gummi ship and the _Bellerophon_," A voice shouted, sounding male and gruff. "Prepare to be boarded!"

On the deck of the wooden ship, Blaster saw heartless joined with some of Drackenor's henchmen preparing to dock with the massive Torillian ship.

"Can't win this one!" Blaster muttered as he and Cody were escorted by the enemy to the hold of the other ship.

* * *

**What will happen to Blaster and Cody? Will Wendy finally defeat Maleficent at SOMETHING? And is Char, whose heart has been "stolen," still alive and kicking, or alive but drooling? As always, please R & R as always. And, this just in, all flames will be forwarded to Axel. (which has not happened yet, but could happen)**

**(a) It is a Fucillo Auto Mall joke in New York State.**

**(b) Harry Potter reference anyone?**

**(c) Chess terminology for the grid square, where the bottom left square on White's side is designated a1 (File/column name lettered a-h, rank/row number 1-8)**

**(d) ****Doctor Who**** reference. The show is a British Sci-fi Series, and the longest running series ever (nearly 40 years, with a "lull" since around 1990 before returning in 2005, excluding the movie in 1996)**


	18. Chapter 18: Ship Shape Shamble

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: You should know by now that I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Please note that this chapter might have content unsuitable for...er...certain people.

* * *

Chapter 18: Ship Shape Shamble.

"Blaster!" Cody shouted. "Come on! Wake up!"

The captain of the _Bellerophon_ slowly opened his eyes as he lay sprawled on the floor of the hold. Blaster had tried to fight his way off the boat, but was over-powered by the heartless. He slowly sat up, and was dragged by Cody over to the nearest wall. Above the captain was a trap door, and on the opposite wall on the other side of the room was another door, which seemed to be locked shut.

"I seem to get the impression that someone wishes to keep us on this ship," Blaster said groggily, rubbing his head as though he had a head ache. "What happened?"

"You tried to escape off the ship," Donald quacked. "One of those heartless hit you in the back of the head with one of those cannon balls. One of those light three pounders."

"No wonder why the back of my head feels like it was hit by a ton of bricks!" Blaster exclaimed. "And that is something I could survive."

"What?" Cody exclaimed.

"Can we discuss this some other time," Blaster said. "We need to access the situation!"

"Well, I counted 50 heartless and an additional 30 of Drackenor's lackeys," Cody said. "I have also got several other readings as well, three are in the captain's quarters, and there are two others in another part of the ship."

"That's got to be Wendy!" said a person in a green "uniform" of sorts.

"And you are…?" Blaster asked, turning to the man who was at the door.

"Peter Pan," Sora said. "He is here to…uh…help us."

"Until I find Wendy!" Peter added.

"Wendy Ulrich?" Blaster asked.

"Already asked," Cody replied. "It's not her."

"D'oh!" Blaster muttered.

"We need to get out!" Sora said. "Here's the problem: I heard someone say that they triple dead-locked the door.(a) I cannot open the door with my keyblade."

"TRIPLE Dead-locked?" Blaster asked. "How about all three of us use the keyblade to get out."

Before Blaster summoned the strength to stand up, the door had clicked seemingly on its own. Peter was over at the door, removing the key from the lock.

"Or we could do that," Goofy said.

Cody helped Blaster to his feet as Peter inched the door open. Outside were several of Drackenor's lackey's and several heartless who wielded crooked swords. Blaster summoned his Thirteen Order Crystal and used it to completely decapitate one of the guards at the door. The swing was so big that the blade severed the spinal chord of the other guard, causing him to shout in pain and collapse on the floor. All of the heartless in the area turned to face the door.

"So much for plan A!" Blaster said.

"So, what's Plan B?" Cody asked.

"Hack-and-slash!" Blaster replied, noticing the shower of sparks that signaled that Cody had summoned his Keyblade/gunblade.

"My kind of fighting," Cody replied, running into the room while brandishing his blade.

* * *

"Knight d6," Wendy said, still playing chess with Maleficent. "Check."

"Queen f1," Maleficent replied. "Mate!"

"Wait a minute!" Wendy retorted. "That is not checkmate!"

"Your right!" Maleficent said. "Back track! Rook d6! Check!"

"Bishop d5! Check!"

"Rook d5! Check!"

"Queen d5! Check!"

"King f6!"

"Rook f7! Checkmate!"

"Well, I can tell you that I have never been good at chess," Maleficent replied.

"Yet you are good at everything else?" Drackenor asked withdrawing his head from the machine he was STILL trying to fix.

"I have had formidable opponents when playing chess," Maleficent said.

"I should have this thing working again!" Drackenor said seconds before something exploded inside the machine, causing Drackenor to walk out of the access door with a charred face and his helmet had been blown off showing thick black hair that had been blown backwards, quite possibly charred from the explosion as well.

"What the (CENSORED FOR YOUR PROTECTION) was that?!" Maleficent shouted.

"Power coupling blew," Drackenor replied, sounding a little dazed. "Forgot to attach the surge protectors. I have a back up on my ship: _The Conquerer_."

"Well, the _Bellerophon_ should give _The Conquerer_ a run for its money," Wendy taunted. "That is, if you haven't found your way around our shields."

"No need!" Maleficent said. "I have received word that the _Bellerophon_ has been captured!"

"Someone must have gotten a lucky shot!" Wendy replied, watching as the chess pieces began to move back into position to start another game.

"Took one shot as the cloak was being activated," Drackenor said. "I suspect Hook's balls hit their mark!"

There was a long pause after that. Drackenor looked at Wendy and Maleficent, who were both looking at him in a weird way.

"OH!" Drackenor exclaimed. "Must our heads go to the gutter so quickly!"

"Don't say that phrase again!" Maleficent growled.

"OKAY!" Drackenor shouted back. He calmed down for about a minute before saying, "Hook must have had a cannon ball hit your friend's ship in just the right spot!"

"Much better," Wendy said.

"Agreed!" Maleficent said. "No more talking until you get that thing working again."

Wendy let out a large yawn all of a sudden. She had not been this tired since before using the Crux stones on herself several years ago. Slowly, Wendy's heavy eyelids got the best of her and she drifted off to sleep.

"I will only need five minutes to replace the power coupling, and then we can take her heart," Drackenor said. "In five minutes, she will be ours."

"No," Maleficent said flatly. "We are not cowards who take advantage of another's situation. We wait until she wakes up!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Drackenor said, bowing as Maleficent left the room.

"Inform me when she wakes up," Maleficent said. "I want her to go the same way as her friend Charlotte, and I want to see it!"

* * *

"I sure hope you know what you are doing, sir," Cody said to Blaster.

The fight through the ship had taken a bit longer than everyone anticipated. Drackenor's Henchmen dropped like flies, but the Heartless didn't fall so easily. After Climbing into the captain's chamber and fighting dark forms of Sora and Blaster (for some unknown reason), then falling back down into the first room, Sora and co. had little in their hands. Peter had found Wendy (not Blaster's Wendy, of course), who had found Kairi in a room with her. Now, Tinkerbell, Peter's fairy friend had gone amongst the missing, and the villain, a man by the name of Captain Hook, seemed to be the culprit. Right now, Blaster was about to barge out the main doors to the deck of the ship.

"Of course I know what I'm doing!" Blaster said. He then looked at Cody and said in a dead serious tone, "and don't call me Sir!"(b)

"Alright, if you are ready for this…" Cody said, leaving the sentence hanging.

Blaster sliced the two doors open right down the center, removing the lock that held the two doors shut. With the doors open, Blaster ran out on deck to find a man in a red, frilly outfit, and a hook for his left hand. In his right hand was a Rapier with a bell guard, making it look like his right hand was a sword instead of a hand when he used it, and to his left was a small man with glasses, making him look like the rough, yet not so ready First Mate. In this man's hands was a small cage that housed a small fairy that seemed to be glittering brightly. The captain turned around to face Blaster and crew, who had taken positions near Blaster.

"Captain Hook, I presume," Blaster said, pointing his keyblade at Hook like an accusing finger. The second he said that, he somehow thought that if he had replaced "Captain Hook" with "Dr. Livingston," it would have made it much more amusing.

"And you would be…?" Hook asked.

"Captain Blastbone Clarkson," Blaster replied. "Commander of the _Bellerophon_."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Captain Clarkson," Hook said. "Now, I ask you to turn over your weapons or the fairy dies!"

"I would love to, but I can't turn over my body," Blaster said, smirking.

"HAND OVER YOUR BLADES!" Hook demanded after sputtering for a little bit.

"I think not!" Blaster said as the fairy cage was suddenly taken from the right-hand man, Smee's, hands. Almost as quickly, the entire group, minus the remaining heartless (All of Drackenor's lackeys were killed.), were dosed with a layer of pixie dust. Peter Pan was above everyone mouthing "Just believe."

"DARN YOU, PETER PAN!" Hook shouted. "HEARTLESS!"

But it was already too late. Blaster had taken a quick swipe and killed most of the heartless. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Cody dispatched the remaining heartless, who disappeared in a puff of smoke upon contact. Nearly two dozen pink hearts slowly floated up into the air before disappearing.

"So," Hook said, still furious. "Daft with a blade."

"More than one," Blaster said, dismissing his Thirteen Order Keyblade and summoning his sword in a flash of light. "Word to the wise: If you are going to attack a highly advanced ship, don't leave the teleporter array working."

Blaster unsheathed his sword, a rapier that had a wire hand guard.

"And I don't wish to be helped," Blaster added. "I want to see how good you are with a sword, Hook."

* * *

**One climatic battle between Blaster and Hook? I know it's supposed to be Sora who does that, but I am just setting things up so that Sora ends up doing what I want him to, which is to defeat Hook. Please R & R as always. And all flames will be forwarded to Axel, or anyone that can control fire.  
**

**(a) Another ****Doctor Who**** reference.**

**(b) "Airplane" reference**


	19. Chapter 19: Hollow Bastion Revealed

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: You should know by now that I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 19: Hollow Bastion Revealed.

Without warning, Captain Hook lunged at Blaster with his sword out in front of him. Blaster dodged and readied his sword.

"En guarde," Hook warned.

"Thanks for the warning," Blaster said back.**(a)**

Blaster then began his attack by swinging his sword down. Hook naturally blocked the attack and swung his sword to attack Blaster back. Blaster dodged this attack and began to circle Hook. Hook in turn started to circle Blaster. Blaster's sword was pointed at Hook, and Hook's sword was pointed at Blaster. The tips touched a few times while the two kept pacing the nearly perfect circle they were walking. Eventually, Hook took the opportunity to drop his sword to his side.

"Giving up already?" Blaster taunted. "I wouldn't blame you. An old man like you facing off against a young man like myself is kinda unfair. Your probably slightly weaker than I am."

"That may be true," Hook replied. "However, while I may be slightly weaker, I am more experienced."

With that, Hook brought his sword swinging over his head, only to have it blocked by Blaster's. Blaster then swung his sword at Hook, but was a tad bit too slow, forcing Blaster to go defensive again. Hook began an all out assault on Blaster, who was able to block or dodge every single swing of Hook's sword. Blaster's luck changed for the worst when the tip of Hook's sword caught on one of the wires in Blaster's hand guard, forcing the blade out of his hand and into the water on the side of the ship.

"Always happens," Blaster muttered as the tip of Hook's sword met his chest. "It HAS to fall off the side of the ship and into the water."

"Any last words?" Hook asked, smirking and stroking his mustache with his hooked hand.

"Just a few," Blaster replied. He paused for a second, making eye contact with Sora, who had his Keyblade out and ready. Goofy and Donald were behind Sora, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Blaster then looked Hook directly in the eye and smirked as he said, "your outfit is silly, made all the more ridiculous by that hook you call a hand."

Hook became so angry that he failed to respond, and prepared to hit Blaster across the neck.

Then many things happened at once.

Sora's Keyblade, still in the Three Wishes form, met Hook's blade before Blaster could get struck. Donald shot a fireball at Hook at about the same time, shouting "Fira," but Hook dodged it. The fireball sailed right under Hook's sword arm and struck Blaster full in the chest. None of the others besides Cody noticed the captain of the _Bellerophon_ doubling over, and falling on the deck with a large burn mark on his chest. Goofy had disposed of the sword in Hook's hand, and Peter smacked Hook over the rail of the deck, causing him to land in the water.

"And THAT'S the power of the Keyblade," Sora said as Hook resurfaced.

Hook looked defeated as his ship began to sail away from him. However, a crocodile surfaced right next to Hook, emitting an ominous ticking noise. Hook then started swimming away as fast as he could, shouting, "He's after me other hand. He already took the hand that had my favorite clock in it, and now he wants me other hand!" The crock was not stupid, and took up pursuit, causing everyone but Blaster and Cody to laugh

"BLASTER!" Cody shouted, kneeling over his wounded friend. Blaster lied on his back with a burn mark that looked like it was the diameter of the cannon head on his chest. Everyone else ran over

"Try to…find the…other…stones," Blaster said weakly. "Save…the girls and…get out of here."

"I'm not going to let you die!" Cody said.

"I'm not either," Sora said. Thrusting his keyblade into the air, tip up, Sora shouted, "HEAL!"

Almost instantly, a green spark shot out of the tip of the keyblade and arched in the sky, landing on Blaster. A green glow surrounded the captain as the burn mark shrunk until it was no more, leaving a 12" diameter hole in the t-shirt Blaster was wearing. Blaster then sat up, feeling like he was just knocked over. Then, he looked at Donald angrily.

"You hit me again, I swear that you will not see me again!" Blaster threatened.

"Surely you can't be serious," Donald quacked.

"I am serious," Blaster said. "And DON'T call me Surely."**(b)**

"I got news from Wendy," Peter said. "The clock tower has a keyhole in it, and we might need one of your keyblades to seal it."

"Sora, you can do the honors," Blaster said, picking himself off the ground. "Besides I got what I needed."

In Blaster's hand was a stone with a pure white squared spiral on it, the third to last Crux stone left, taken from Hook's pocket after Blaster got struck. Sora went to London where the clock tower was and obtained the other half of the Navi-G gummi block.

Back in space, Blaster checked over the ships systems, as they had been repaired by the drones on the ship, and discovered the Battle Bridge under the surface of the Thames in London. Wondering where The Doctor, Torchwood, and UNIT were, Blaster soon realized that he was thinking of Doctor Who things, which were not relevant in this universe.

"This leaves the main body of the _Pegasus_," Cody said, as they began to make their way back to Traverse Town using the hyperdrive.

"And two more stones," Blaster replied. Soon after departing, the group arrived at Traverse Town, and found Cid, who went to install the Navi-G pieces to the Gummi Ship Sora rode in. When Cid returned, he began saying something about going after the witch who took over his world and plunged it into darkness. That was the cue to get back on the ships and prepare to depart. What Blaster didn't know was that Sora had found the second to last Crux Stone in a book at Merlin's house, where he met up with a bear named Pooh. Before leaving, the stone was returned, and the power was consumed by the two friends.

"Blastbone," the _Bellerophon's_ synthetic voice said. "I am picking up one world left, and there are several signatures detected."

"What signatures?" Sora asked over the radio.

"_Pegasus_ distress signal," the ship listed, "Locater beacon that was blocked before, Char's distress signal, and Drackenor's life sign. In addition, there is a great amount of darkness."

"I heard Cid mutter something about recovering his home of Hollow Bastion," Goofy said.

"We made it!" Blaster said. "Wendy, Char, we're coming for ya!"

"Let's hope it's not too late," Cody said.

* * *

"SIR!"

In the room with the heart extraction machine, one of Drackenor's lackeys ran in. He paused for a second before continuing.

"One of our scout ships has detected the _Bellerophon_ is back to full power and is headed this way with the others."

"This is bad news," Drackenor said. "But it might be too late."

For Wendy was beginning to stir, slowly waking up only to soon bear witness to her heart removal.

* * *

**THE FINAL WORLD BEFORE THE EPIC BATTLE. Will Blaster and Cody return in time to save Wendy and restore Char's heart? Or will Drackenor have other plans? The exciting climax is approaching, and someone will lose their life. Find out who next time. R & R as always. And all flames will be forwarded to Axel, or anyone that can control fire. (PS...I am sorry if the ending is a little lame)  
**

**(a) "Robin Hood: Men in Tights" reference.**

**(b) TRUE "Airplane" reference**


	20. Chapter 20: The Fall of Drackenor

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: You should know by now that I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Fall of Drackenor

Sora, Donald, and Goofy landed before Blaster and Cody in a place called Rising Falls, according to the sign on the bottom level. Sora ended up climbing up the "Falls" and soon found himself face with another boy, and some animal with a cape. Blaster arrived seconds later, noticing the same boy and animal.

"Riku!" Sora said, obviously angry.

"You know this kid," Blaster asked, summoning his Keyblade.

"We WERE best friends," Sora said, also summoning his Keyblade.

"He's the one I fought for Wendy's protection back in Twilight Town," Blaster said. "Where is she?!"

Blaster took several steps towards Riku, his Keyblade pointed right at him. Cody wasn't too far behind, his Key/gunblade also out.

"So, you want to know where Wendy is?" Riku taunted. "Too bad I cannot help you. And as for Kairi, you will have to find her on your own."

"Simple enough," Blaster said, lifting his left arm to check his wristband. However, the GPS of sorts was not working well. "Crap, there is so much darkness here that I cannot make out anything."

"Well, I'll go look for her," Cody said.

"No," Blaster said. "We will all look together."

"So, I guess you didn't plan on this," Riku said, holding out his hand.

"Oh, no you DON'T!" Sora said, trying his hardest to hold onto his Keyblade. Seconds later, it vanished from Sora's grip and reappeared in Riku's hand. That caused Donald and Goofy to look at each other while Sora was handed a Wooden Sword. Riku then promptly left.

"I'm sorry Sora," Goofy said

"But our orders from the King were to follow the key," Donald quacked. Soon, the Court Magician and the Captain of the Guard began to follow Riku.

"OK," Blaster said, his Keyblade still out as he was still talking to Cody. "What just happened?"

"The boy you named Riku took Sora's Keyblade," the beast said. "Donald and Goofy, as you call them, left with Riku."

"Then we have to stick together," Cody said. "Sora can't kill heartless with a wooden sword."

"Then let's get going," Blaster said. "I don't need a GPS System to find Wendy. I just have to find Drackenor."

"That shouldn't be too tough," Beast said. "I know exactly where he is."

"But there are LOADS of heartless in the way," Blaster said.

"Nothing like a challenge," Cody said.

"How about ME?!" Sora shouted. "I am practically defenseless!"

"That's why you have us," Blaster said. "In fact, if you ever need to borrow my blade, feel free, because I can feel my original self has almost returned, and I know some fancy magic work." Blaster handed his Thirteen Order Crystal to Sora, who took it gingerly. "That is the only one I've got. Promise you will give it back to me when you get your Keyblade back."

"Okay," Sora said, maneuvering Blaster's Blade as if it was his own.

Soon, the group was moving through the castle in Hollow Bastion, picking off heartless. One time, Blaster saw his Keyblade spinning towards him, leaving him to jump out of the way due to his inability to catch it. Seconds after that, the Thirteen Order Crystal flew right back into Sora's hand just as Blaster threw a charged fireball at a Large Body.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING!" Blaster shouted. "You could take someone's head off if you're not careful!"

"Got it," Sora replied as he threw the Keyblade again in the Strike Raid.

The Beast roared and Cody flew across the "battlefield," propelled by the force of a Defender heartless. What the Beast had done was catch Cody and threw him back at the Defender, his Key/gunblade poised to stab and destroy the heartless. Seconds later, a pink heart floated up into the sky as Cody's blade was lost in the depths of the heartless for roughly two seconds, after which it burst into a cloud of black dust.

"Nice shot!" Blaster said, commenting on Beast's and Cody's act.

"I was aiming for the head," Cody replied.

Just then, a whirring sound came from the next room, which needed to be activated by a crystal. Also from the room was a distressed scream, the scream that usually signaled Wendy was in trouble.

"WENDY!" Cody bellowed.

"CODY! BLASTER! HELP!" Wendy said, voice muffled by the door.

"ACTIVATE THE CRYSTAL!" Blaster demanded. Sora began to activate the crystal, but it was taking too long. "This is taking too long!" Blaster thought for a few more seconds and then forced the door to slide open with a wave of his hand.

Inside, Wendy was strapped to a pole, with Drackenor at the controls of a large machine with "Heart Extractor" printed in large letters on the side. The three prongs were already beginning to glow an ominous purple.

"Welcome, Blastbone and Cody," Drackenor said, holding one of the remaining two Crux stones. "Welcome to Hollow Bastion! Unfortunately, you have only about 60 seconds before your friend's heart is stolen."

"Wendy," Blaster said, "can you reach your knife."

"First thing that was confiscated," Drackenor said. "Not only that, but you two cannot use your powers to free her."

"ENOUGH!" Beast roared, slamming his furry fist into Drackenor, and simultaneously cut the ropes with his claws. Wendy didn't really have enough time to put her weight on her feet after being tied to the pole, so she ended up losing her balance and fell to the floor. More ropes were slashed open, and the metal power cancellation device was ripped off her arm.

Within seconds Wendy's Keyblade flashed into existence, along with Char's. Wendy tossed Char's Keyblade at Blaster, who took a duplicate Thirteen Order Crystal Keychain and transformed the blade. It was then split as Drackenor stood back up.

"Well," Drackenor said, bracing himself against the side of the still charged machine. "That was not nice. But your demise will come shortly, and the world will be mine. Saxtron XVIII will fall due to your stupidity, and NOTHING will stop me."

"Yeah, nothing will stop you," Blaster said, dismissing his friend's keyblade. Blaster paused a few more seconds before adding, "Nothing but that."

"What?" Drackenor asked. "What are you talking about?"

What Drackenor didn't know was that the machine was activated, and he was in the right place at the wrong time. Drackenor had stepped into the beam, and he doubled over as he was hit and felt something coming out of him. Seconds later, a blackened heart was removed from Drackenor and lurched into the machine. Drackenor then fell down onto one of the protruding prongs, and inadvertently impaled himself, dissolving into black dust upon contact.

"Drackenor was a heartless?" Sora asked.

"I found that out a bit ago," Wendy said, lifting the lid of the machine and withdrawing two containers.

Blaster took the glass container that housed a white heart, while Wendy destroyed the container that held Drackenor's heart. Pocketing his friend's heart, Blaster took a look at Wendy, then at Cody, Sora, and Beast.

"Let's go save Kairi and Char," Blaster said. "Not only that, but we have some more friends and a Keyblade to retrieve, and a leader to destroy."

* * *

**With Heart in hand, will Blaster be able to get to Char before everything goes to the dogs? Or will Riku have his way and destroy our friends? Expect more chapters from me now. Unfortunately, I must quote Roxas and say "It looks like my summer vacation is…over." R & R as always.**

**(a) "Robin Hood: Men in Tights" reference.**

**(b) TRUE "Airplane" reference**


	21. Chapter 21: Riku: Round one

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: You should know by now that I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 21: Riku: Round One

With Wendy back in the party, things happened to go a lot quicker, especially due to the added Keyblades. Sora still held Blaster's Thirteen Order Crystal, and Wendy's Gun/Keyblade had been upgraded to it's version of Sora's Oathkeeper. Cody's gun/keyblade was also upgraded, but it was it's version of the Oblivion. Blaster had Char's Keyblade(s) which was also like Blaster's Thirteen Order Crystal, only with the roman numeral XIII on one side instead of split in half like Blaster's.

"We are almost there," Blaster said, approaching the main double doors.

"On three?" Sora asked.

Beast, Cody, Wendy, and Blaster all nodded.

"One…two…THREE!"

Sora, Blaster, Cody, Wendy, and Beast burst through the door. Standing there was Riku with Donald and Goofy.

"So, you have arrived," Riku taunted, this time in a different uniform, a black and blue uniform with the heartless symbol on his chest, only without the red cross in the middle.

"Nice uniform," Blaster taunted back. "Did you mother make it?!"

"Now is not a good time, Blast," Cody whispered.

"So, here you are, Sora," Riku said, ignoring Blaster. "Ready to submit to the darkness?"

"AS IF!" Sora shouted back. Seconds later, an invisible barrier separated Sora from the rest of the group. To add insult to injury, Blaster's Keyblade vanished from Sora's hand, and flew into Blaster's.

"Defenseless, and nowhere to run," Riku said, preparing to attack, Sora's Keyblade in his hand. "The Darkness will destroy you. Not only that, but your friends have forsaken you." Riku nodded at Donald and Goofy. Then, he charged a sphere of dark fire in his hand, preparing to fire it at Sora. "HAVE A LOAD OF THIS!" The fireball flew out of Riku's hand, straight at Sora, who was rooted to the spot, unable to defend himself, or dive out of the way.

"I can't watch," Wendy exclaimed, turning away.

However, in a sudden move, Goofy landed in front of Sora, blocking the blast with his shield.

"Well, I'm not going to betray Sora either," Goofy said, suggesting that Riku asked them to do something else to Sora.

Donald then ran over to Sora. "As King Mickey would say, 'All for one, and one for all,'" He said.

"What's going on," Riku said. Sora's Keyblade was vibrating in his hand. "How do you have more power than me?"

"Because," Sora said, holding out his hand, "my friends are my power."

Sora's Keyblade jumped from Riku's hand to Sora's outstretched hand.

"Fair enough," Riku said, summoning a new keyblade from the darkness. The blade was a red bat wing with blue ribs. Near the hilt, where the crossbar would meet the blade, was a blue-green eye of sorts, which happened to be a thin slit, much like a snakes. Blaster could only assume that the new blade was a keyblade. Instantly the term Soul Eater popped into his mind.

Then the two friends attacked each other, with Sora, getting extra help from Donald and Goofy. Sora was blocking attacks and dishing out some pretty nice hits, grazing Riku's shoulder more than once. All Blaster, Cody, Wendy, and Beast could do was watch, running around the invisible barrier. Blaster came so close to finding a weak spot, but couldn't get in. Turning around, he crashed into the wall. The dull sound of breaking glass couldn't be heard over the fighting that took place, and Blaster hadn't noticed the container was broken, **and** no white sphere emerged.

Back on the inside with Riku and Sora, both were putting up good fights, blocking each other as Donald continued to uselessly shoot fireballs at Riku, and Goofy's poor aim when throwing his shield. One time it did graze Riku's chest, but Riku kept on dodging blows. However, battling as hard as he was, he was weakening with each blow Sora landed on his Keyblade.

Riku slipped up and left himself wide open on his left side, causing Sora to land a blow to that side, causing Riku to stumble. After a few seconds, he got back up, but he didn't fight back. Instead, he let out a whistle. The invisible barrier fell, and a Wyvern Heartless flew in through the double doors, forcing Blaster, Sora, and Wendy to duck their heads. Blaster somehow noticed something about this Wyvern that was different.

The tan, dragon-like heartless had emerald eyes with pupils instead of the yellow, pupil-less eyes of normal heartless, and a metallic blue patch of scales on the top of her muzzle. The horns around the heartless's head were also metallic blue instead of the tan of the others that they had met, which, ironically, were very few. The heartless roared and stood there, ready to defend Riku as he ran off.

"Coward," Sora shouted to his friend.

_We'll see who's a coward after I defeat you._

Blaster heard this in his head as this new form of heartless thought, roaring her challenge. Blaster quickly moved to deflect a blow from Sora intended for the heartless's head, right where the patch of "mis-colored" scales were.

"What was that for?" Sora asked, rolling out of the way of the Wyvern's sweeping paw, with claws extended.

"Let me," Blaster said, dismissing both his and Char's Keyblades. Sora backed off as the Wyvern began to take flight.

_-STOP!-_ Blaster shouted. However, all that issued from his mouth was a dragon-like roar.

Suddenly, the Wyvern touched back down and lowered its head to Blaster, as if it was suddenly going to bite him in half. Behind him, every one was standing looking confused.

"What just happened?" Cody asked, only to be quickly shushed by Sora.

* * *

**Conversation with the Heartless**

"How are you speaking to me?" the Wyvern asked, in a female voice. What the others (Sora and co.) heard was a growl.

"You are a unique creature, and I could understand you," Blaster replied, also speaking in a kind of growl, according to the others. "Do you have a name? Saying heartless would be a little inappropriate."

"It's Okari," the Wyvern growled. "Or would you like my original name?"

"It's okay," Blaster replied. "Okari, I must ask why you decided to protect Riku there for a second, and why you started to attack Sora."

"I thought you were the enemy," Okari said. "I feel as if it's my duty to protect him. However, I sense that he is in trouble with the darkness."

"I notice," Blaster replied. "I kinda figured that by the way he attacked Sora earlier."

Blaster stretched his right hand and touched the area of "mismatched" scales, sensing her fear: That Riku would turn into a heartless like she did. Then, her past life, as a metallic blue dragon in a stunningly beautiful world, made its way into Blaster's head. The alien quickly withdrew his hand as Okari's Arrow-head-tipped tail began to swing violently.

"I didn't mean to pry on your past life," Blaster said quickly. "But if I must, I think you were robbed of a beautiful body when you were turned into a heartless."

"You think?" Okari asked, beginning to withdraw her head away, now a bright red, or purple on her blue scales.

"Yeah," Blaster said. "I did that to read your fears, and it seems that you are now worried about Riku. Go to him, because he needs you."

Okari nodded, then took to the air, flying after Riku.

* * *

Sora and crew were feeling a sort of déjà-vu, not understanding a word the other was saying except growling.

"Uh, didja get that?" Goofy asked, much like he did in Deep Jungle.

"NO!"

Everyone had responded as Blaster came back.

"What did it say?" Sora asked.

"She," Blaster corrected. "And she was protecting Riku because she felt it was her duty to protect him from the darkness."

"Well," Beast said, beginning to follow Okari and Riku, albeit at a slower pace. "I can understand that. Riku needs our help too."

"Then let's go," Sora said, beginning to follow Beast, followed by the rest of the crew. Blaster lagged behind, remembering the majestic, metallic blue dragon that he saw, and how it got turned into a monster.

"It ends now!" Blaster muttered to himself, promising that another majestic creature would not be harmed by the heartless ever again.

* * *

**Another chapter done. I would ESPECIALLY like to thank ShadowRebirth37 for allowing me to borrow Okari from her fic. **_**Heart of a Wyvern**_**. I hope that you liked it, and personally hope that I didn't make Okari sound weird, Ibeyla. R & R as always. PS: Ignore the thing that I had left on the bottom of the previous chappie.**


	22. Chapter 22: Search for Greatest Evil

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: You should know by now that I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I would also like to thank, again, ShadowRebirth37 for allowing me to borrow Okari from the previous chapter, and sorry for mis-coloring her tan with blue on the muzzle instead of the sapphire blue with the darker blue on the muzzle. I'll blame it on the lighting ;). And now, the battle you have all been waiting for…kinda…

* * *

Chapter 22: The Search for the Greatest Evil

Blaster's mind wandered as he and the crew ran around the library to organize it, find pieces of the Heartless Insignia, fight some enemies, and then ride several elevators/lifts. Just when everyone thought it was over, a purple Wyvern Heartless dove out of the air, slicing Blaster's shoulder with its spade-tipped tail. Blaster quickly cast Cure on himself, and, using the regenerative properties of his uniform, fixed the gash that was in it.

"That wasn't very nice," Blaster said, summoning his Thirteen Order Keyblade, and pointing it at the purple Wyvern, shot a fireball at it. A silver wyvern landed right in front of the purple one, letting out a large growl, his claws at the ready. "Hello, Leiden."

_How do you know my name!_

The silver wyvern dropped his head so that it was inches from Blaster's face before growling loudly.

"I looked into Okari's mind," Blaster replied, taking a step back. "By the way, you SERIOUSLY need a Tic-Tac!"

Leiden growled again before he lunged at Blaster. The claws of the silver wyvern tagged the side of Blaster's left arm, breaking the skin enough to bleed slightly. Blaster retaliated with his keyblade, throwing it in the Strike Raid. The result was the blade missing EVERYONE but the Purple wyvern, which dissolved into a cloud of black dust. Sora attacked this time, clipping the Leiden's right wing. When Leiden swung around, Donald had already shot a fireball at the same wing, causing the fireball to hit Leiden full in the face. The Silver Wyvern roared in anger and flew off before Cody, Wendy, or Goofy could get a strike in.

Blaster took some time to look himself over, looking at his injury with increasing interest. It seemed to heal over quite well, leaving scars. Blaster had indeed looked into Okari's mind, and knew that Leiden's claws were poisonous. However, Blaster could feel no weakness that came with the poison.

"I should be on the ground writhing in pain right about now," Blaster said to no one imparticular.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Leiden's claws are poisonous," Blaster explained, pointing to his left arm where the scars were. "The poison takes effect immediately, weakening you for the first stage, then I have about 2 weeks in the 'calm stage,' where I can function normally, but it will be a 'last gasp' time. The third stage is irreversible, and will kill me. At least I thought."

"Shouldn't you be on the ground writhing in pain right now?" Cody repeated.

Blaster, for the first time in a while, checked his vitals. Looking at his wristband, he found that the poison was there, but it didn't affect his body at all. The poison was acting as an antibody instead of a poison, which surprised Blaster the most. At least before he found out there was a separate energy signature in his body.

"Oh no," Blaster said, digging into his pocket. The heart container that was in his inside pocket of his jacket was broken, and the heart was missing. "This can't be good."

Wendy took the empty container from Blaster, and stared at the crack. Cody looked at it then remembered something.

"Didn't you run into a wall back in the lobby?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, trying to find a weak spot in that invisible force field that prevented us from fighting with Sora, Donald, and Goofy against Riku," Blaster remembered. "But I still didn't see the heart fly out."

"I suggest getting a move on!" Beast growled.

The group continued to move to the "chapel" as Blaster called it because it was a large room, and because of the signs that read Chapel, indicating that the large tower was in fact a chapel. As Blaster walked through the door, he found Maleficent, who had been playing behind the scenes for a while.

"Maleficent!" Blaster shouted, pointing his Keyblade at the witch like it was an accusing finger. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all got into their fighting stance, while Beast just stood there, and Blaster's Friends took up the same position as their friend and leader.

"You are too late," Maleficent taunted. "The keyhole is almost complete, and this world will be plunged into darkness."

"Try again, hot shot," Blaster replied.

"We didn't come all this way for nothing," Sora said.

"You think you can beat me?" Maleficent taunted. "The master of evil."

"No, the cat in the hat," Cody said sarcastically. "Of course we mean you!"

Blaster tightened his grip on his blade, waiting for the witch to make her first move. She eventually did, creating a platform to avoid a confrontation.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Wendy shouted. "GRAVIAGA!"

A ball of darkness formed above Maleficent, falling down and taking the platform with it. Maleficent wasn't going to take that lightly, so she summoned some heartless. Blaster and Sora both ignored the heartless and went right after Maleficent, who blocked their blades with her staff. Sora quickly swung the Metal Chocobo again, but Maleficent had moved her staff back in the way. Blaster took his shot, only to miss by mere inches, and get kicked in the gut, sent flying backwards towards a pillar.

Wendy and Cody attacked Maleficent next, their gunblades flashing in the light. Sora got knocked into a pillar, sliding down it slightly dazed, but with a load of heartless in his way. Maleficent cast Dark Meteor, and attacked Wendy and Cody, both of which had their shields on. The two struck the staff again, hoping it would break. Instead, the clang of metal proved them wrong, showering them in sparks.

"So, now you hate me?" Maleficent said angrily to Wendy, dodging a swipe from her keyblade and kicking Cody away.

"I only pretended to like you," Wendy replied. "I never liked you, especially after what you did to Char."

Before Wendy got the chance to attack again, Blaster attacked with a series of lightning-fast strikes with his keyblade, each one either dodged, or parried by Maleficent's staff. This gave Donald the chance to hit Maleficent with a fireball, which barely missed, nearly hitting Sora in the process. Goofy was next, spinning like a top with his shield out. More heartless appeared, but were taken care of swiftly. Maleficent just disappeared in a flash of green and black fire, reappearing in the same way on the other side of the "arena," right in front of Sora. The keyblade wielder stabbed less than a second after Maleficent reappeared, causing her to fall to her knees.

"So, you give up now?" Blaster said, walking over and placing his blade at Maleficent's neck.

Maleficent moved the blade away, and stood up, gasping for breath and clutching her heart, before whispering, "Never."

Sora was about to attack when Riku appeared out of some dark portal. Blaster was about ready to attack when a blade appeared in Riku's hand…A Keyblade. It was long and black with a prong like you would find on the end of a fish hook, and a red guard.

"Do you need some help?" Riku asked, his voice sounding different, as if two people were speaking at once.

"Wait a sec," Blaster said. "That's…"

"Yes," Riku said. "A Keyblade. But, unlike yours, this one has the power to unlock people's hearts."

"Unlock people's hearts, huh?" Sora said.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Riku said. He quickly turned around and stabbed Maleficent in the heart, shouting "Behold!" Blaster was flabbergasted, and Maleficent was surprised at the least. "Now," Riku continued, "Open your heart. Surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!"

Riku removed the keyblade and disappeared. Maleficent, who should have been slumped over and dying, she was laughing.

"This is it!" She exclaimed. "This power! Darkness…The true darkness."

Flames began to engulf the witch, transforming her as they began to spread.

"Okay," Cody said. "I think things just went from bad to worse."

"I agree," Blaster said. "However, I was thinking about it being out of the frying pan and into the fire."

"Same thing," Cody replied, watching Maleficent get turned into a large, black dragon.

* * *

**Another chapter done. I would ESPECIALLY like to thank ShadowRebirth37 for allowing me to borrow Leiden from her fic. **_**Heart of a Wyvern**_**. R & R as always. Flames, if any, will be forwarded to Axel. Sorry if I left it off in an awkward place.**


	23. Chapter 23: DragonForm Dilema

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: You should know by now that I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I would also like to thank, again, ShadowRebirth37 for allowing me to borrow Okari and Leiden from the previous chapters. And now, the second half of the battle you have all been waiting for…kinda…

* * *

Chapter 23: Dragon-form Dilema

The dragon form Maleficent reared her head, roaring out to the whole crew. Seconds later, she slammed her front legs into the ground, causing a shockwave that knocked Blaster, Cody, and Wendy back. Sora jumped up onto Maleficent's back to attempt to chop off her head. When she reared again, she shook Sora off. Another of Donald's fireballs missed its target, Maleficent's face, but it did manage to slam into the left wing.

"Keep at it," Sora said, noticing that the wing distracted Maleficent long enough to attack her underbelly. However, only black smoke emerged with each strike.

"Sora, get back on her back!" Blaster shouted, jumping back up and running at the dragon with remarkable speed. Seconds later, Blaster jumped up onto the Dragon's back, jumping higher than any human could.

"Wendy," Cody said, helping up his friend. "Remember that blasting spell that we were working on with Blaster and Char?"

"Yeah," Wendy said, picking up her keyblade. "BLASTER!"

"WHAT?" Blaster shouted.

"BLAST ARROWS ON THREE!"

Blaster knew what he had to do, jumping off the dragon again without dealing a strike.

"EVERYONE BACK UP!" Blaster shouted. "BLAST ARROWS ARE DEADLY!"

Donald, Goofy, and Beast looked at Blaster with fear before getting behind the other Keybladers. Sora joined the line, firing a fireball as a distraction.

"One…two…THREE!" Cody said, aiming his Keyblade at the Dragon. Blaster and Wendy had done the same.

"BLAST ARROW!" The trio shouted. Three shots of pure, white light erupted out of the tips of the keyblades, blasting right through the Dragon like it was butter. The Dragon fell to the ground, dead, before erupting into black and green flames, leaving behind Maleficent's black cloak.

"What was that?" Beast asked.

"Like I said," Blaster replied, winded. "Blast Arrow: Deadly!"

"Well," Riku said, reappearing in his dark portal, still speaking in his dual voice. "How ironic. She was just another puppet after all." Blaster shot "Riku" a strange look. "The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away from her. A fitting end, for such a fool."

Riku symbolically rubbed his left foot on the cape, making it disappear, before he disappeared in another portal of darkness. Just then, a blue wyvern flew in and landed where Riku was.

"Sorry, Okari," Blaster said. "I think Riku has been lost to the darkness."

_That's not why I'm here,_ Okari replied, hurriedly. Leiden, the silver wyvern flew in after her. _THAT is!_

Right behind Leiden was a speckled wyvern, who looked like a leader in Blaster's opinion. The two landed and roared their challenge.

"Leiden," Blaster said, walking away from the silver wyvern. "You STILL need a breath mint!"

"Is this the one with the poisonous claws?" Sora asked, keeping his distance.

"Yes," Blaster said.

_Shouldn't you be on the ground, writhing in pain?_ The speckled wyvern said.

"Wouldn't you want to know, Shuriken" Blaster said, putting his Keyblade into the "standby" position.

Leiden roared before he launched at Blaster, claws at the ready. Blaster took advantage of the attack by jumping out of the way while throwing his keyblade in the Strike Raid. The Thirteen Order Crystal imbedded itself in the side of the silver wyvern. Sora used the Thirteen Order Crystal to his advantage, stepping on it to deliver a blow to the back, causing Leiden to disappear in a cloud of black smoke, leaving a pink heart floating in the air temorarilly.

Cody, Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Beast were busy with Shuriken who was putting up a good fight, until Leiden was destroyed. Shuriken was ferocious after that, barely giving ANYONE the chance to attack. That was until the speckled wyvern got tackled by a blue one that come out of nowhere.

_How dare you interfere, Okari!_ Shuriken roared, pushing Okari off of him. _They are mine!_

_I will not let you turn them into Heartless,_ Okari replied. Shuriken attacked Okari with his bladed tail, giving her a cut across her face, just barely missing her left eye.

Sora was quick to retaliate, along with Donald and Goofy. All three of them attacked at once, Donald calling thunder, Sora shooting an iceball out of the tip of his keyblade, and Goofy charging with his shield. Only Donald got the desired result, as Shuriken was affected by it to unintentionally dodge the iceball, and sidestep Goofy's shield.

Blaster once again tried the Strike Raid, only to have it miss by quite a bit, even on the return. Both Cody and Wendy also tried at the same time, getting slightly better results with their attempts. Cody got a bit of Shuriken's left wing on the initial trip, and Wendy got the same side of the neck. Shuriken roared in pain with the two attacks, But that roar became louder when both Beast and Okari attacked at the same time. Okari took a swipe at Shuriken's other wing, grounding him, while Beast swung at the wyvern's right rear leg.

Blaster knew what was coming: Shuriken was weakening emensely from the loss of "blood," and the increasing number of injuries. Blaster tried one last time to perform the Strike Raid, at the same time as Sora, Goofy (with his shield), Cody, and Wendy. Three Keyblades imbedded themselves into the speckled wyvern's back, a fourth ended up sticking out of its neck, and Goofy's shield ended up in the left rear leg. Okari was the last one to get in a shot, and stabbed her bladed tail into Shuriken's chest, where the heart should be.

Shuriken roared angrily for a few seconds before he dissolved into black dust. A pink heart floated out and up, disappearing to join Kingdom Hearts. Four blades disappeared, flashing back to life in the hands of their owners.

"Now, who wants to kick 'Riku's' (censored)?" Blaster asked, walking over to the other door.

Everyone but Okari agreed.

"I'll stay behind and fend off any weaker heartless that might come after you," Okari said.

"Be careful," Sora replied, oblivious to the fact that he could understand her.

Okari nodded, and waited for everyone to leave through the door. Beast however joined her. "If this gets me one step closer to Belle…" he muttered.

In the next room, Sora and co. all walked up the stairs on one side of the room. In the back was a large Heartless Symbol, that looked as if it was where the Keyhole to Hollow Bastion was. As they rounded the corner, Sora found…

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted. He ran towards a girl lying on the ground, with red hair, a white tank top, a purple skirt, and some white and purple shoes that had no material around the ancle. As Sora ran to Kairi, the group followed suit, but Goofy and Cody got stopped by an invisible barrier. Donald turned around when Goofy and Cody hit the ground.

"Not again," Cody groaned, sitting up.

"Kairi," Sora said again, picking up his currently limp friend. "Kairi! Open your eyes."

"It's no use," Riku said, startling Sora. "That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up."

"Where's Char?" Blaster demanded, holding out his hand just in case he needed to summon his Keyblade.

"Right here," Wendy said, over by Sora. Char was indeed, right there, but, like Kairi, was unconscious.

"Wait a second," Sora said, putting down Kairi as Blaster tried to wake Char up with the same result. "You…You're not Riku."

"The Keyhole cannot be completed, so long as the last princesses of heart still sleep," Riku said, gliding down from his perch above the Heartless Symbol, slowly, and firmly landing on his feet.

"A Princess?" Sora asked. "Kairi's a princess?"

"Char must be too," Wendy said.

"Yes," Riku confirmed, "but without their power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. Your heart is needed as well, Wendy." Wendy took a step back. "It is time they awakened."

"Whoever you are, let Riku go!" Sora demanded. "Give him back his heart."

"But first, you two must give the princesses back their hearts," Riku said pointing his dark Keyblade at Sora.

Suddenly, as if a ton of bricks hit them in the chest, Sora and Blaster both took a step back as light exploded from their chests for a fraction of a second.

"OW!" Blaster said, dropping to one knee.

"Sora!" Donald shouted as Sora dropped to both his knees.

"What's…" Sora began, unable to go further.

"Don't you see now?" Riku asked. "The princesses hearts are responding." He approached the fallen duo. "It has been there all along! Kairi's heart rests within you. As for you, Blaster, Char's heart has just recently taken residence."

"Kairi…" Sora said, pained. "Kairi's inside me?"

"I get that all the time," Blaster replied, still on one knee. "Wendy can't stop looking into my heart every now and then, can you?" Wendy blushed for a few seconds.

"I know all that there is to know," Riku said. Blaster rolled his eyes.

"Then tell us who you are!" Wendy demanded.

"It is I," Riku said, "Ansem, the seeker of darkness." Riku approached the group of four. Donald ran to intercept, but was knocked through another invisible barrier. Before Blaster or Wendy could do anyting, Riku stabbed Wendy and stole her heart, dropping her to the ground as well, leaving her like Char and Kairi.

"WENDY!" Cody shouted, banging on the invisible barrier.

"So, I shall release you now, princesses," "Ansem" said. "Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!"

Ansem swung back his Keyblade to attack Sora first. As the downswing came, Sora heard Kairi yell his name in his head, causing him to look up and act fast. In a fraction of a second, the Metal Chocobo materialized in his hand and blocked the strike from Ansem.

"Forget it," Sora said angrily, pushing back on his keyblade. "There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"

"Nor are you taking Char's," Blaster said, standing up and summoning the Thirteen Order Crystal to his grip. "Not willingly, anyway," Blaster added. Blaster and Sora both moved their Keyblades into the standby position. The battle for the Princesses of Heart was on.

* * *

**Two chapters in two days? I got bored this weekend. I would like to thank ShadowRebirth37 again for allowing me to borrow Leiden, Okari, and Shuriken from her fic. **_**Heart of a Wyvern**_**. R & R as always. Flames, if any, will be forwarded to Axel.**


	24. Chapter 24: Riku: Round Two

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: You should know by now that I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I would also like to thank, again, ShadowRebirth37 for allowing me to borrow Shuriken, Okari and Leiden from the previous chapters. And now, the battle you have all been waiting for…kinda…

* * *

Chapter 24: Riku: Round Two (as "Ansem")

"Ansem" began his attack by lunging at Sora, who dodged the attack by stepping out of the way. "Ansem" then tried an overhead strike only to have it blocked by Sora's blade. Blaster began to move in as Sora dodged another attack, only to get kicked away by "Ansem"'s boot. Blaster righted himself just prior to landing face first on the ground. Sora continued on the defensive, blocking every strike until he too got a boot in the chest.

Blaster ran at "Ansem" with amazing speed, and dealt the same rapid-fire strikes as he had with Maleficent, only to have each and every one of them blocked. "Ansem" then jumped back and shot his Keyblade at Blaster in the Strike Raid. Blaster hit the spinning blade just barely at the right moment, causing it to fly back towards its owner, who caught it. Blaster ran up to try another close set of combos, but was knocked away by another boot.

Sora's turn again, and he had also thrown the Metal Chocobo in the Strike Raid. "Ansem" dodged and countered with his own, which ended up spinning underneath Sora's returning blade. Sora barely dodged the dark Keyblade as he grabbed his returning blade. Another flurry of attacks later and Sora was back on the other wall. Blaster stepped up to the plate.

Another flurry of lightning fast attacks (Similar to Sephiroth's Flash attack in KH2) was dodged by "Ansem". Blaster then thought of something different. Aiming his Thirteen Order Crystal at "Ansem", he watched as the teeth of his blade turned fire red again, shooting a fireball at "Ansem". One of the teeth on one side went out temporarily. "Ansem" dodged the fireball and watched it as it impacted the invisible force field.

"You missed," "Ansem" taunted as Blaster shot another one at him. "Ansem" deflected the second fireball with his Keyblade as the teeth of Blaster's blade went from fire red to ice blue.

"How about we give you the cold shoulder instead of the hot foot," Blaster taunted back, firing ice "bullets" at "Ansem".

"Ansem" continued to dodge the ice shards that flew at him, each shot causing the same tooth to flicker between blue and purple. One shot finally hit its mark, but "Ansem" shook it off, unaffected by the ice "bullet" that froze his foot to the floor. When Blaster and Sora thought they had finally gotten "Ansem", he cast a dark version of fire, melting the ice that held him captive.

"That worked well," Sora said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know," Blaster replied, turning the teeth from blue to yellow, casting thunder. This time, one whole set of teeth flickered between yellow and purple once.

Lightning fell from the sky, cutting through the invisible force field and striking "Ansem" multiple times. Once again, "Ansem" wasn't phased, shaking it off and preparing a massive attack.

"Oh crap," Blaster said as he grabbed Sora's collar and dragged him out of the way of "Ansem"'s attack.

"Ansem" suddenly began to shoot around the arena at lightning fast speeds, which would have been deadly if Blaster had stayed put. A last minute decision as "Ansem" sped towards him caused Blaster to activate his personal shield, which shattered seconds after "Ansem" hit. Sora was gliding above the battlegrounds as "Ansem" settled down. Blaster had barely escaped death again (but we know he cannot die), but ran in his Keyblade flashing. "Ansem" dodged again, but locked blades with Blaster as both attacked at the same time. It was now a battle of muscles.

Blaster began to get pushed back by "Ansem", but, being in the same position back in Traverse Town when he faced the same guy (Riku) while defending Wendy. The only thing that was different this time was that Blaster was the one siphoning the power from his unconscious friends, while Cody gave up enough power to prevent himself from collapsing. "Ansem" tried again to overpower Blaster, but Blaster, now being the stronger, shoved back even more before he unlocked his blade and dealt some hits that were non-leathal, but caused "Ansem" to stagger.

Sora took his chance, and shouted "POWER!" Using the power he had, he dealt a massive number of attacks to "Ansem", causing him to fall to one knee. "Ansem" stood up, ready to fight more, which was Blaster's cue to state the obvious.

"He just doesn't want to quit," Blaster said.

Blaster used his "Flash" attack again, only getting each strike blocked again. While Blaster left himself wide open, Sora took over for the vulnerable Blaster and blocked a strike that would have hit Blaster in the back. Sora got on the offensive when "Ansem" over swung his Keyblade. After dealing more strikes to his "Friend," Sora wasn't better off, as "Ansem" once again kicked him in the gut.

Blaster had recovered from his attack and went on the defensive again. "Ansem" struck Blaster's Keyblade repeatedly, causing sparks to fly continuously as the strikes were deflected to the side or parried by Blaster's blade

"Your skills are impressive," Blaster said.

"As are yours," "Ansem" replied, dodging a kick from Blaster.

"Ansem" continued to fight the two Keyblade wielders with his own, but it soon got too much for him as Blaster and Sora both attacked at the same time. "Ansem," unable to defend himself against two people at once dropped to one knee. The fight lasted roughly half an hour. "Ansem" stood up as he disappeared into the portal of darkness, leaving his keyblade behind.

"Score one for the good guys," Blaster said as the force field was dropped. Goofy, Donald, and Cody all ran to their friends. Blaster went over to Wendy to make sure she was okay, being the last one to have her heart stolen. After making sure she was okay, Blaster went over to pick up the Dark Keyblade left behind.

"Sora," Donald said, trying to get his friend's attention. "Sora, look!"

"The Keyhole!" Goofy said, pointing to the overgrown Heartless symbol.

Sora walked up to the Heartless symbol and pointed his keyblade at it. However, nothing happened.

"It won't work," Goofy exclaimed. "The Keyhole's not finished yet!"

"Lemmie try," Blaster said, also pointing his Keyblade at the Keyhole. Again nothing. "This could be a problem."

"Then, what can we do?" Sora asked, dismissing his Keyblade.

"Maybe we gotta go wake Kairi and Char up," Goofy said.

"Worth a shot," Blaster said, before remembering what "Ansem" had said. "Wait, she doesn't have a heart at the moment, so she won't wake up."

"Well, I still think Goofy is right," Sora said, clutching the area where his heart was. "If we could free their hearts…"

"I see a slight flaw in your plan," Blaster said. "How are we going to do that?"

Blaster, who continued to hold the Dark Keyblade, finally looked at it at the same time Sora did.

"A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts," Sora said, recalling what "Ansem" had said before he stabbed Maleficent in the chest with that Keyblade. "I wonder."

Blaster got the same idea: Plunge the Dark Keyblade into their hearts and release the hearts of their friends. Sora began to walk away from Donald and Goofy, moving towards Blaster. Cody was right next to Wendy, trying desperately to get her to wake up.

"Sora?" Goofy asked. "What are you going to do?" Blaster handed Sora the Dark Keyblade. "Sora, hold on!"

"NO!" Donald shouted. "WAIT!"

But Sora took the Keyblade, smiled to his friends, turned the blade so that it was facing his heart, and plunged it into his body.

* * *

**Yet another one done, and I don't know if I should have left this off at this point: a Cliffhanger. I hope you liked this chapter. R&R plz, and, remember, flames are going to be forwarded to Axel.**


	25. Chapter 25: A Willing Sacrifice

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: You should know by now that I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I would also like to thank, again, ShadowRebirth37 for allowing me to borrow Shuriken, Okari and Leiden from the previous chapters. Please note that no Keybladers were harmed in the making of this story.

* * *

Chapter 25: A Willing Sacrifice

Sora had plunged the Dark Keyblade into his chest, causing light to be emitted. Blaster quickly took the blade and did the same thing, stabbing himself in the chest where his heart should be. As both of them started to glow from the chest, Sora looked at the Heartless symbol: the Keyhole was now complete. Blaster looked at Sora, who had averted his gaze to Blaster. Each one smiled at each other as the Dark Keyblade burst into 7 white spheres. The other princesses (Aurora, Alice, Belle, Cinderella, Jasmine, and Snow White), who were in tubes in the hallway, each had one white sphere enter their body.

Blaster watched as Wendy's heart was returned. She didn't wake up immediately, but she was starting to regain consciousness. Cody, who had turned in time to see Blaster sacrifice himself, saw two white orbs emerge from both Blaster's and Sora's bodies. The orb from Blaster's body drifted over to Char and disappeared inside her, while Sora's did the same for Kairi. Both of whom were awake slightly faster.

"What the…?" Char muttered seconds later.

"Sora," Donald shouted, as he ran to his friend who was falling backwards, completely shrouded by light, "SORA!"

"Crap," Cody said as Blaster did the same thing as Sora. "BLASTER!"

As the two fell, seemingly in slow motion, both Kairi and Char moved to sitting positions. Immediately, Kairi was in a standing positon, as was Char.

"Sora," Kairi said, trying to get her friend's attention. Char, on the other hand just ran over to Blaster. Kairi ran to Sora as well, but as Blaster and Sora fell into the hands of their respective "girlfriends," they disappeared into floating balls of light, flying up into the ceiling. The only thing that made it into anyone's hands was Blaster's wristband, which Char caught.

"SORA!" Donald shouted to the heavens. "COME BACK SORA!"

"CAPTAIN!" Cody shouted. It was the first time that Cody had ever addressed Blaster by his rank.

Kairi and Char were flabbergasted for a few seconds, but Char came back to her senses first.

"BLASTER!" Char shouted, lifting her head to the disappearing orbs of light.

* * *

"What's going on?" Sora asked as he fell through nothingness.

"You asking?" Blaster said sarcastically, falling alongside Sora. "What do you think is going on?"

"We're falling," Sora said. "Falling into darkness."

"Now he gets it," Blaster muttered to himself as the duo continued to descend through darkness.

* * *

After the whole sequence of events had finished, Kairi was the first to speak.

"Sora, are you really…" She said, starting to choke up. Then her voice strengthened. "No, he can't be! I won't let him go!"

"What just happened?" Wendy asked, moving into a sitting position. "Did I miss something?"

"Sora and Blaster just sacrificed themselves to save Kairi and Char," Cody said.

"Blaster?" the metallic voice of the _Bellerophon_ asked. "What's happening? I lost your energy signature!"

"Blaster's gone," Char said, trying not to explode into tears. "He sacrificed himself to save me."

"So, you have awakened at last princesses," a man said, walking out of a portal of darkness. He had a tan that most women would have loved to get, long, silvery hair, and some orange eyes. He wore black boots, black pants, a black and grey jacket over a white shirt that didn't cover his entire chest, white gloves, and, showing in his semi-bare chest was the Heartless Symbol. "The Keyhole is complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over."

As this guy got closer, Wendy realized who it was. "Ansem."

"Don't make another move!" Donald said as Wendy, Cody, and Char summoned their Keyblades. Char had hers in half shortly after summoning it.

"Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know," Donald replied.

All of a sudden, Ansem had come to a sudden stop, with a look of fear on his face.

"Impossible," Ansem said. As Ansem continued to struggle, a golden form appeared: An "image" of Riku.

"No," Riku said, holding back Ansem as though he was a wall. "You won't use me for this!"

"Riku!" Kairi said.

"This can't be good," Char said. She felt that something was coming, and she was right to assume so.

"You've got to run," Riku said. "The Heartless are coming!"

Seconds later, the ant-like Shadows appeared around the group.

"I knew it," Char said, moving her blades into the defensive position.

"Frankly, I think we'd better run," Cody said. "Count our losses and try again next time."

Kairi nodded in agreement, and, slicing through a few of the heartless, they made their escape. That was until Goofy mentioned one thing.

"What about the Keyhole?"

"We can worry about it later," Cody said.

Unbeknownst to them (but knownst to us) **(a)**, two of the Shadows looked over the side of the floor as Cody, Wendy, Char, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy made their way to the exit a floor below. After the group left, the two shadows began to follow, slowly but surely.

Running back through the cathedral, they saw Okari once again, at the defensive.

"What's going on?" Okari asked.

"We got Heartless coming from the other way now," Cody said, racing past. "Riku is apparently fighting with the darkness within himself."

Okari's eyes widened at the news.

"That's good to hear," Okari said. "Good luck."

The group had already run out the other side when two Shadows walked through the other door, saw the Wyvern heartless, and decided to take an alternate route. Once the group had gotten to the lifts, Cody turned around and saw two Shadows jumping down to the main door, heading them off. Sure enough, when the group entered the lobby, two Shadows appeared, right behind Kairi and Char.

The girls screamed.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I went on empty trying to figure out how to finish this one. R&R plz, and, remember, flames are going to be forwarded to Axel.**

**(a) Spaceballs joke**


	26. Chapter 26: Escape and Return

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: You should know by now that I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Axel would make a return in KH3, and Roxas will be able to leave Sora's body at will (mainly in fight scenes with Oathkeeper and Oblivion)

* * *

Chapter 26: Escape and Return

When the two girls screamed, Wendy turned around first to see two Shadows. However, there were many other Heartless around as well, appearing seconds before everyone else turned around.

"Heartless!" Wendy shouted as everyone turned around.

In a shower of sparks, three keyblades sparked to life in the hands of the three aliens. Cody had taken on a Large Body that appeared with the rest, while Wendy single-handedly went against a standard Wyvern heartess, which was about half the size of Okari. Char went after the shadow that scared the crap out of her with her two blades…well, half blades.

Donald and Goofy also joined the fight, targeting a second Large Body, of three, and a small group of shadows that were further back than the original two. The Shadow that scared Kairi, ran to the other side of a column. Cody's Large Body was destroyed quickly, so he went over to the other Large Body, attacking it before it had a chance to do damage. Wendy wasn't as good as Cody, but her Wyvern was manageable, as it usually attacked with its tail instead of its claws.

Char was having the toughest problem with her Shadow. Every time she had swung her Keyblade halves, the Shadow either ducked over them, slunked into the floor to dodge, or jump over the blades with arcane skill. A normal Shadow would have been a pile of dust by now, but this one wasn't ordinary. The only two heartless that were left happened to be the one hanging out behind the post, and the one Char was battling. Eventually she gave up as Donald walked up to the other heartless.

The other heartless had come out once the last heartless was defeated, which happened to be the Wyvern. Donald, who was frustrated with all the attacking, walked up to the Shadow and hit it twice on the head with his staff. The shadow rubbed his head as if to say "OW!"

"Confounded Heartless," Donald said. "GET LOST, WILL YA'?!"

But the Shadow had looked at Kairi, while Char's nodded at her when she finished fighting.

"Sora? Is that you?" Kairi asked. Sure enough, the Shadow to give Kairi a "Heartless Hug," as Wendy put it.

"Then the other one has gotta be Blaster!" Wendy suggested.

"How do you know that?" Char asked.

"How else do you think a simple Shadow could dodge every single attack you threw at it?" Cody pointed out.

The Shadow identified as Blaster looked at Cody, clapping his clawed hands. The enthusiasm of finding their "fallen" friends quickly subsided when more heartless appeared. MUCH more than last time.

"This time, I'll protect you," Kairi said to the Sora Shadow. Everyone else had gone to fight, while Blaster Shadow had gone over to Sora as if to say "What are we going to do now?"

Blaster Shadow's eyes would have bulged when he found that the group was surrounded by other Shadows. Turning to Sora as if to say "This is a problem," Blaster couldn't help but notice Kairi in a fighting pose, looking as if she was going to use martial arts on the Shadows as they closed the circle around the trio. Kairi stood her ground until, as one, the Shadows jumped at her, Sora Shadow, and Blaster Shadow. Instinctively, Kairi grabbed the two closest things to her, Blaster Shadow and Sora Shadow.

Char, who was making dust out of other Heartless looked as Kairi suddenly was at the bottom of a Heartless dog-pile. Cody had polished off another Wyvern in time to see the dogpile as well. Wendy, also saw the pile form, being the one to point it out to Donald and Goofy.

"Kairi!" Goofy shouted. Kairi could barely be seen under all the Heartless, causing Cody and Char to run over, blades ready to slice the Heartless away. They didn't get to it though.

The reason that the two didn't have the chance to start destroying the heartless was because the Shadows were suddenly engulfed in a column of light. Originally at the bottom of a Heartless-pile, Kairi was now standing upright, with Sora in one arm and Blaster in the other.

"Thanks Kairi," Sora said, as Blaster moved away so that the two could embrace each other. His time alone was short lived when a certain female with brown hair came from nowhere and tackled him.

"Blaster," Char said, her arms wrapped around her friend, both of them lying on the ground, with Char on top of Blaster. "Don't do that again!"

"I won't," Blaster said, barely able to get his words out. Struggling to get out of his friend's grasp, he added, "Do you mind getting off me so I can breathe?"

"OH!" Char exclaimed, letting go of Blaster and getting up off the ground. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Blaster said, getting up off the ground with the help of Char. "I just didn't expect getting nailed seconds after turning back from a Heartless."

"Blaster!" Wendy and Cody shouted as their friend and Captain got up.

"I'm fine guys," Blaster said. However Donald gave a quack of surprise as more Heartless appeared out of nowhere. "Well, at least I was until these guys came out of nowhere."

Showers of sparks meant that five Keyblades had appeared, Blaster's Thirteen Order Crystal, Sora's Metal Chocobo, Char's double version of the Kingdom Key, Cody's version of the "Mysterious Abyss" "Gun"blade, and Wendy's version of the Oblivion "Gun"blade. The group was once again surrounded, but the first wave was destroyed by lighting as Donald shouted "Thunder!"

"So, round two?" Blaster asked, up against three more Wyvern heartless. They didn't seem to want to die. Cody, Char, and Wendy nodded.

Aiming their Keyblades at the Wyverns, Blaster felt the power building in five keyblades, but Blaster didn't know that Sora now knew the Blasting Spell so quickly. As if cued by some unknown conductor, all three of them shouted "BLAST ARROW!" Five shots of light erupted out of the keyblades and pelted the Wyverns, destroying them on contact. Blaster closed his eyes and flinched a bit as the shots broke through the roof, shattering all the glass in the room from the force of the explosion.

Just as more Heartless appeared, a mighty roar erupted from the hallway. Beast returned and swiped at a Shadow, causing it to dissolve into dust.

"GO!" Beast shouted. "NOW!"

"Come with us," Sora invited. Beast just growled.

"I told you before," Beast said. "I'm not leaving without Belle! Now, GO! The Heartless are coming!"

"All in favor for a hasty retreat?" Blaster asked. Everyone in the area excluding Beast raised their hands. "Vote is 8 to 1. Beast, take care of yourself."

Beast nodded as Blaster and Sora led the group out of the building. Before they went very far, Char grabbed Blaster's shoulder and handed him his wristband. Blaster took it and put it on, feeling the needle incorporated with it digging into his skin, back to where Blaster wanted it.

"_Bellerophon_," Blaster said at long last, speaking into the Wristband. "Please teleport 8 humans to the bridge."

"Captain Clarkson!" The ship replied through the speaker. "You're alive!"

"Takes more than being turned into a Heartless to kill me," Blaster said before he and the others were surrounded by white light. The _Highwind V2.0_, the upgraded version of Sora's Gummi Ship, was attached to the _Bellerophon_ seconds later via tractor beam. On the bridge, Sora and co. finally found out what the interior of Blaster's ship looked like.

Blaster showed his ship off before taking off, indicating what each of the five console stations did. Before Blaster could say a word, however, Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were thrown back as the ship activated "Hyper-launch," taking the crew back to Traverse Town. However, Blaster was sure that they would have to try again, especially since the body of the _Pegasus_ was still on the surface, and because he knew that the keyhole was not sealed.

_They'd be back!_

* * *

**Another chapter down! Couldn't really resist putting in a Terminator reference in there. I couldn't figure out what to call Blaster and Sora while they were heartless (shadows), so I decided on the Sora Shadow and Blaster Shadow (which there wasn't much difference anyway). R&R plz, and, remember, flames are going to be forwarded to Axel.**


	27. Chapter 27: Coversations from the Heart

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: You should know by now that I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 27: Conversation from the Heart

Sora, amazed with the speed the _Bellerophon_ could attain, realized how fast they could get from Hollow Bastion to Traverse Town. The trip that would normally take half a day to get to the nearest warp hole turned into only about half an hour once the hyperdrive engines did their work. Also, amazed by the teleportation technology, Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy got the grand tour, with the exception of the weapons storage room and actually inside the power control room. The tour took roughly half an hour. The first thing the group did after they landed was to go find Leon. They found him, Aerith, and Yuffie in the small house in the Third district.

"Leon!" Sora shouted as he walked through the door. "Yuffie! Areith!"

"Boy," Blaster said, "have we got a story to tell you."

* * *

After Sora told the whole story about Hollow Bastion, with a few details told by Blaster, Leon finally found his voice.

"So, the darkness is flowing out of that Keyhole," Leon said.

"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere," Areith said.

"I told you one of you should have sealed it!" Blaster muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"The only way to stop it is to…" Areith began.

"Seal the Keyhole, right?" Sora asked, summoning his Keyblade for emphasis.

"Maybe," Leon said. "But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed."

"Great!" Cody said. "Can't we get a straight answer out of ANYONE!"

"Here's your strait answer," Wendy said. "No one knows what'll happen if the Hollow Bastion Keyhole is sealed." There was dead silence in the room. "Still not getting it?"

Cody shook his head.

"Well, we can't just stay here!" Sora shouted. "We have to do something! I've got a friend back there!"

"He hasn't known him for more than 12 hours, and he's already calling him a friend?" Blaster asked. Char turned to Blaster and shrugged.

"That's right!" Leon said. "You have one more friend to worry about. Riku's Keyblade must have been born out of the captive princesses hearts, just like that Keyhole you saw."

"Even I could have figured that out!" Char commented. Donald looked at Char angrily.

"You, I'm ignoring for the time being," Leon said, before continuing. "Of course, without Kairi's heart, the Keyhole remained incomplete." Kairi, who was also in the room, smiled. "When that Keyblade was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed."

"Yes, I remember that now," Cody said. "After Blaster and Sora destroyed the keyblade, a sphere of light flew into Wendy, and 6 others ended up in 6 other girls, one of which I recognized as Jasmine."

"I saw Alice too!" Blaster replied.

"Anyway," Leon said, "don't worry. If anyone can save your friend, you can."

"Besides," Cody said, walking up and grabbing Sora around the neck with his arm. "You have the best back-up!"

"Thanks guys," Sora said. "Shouldn't we go somewhere safe?"

"Dag-nabbit!" Came Cid's voice as he rushed through the door seconds later.

"What's wrong?" Blaster asked.

"There are BIG Heartless around," Cid said. "We should seriously think about leaving."

"We were going to seal the keyhole in Hollow Bastion and cut off the darkness," Char said.

"Well, I'll be darned!" Cid exclaimed. "I have a special Navigational Gummi in the Secret Waterway. You can have it to get to Hollow Bastion."

"Well," Blaster said, scratching the back of his head. "I took them aboard my ship, which could go right back there. But, I don't see any problem with getting it anyway."

"By the way," Sora said. "What kind of Heartless are out there?"

"Defenders, and Dark Balls, and Wizards," Cid replied.

"Oh boy!" Wendy, Char, and Cody said simultaneously. **(a)**

* * *

After a quick battle with the Heartless in the Back Alley and the Third District, details that don't really pertain to the story at hand, Sora and Co. (including Kairi) ended up at the Secret Waterway. Kairi took a look at a painting of the sun on the far wall.

"Hypnotizing, isn't it?" Kairi asked. Sora approached it, mesmorized, until it changed in a flash of light from the sun to an image of a moon. Hovering just above Sora was an orb emitting light, and it slowly desended into Sora's outstretched hands. It was the Navi-Gummi.

As Donald, Goofy, Cody, Char, and Wendy, turned to leave, Blaster hung around, watching as Sora and Kairi had a talk.

"A light at the end of the tunnel," Kairi said dreamily, still looking at the portrait.

"Oh," Sora suddenly said. "Your grandma's story, right?"

"That's right!" Kairi said. "We were together."

"You know what's funny?" Sora asked.

"Here we go," Blaster muttered.

"I looked everywhere for you," Sora said, "but you were with me all along." Sora approached Kairi, causing Blaster to look away for a few seconds. "Finally, we're together, Kairi. Now, it's time to get Riku back."

"Do you think it will ever be the same between us?" Kairi asked. "Riku's lost his…"

Sora turned to Kairi after looking once again at the painting.

"When I turned into a Heartless, you saved me, remember?" Sora asked. He looked at his feet before adding, "I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things, like my friends, or who I was."

"Not when you began talking to me!" Blaster said. "I was right there with you, remember?"

"Yeah," Sora said. "Sorry about that." He turned to look at Kairi again as he continued his speech. "But the darkness almost swallowed me and Blaster, because he had the same problems."

"I keep telling you, I was perfectly fine," Blaster said, leaning against the wall that led to Merlin's. "Sure, I might have forgotten that I was different from everyone else, but I do that all the time."

"But," Sora said, either ignoring Blaster, or not carring about what he was talking about, "we heard a voice. Your voice, to be exact. You brought us back."

"Didn't want to forget about you, Sora," Kairi said. "As for this Blaster…"

"I'm over here!" Blaster said. "Sorry we really didn't get properly introduced. I am Blastbone Clarkson, Captain of the _Bellerophon_, the ship that you rode back here. As you might have guessed, Blaster is my nickname."

"Nice to meet you, Blaster," Kairi said. "I'm Kairi, but I'm sure you already know that. But I suppose I couldn't forget you either."

"That's it!" Sora suddenly said, as if the idea hit him like a ton of bricks. "Our hearts are connected." He moved his hand over his heart for emphasis. "And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved us."

"What light?" Blaster said. "I kept my eyes shut the whole time because I couldn't tell the difference."

"No matter how deep the darkness is," Sora said, turning away for a few seconds, "a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale."

"Well, let's go!" Kairi said as Sora turned back around to face her.

"You can't go," Sora said hurriedly.

"Why not?" Kairi demanded.

"Because it's way too dangerous," Sora replied, trying to choose his words carefully.

"Aw, come on," Kairi said. "We made it this far by sticking together."

"That's different," Blaster muttered.

"You can't go alone!" Kairi added.

"Kairi," Blaster said, "I don't think he'll be alone."

"Besides," Sora added, "even though we may be apart, we're not alone anymore, right?"

"Well said," Blaster muttered as Char returned. Blaster put a finger to his lips as he looked at Char, who nodded and took up a position on the other side of the door to Merlin's.

"I can't help?" Kairi asked.

"Well," Sora replied, "You'd kinda be in my way." Blaster couldn't help but notice that Sora chuckled a little when he spoke.

"Okay," Kairi said, giggling a bit before she got the words out. "You win."

"Must be a football game," Char whispered to Blaster. "Kairi's down by a touchdown."

"Well," Blaster whispered back, "The ball is on Her 20, it's her possession, there are 2 seconds left on the clock in the 4th quarter, on a fourth and long, and Sora's only up by 5."

Kairi hadn't heard this, but she took out a star-shaped pendant with a keychain on it, and forced it into Sora's hand, after she grabbed it.

"Take this," Kairi said. "It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me!"

"Don't worry," Sora replied. "I will."

"Talk about hail-marys," Blaster said. "Touchdown: Kairi!"

"Promise?" Kairi asked, still oblivious to the two aliens' conversation.

"Promise," Sora replied, getting closer to his friend.

"Final score," Char whispered. "Kairi 16, Sora 15."

There was an eerie silence as Sora and Kairi continued to edge closer to each other.

"Don't ever forget," Kairi said, her voice dropping towards a loud whisper. "Wherever you go, I'm always with you."

Blaster let the two get even closer before finally stepping in.

"HEY!" Blaster shouted, making both Sora and Kairi jump. "Will you love-birds cut it out?! That Keyhole isn't going to seal itself!"

Sora and Kairi quickly parted while Blaster and Char laughed their heads off.

"Something tells me he's going to be like this for a while," Sora said to Kairi, who decided Sora was right and should let Sora go. While passing Blaster, Sora slugged the alien in the arm. Blaster stopped laughing, and followed Sora back into Merlin's, still smiling.

"Kids got some moves," Blaster muttered as he followed Sora into Merlin's. "Either way, we still have a Keyhole to seal."

* * *

**Another chapter down! If anyone who reads this knows about American Football, I am sure you understand the terminology I used, albeit in a love situation instead of the real sport. R&R plz, and, remember, flames are going to be forwarded to Axel.**

**(a) Wizard of Oz reference**


	28. Chapter 28: Sealing the Keyhole

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: This segment brought to you by Vend-A-Disclaimer. When you can't think of a new disclaimer, just pop a few coins into Vend-A-Disclaimer, and a Disclaimer will be made for you. Results may vary. From the makers of the Intergalactic, Proton-Powered, Electrical Tentacled Advertizing Droids.

Chapter 28: Sealing the Keyhole

After chatting with Merlin, and the Fairy Godmother (who saved Mushu from his "life gem" or something like that), the group raced to the Third District to try and avoid the Heartless. It didn't work out well when the Heartless, two Darkballs and a Defender blocked the escape routes. They were destroyed in seconds, each one disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Before more could appear, the group quickly made their way to the First District, giving the Navi-Gummi to Cid, who happened to be standing just outside the Synthesis Workshop.

"Well, thanks," Cid said. "I'll just install this on your Gummi Ship, then let you be on your way." He walked away saying something along the lines of not expecting a kid like Sora using the Navi-Gummi he hid.

"Alrighty," Blaster said, turning to follow Cid. "I'm going to go on ahead. Char, Cody, and Wendy, you're with me. We will make sure your way is clear. Besides, we have the other half of the _Pegasus_ to pick up."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all nodded.

"We'll meet you there!" Sora said.

Back on the _Bellerophon_, the group of aliens began to make sure everything was in place for the shift back to their reality after they sealed off the Keyhole. However, Blaster was eyeing his Wristband again.

"Hey guys," Blaster said, sitting down in the Captain's Chair while still staring at his Wristband. "You remember Leiden and his poisonous claws, right?"

"Yeah," Cody said, walking over to the shield generator controls.

"I haven't got a trace of the poison in my body anymore," Blaster said. Blaster called up his vital stat history on the forward viewscreen.

"Please elaborate," Char demanded.

"When I was attacked by Leiden, I got clipped, and had poison enter my body," Blaster said, indicating the time when the attack occurred. "It didn't faze me, but it stayed in the system. I could have died when the third stage kicked in. But, look at this!" The Vital stats suddenly flat-lined. "You notice that when I turned into a heartless, I still had the poison in my body. But compare that to this!" The stats were dead for a while until they suddenly appeared again, indicating the time when Blaster put his Wristband back on. There was one major difference though.

"Where is the poison?" Cody asked, looking closely at both ends of the "dead space."

"That was my question," Blaster said.

"I think I might know why it disappeared," Wendy said as the stats were removed from the forward viewscreen. "It was a Heartless who poisoned you. So naturally, it would affect you if you were a human. But, since you turned into a Heartless, the poison didn't work, and was quickly dissolved within your Heartless body."

"Must be," Blaster said. "I can find no other explanation to it."

"Okay, I guess we should get ready to drop out of hyperspace," Cody said. "We are at Hollow Bastion."

The _Bellerophon_ exited hyperspace and began to orbit Hollow Bastion as the crew teleported to the ground with the nose of the _Pegasus_. Blaster quickly got to work fixing some things, making it ready to fly out as soon as the keyhole was sealed. The 15 minutes that it took to reattach the nose was also the same amount of time it took Sora to arrive and beam down to the surface.

"I take it we are ready," Cody said as Sora beamed down and Blaster walked out of the ship.

"Just about," Blaster replied. "The Grenition amplifiers just need to be recalibrated."

"That can be done on our way to the void," Char said, also emerging from the ship, adjusting her shirt.

"Did you…?" Cody began, but Blaster, using his psychic powers, silenced his friend by stopping his vocal chords from moving.

"Don't say anything," Blaster said, releasing his friend after a few seconds. "We don't know who could be reading this fanfic."

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked.

"Never mind," Blaster said.

"I just needed a new shirt," Char said, walking towards the castle. "My other one got torn to shreads."

Her shirt didn't change at all, so it was still green. Her black, sleeveless leather jacket was returned to her when she got back on the _Bellerophon_, as it had been left behind when she was taken in Agrabagh. She added a little something to her jeans, though, which Blaster thought would help him in the long run: a sheath for her Keyblade.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Blaster said, trying to get everyone's attention, "Welcome back…to Hollow Bastion!"

"You did NOT just take that from Anne Robinson," Cody said, referring to the host of the Weakest Link (game show…funny insults from Anne). Blaster shrugged and ran towards the Castle.

"So much for going in stealthily," Wendy said as Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrived.

"Looks like Blaster is going in, blade drawn, with no disregard for his safety, screaming like an idiot, just to save some friends," Char said. Looking at Blaster, she had two of the four right. Blaster was running in with no disregard for his safety, but he didn't have his Thirteen Order Crystal out, nor was he screaming like an idiot.

"Two out of four isn't THAT bad," Sora said, watching closely as Blaster did a 180 and came right back at them.

"ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?!" Blaster shouted, his voice echoing off the landscape.

"Do you think Mrfipp would mind if the author stole that line from him?" Wendy asked to no one imparticular.

"I'm sure others have used it in some way, shape, or form in their stories," Cody said, walking forward, towards Blaster, who had done another 180.

"Now, what the heck are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Talking about knocking down a few walls," Cody said. As Sora, Donald and Goofy ran after Blaster, he added, "a few of the Fourth Walls!"

"Who said that bustin' through that wall would be so hard?" Wendy asked.

"Well," Char said, running after Blaster as well, "if we don't get moving, Blaster will have taken a week and a half lead over us."

"How hard could it be to seal one measly Keyhole?" Cody asked.

* * *

"I would say that it just got a lot harder," Blaster said.

The group had gotten to the Keyhole and entered it to seal it, only to find a large Heartless with horns on it, making Sora call it Behemoth. As a matter of fact, that is what the Heartless was called. And it was in the path of the Keyhole, meaning they had to fight it in order to seal the Keyhole.

"Nice segue," Sora said, directing his words at the author.

"THANKS!" a voice said from above shortly before the Behemoth attacked, catching Blaster off guard. Sora had taken a bead on the beast's head, chaining attacks with Char and Cody, each one barely scratching the surface of the Heartless.

"This thing just won't die!" Blaster said, entering the skirmish with Wendy, Donald and Goofy. The shield from the Knight did little more than bounce off, and the Keyblades also only scratched the surface. But when Donald had fired a fireball right at the face of the Behemoth, it finally turned its attention to something other than the Keybladers attacking his face. Donald's fun was short lived as Blaster's Keyblade teeth turned red, and fired a large fireball right at the beast, burning its face.

"I don't care what universe your from, but that's gotta hurt!" Blaster exclaimed.

Blaster watched as Sora delivered the final blow, ending the life of the Heartless. Voices outside caused Blaster and Sora to depart momentarily: the voices of Leon, Yuffie, and Areith, who had followed in another gummi ship.

"It's almost done," Blaster said. "However, we are unsure about what'll happen if it's sealed."

It became so silent that you could hear a pin drop. (Cue Donald Dropping a pin, fills the room with a single tone.)

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other," Leon said in thought.

"Sounds comforting," Blaster muttered.

"Don't worry," Areith said. "No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again."

"Besides," Yuffie added. "I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to."

"Makes me feel welcome," Cody muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora demanded.

"Before we get carried away, don't we have a Keyhole to seal?" Char asked, holding onto Sora, even though he wasn't trying to kill Yuffie for some unknown reason.

Sora began to struggle to get out of Char's arms, and ran for the Keyhole. Blaster, Char, and Cody were in hot pursuit.

"Sora, Blaster, everyone, good luck," Leon said as the group ran into the Seal in order to seal the Keyhole. Sora was the one to seal it, forming the keyhole with a beam from his Keyblade. The source of the darkness quickly stopped, and the Keyhole disappeared into the multicolored abyss.

"That worked," Blaster said, running back to their ship.

"Blaster, I am detecting one additional world," The _Bellerophon_ said as the group got in. "Sora is requesting your assistance."

"I can get back with the _Pegasus_, right?" Blaster asked.

"Blaster, you are going in alone?" Char asked.

"Yes I am," Blaster said. "I leave you in command of this ship, while I take the _Pegasus_ and help Sora with his quest."

"You can return using the Pegasus," Wendy said. "I know you will come back when this is over."

"Well," Blaster said, taking his brown Trenchcoat and putting it on, "I'll see you on the other side." Placing a hand on his wristband to teleport to the _Pegasus_, he said, "I'll be back." Smiling, he added, "I'm coming back!"

"Good luck, Blaster," Char said, giving him a kiss before he teleported out.

Blaster arrived on the bridge of the _Pegasus_, and watched as the _Bellerophon_ disappeared into a red-colored cloud back to their universe. Blaster turned the Large Transport to follow Sora's Gummi Ship.

"Next stop," The _Pegasus_ announced, "The End of the World."

**Got another chapter out. Happy Halloween to all. R&R, and remember, Flames will be countered by Blizzaga!**


	29. Chapter 29: The End of the World

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: This segment brought to you by Disclaimers-R-Us. Where an author can be an author. Currently selling Kingdom Hearts Disclaimers at half off. Not valid in Canada.

Chapter 29: The End of the World.

With only the _Pegasus_, a large, turtle-shaped transport ship, Blaster joined with Sora to visit the last world, which was appropriately named The End of the World. Blaster had beamed down as Sora, Donald and Goofy had entered through a hole in one of the blue spires. Surrounding the spire was what looked like water, littered with blue islands, ranging from just big enough for one person to stand on, to about 5-10 times that, and smaller spires.

"WOAH!" Blaster said.

"Where are the others?" Sora asked.

"They went home."

"Gawrsh," Goofy said, still staring out at the sight in front of them. "Is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Blaster replied.

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?" Sora asked.

"You betcha!" Donald exclaimed.

"But," Sora began.

"There's always an overhanging 'but,'" Blaster muttered.

"If we do beat him, and all these worlds become restored and disconnected," Sora pondered, "what's going to happen to this place? And to us?"

"Well, uh…" Donald said, unable to figure out what to say.

"This is a Heartless world, so maybe it'll just disappear," Goofy said.

"That still doesn't answer the question of what's going to happen to us," Blaster commented.

"What?" Sora and Donald exclaimed.

"No worries though," Goofy said. "Even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again! Yep, I just know that we will."

Donald agreed, and Blaster just nodded, keeping any wise remarks to himself.

"Yeah, you're right," Sora said, pulling out the charm Kairi gave him. He looked it over and muttered, "I'll return this. I promise."

"So, are we going or what?" Blaster said.

"We don't know if the water is even safe to swim through," Sora said, putting back the lucky charm (Oathkeeper Keychain).

"One way to find out," Blaster said, stepping out. The water didn't seem to be water at all, but some other form of substance that was not a liquid, but rather a solid, much like glass. After testing the strength by turning into his mutant form for a few seconds, he waved to Sora, Donald, and Goofy, saying, "We're good!"

The group ran across the "water" encountering Heartless here and there. Blaster's full powers were available to him, leaving him with the ability to contort the land into shields if necessary. Also, with his full powers unleashed, he was able to take any hit and start healing over quickly, but that would rarely happen, so Blaster didn't need this special ability. He had the ability to heal before he obtained the Crux stones, but he hid it from his friends, because he had an advantage over them. Blaster could survive almost anything, but he thought it wouldn't work when he was hit in Neverland by that stray Fireball, which is why he used healing magic on himself from then on. Now, however, he was able to heal a good sized wound from an Invisible, he realized his powers had fully returned, but continued to hide it from the rest of the group.

Sora and Co. were making good progress, destroying wave after wave of heartless as they approached a sphere of light. Inside was another Behemoth. Learning from last time, Blaster, Sora, and Donald each summoned a large fireball, which caused the Heartless to topple over in two seconds without so much as batting an eyelash. The next area was full of Gummi Blocks, which would have made Cid proud. Sora picked up as much as he could, then entered the next area, which had several purple colored light shafts.

Behind each column of light was a world that they previously visited. Blaster yawned before he touched a light column, and ended up with water in his lungs as he returned to Atlantica for a short time. After returning, he comically spewed water out of his mouth like a fountain.

"Note to self, don't yawn before entering Atlantica," Blaster said as he re-entered Neverland.

In every world, Sora, Blaster, Donald, and Goofy battled hordes of Heartless. After retrieving certain items from each world, a giant vortex appeared in yet another crater.

"Man, these craters are giving me a crater-sized headache," Blaster muttered.

"Well, are we going in or not?" Sora asked, jumping in seconds later. He had just previously entered a red vortex and examined a machine, turning it on to open the vortex.

"Well," Blaster said, looking to Donald and Goofy, "Going down."

Blaster jumped in and soon found he was flying, much like he was in Neverland. Donald and Goofy were not far behind, floating down to where Sora was. The darkness was just enough so that they could barely make out some strange formation, much like a creature on a mountain. That prediction came true when the creature began to move, as if Sora and Co. had woken it up.

"Something tells me we just woke this big guy up!" Blaster exclaimed.

"He's HUGE!" Sora exclaimed.

"Remind you of someone?" Blaster asked.

"Ursula?" Donald asked.

"Gawrsh, I think you're right." Goofy replied.

The creature, which Blaster identified as the Chernabog, exploded in a blue flash, then turned towards Sora and Co.

"Anyone else think we should get out of the way?" Blaster asked. The beast had reared back and, as it thrust its head forward, threw a steady stream of fire from his mouth. Blaster used his shield that was incorporated with his wristband, while Sora, Donald, and Goofy flew out of the way. "Oh, you did NOT just shoot that red (CENSORED) at me!"**(A)**

Blaster shot fire back at Chernabog, which only made it angrier. Before it could shot flames again, Sora flew forward and took several swipes to its face. It growled in anger, but hunched forward. As it exploded back, with the mountain erupting around him in fire, causing the group to scatter. Sora, Blaster, and Donald threw ice crystals at the creature, avoiding the spheres of energy that were shot at them. Eventually, Blaster got fed up and shot another Blast Arrow, which shot through Chernabog, destroying it.

"Let's not go through that again," Sora said as he, Donald, and Goofy flew to Blaster.

"I agree," Blaster replied, flying into the volcano.

The group continued down, destroying Heartless bent on destroying another world, and viewing different depictions of a world's destruction, which unnerved both Sora and Blaster. A floating portal revealed yet another Behemoth, which was destroyed in seconds. Another Hearless emblem slowly shattered as more Heartless appeared, which was the grand exit that everyone was expecting. However, something else was not expected…Sora found a giant set of doors.

"Woah," Sora said, opening the doors. On the other side of the door was what looked like a beach. A certain, familiar beach. "My home."

"What?" Blaster asked.

"Destiny Islands," Sora replied.

**Yet another chapter down, and the epic battle is about to begin between Ansem and the Heroes of Light…if you will. Sorry if this chapter is kinda hurried, and confusing, but I tried to get to Destiny Islands before the end of the chapter. Plz R&R, and all flamers will get a taste of Thundagun!**

**(A) Independence Day Reference**


	30. Chapter 30: Ansem I

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: This segment brought to you by the WTF Corporation. Our motto is "WTF!"

* * *

Chapter 30: Ansem I.

"So, THIS is Destiny Islands," Blaster said, spreading his arms out and looking at the island. There was a giant tree in the center, with what looked like a secret passageway right behind it, right next to a waterfall that ran into a pool of water, a small hut, and a smaller island with a tree that grew sideways. On the other side of the tree was a dock, and a platform, where Tidus, Sora's friend, would practice his sword-fighting skills.

"Yep," Sora said. "The last time I was here, I went into the Secret Place behind the tree."

As the group approached, Blaster felt that there was something wrong.

"This world has been connected," A familiar voice said.

"Uh oh!" Blaster muttered.

Goofy looked over, just in time to watch the smaller island fade from existence.

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

"Tied to the darkness…" The voice continued, as if to answer Goofy's question.

"This can't be good," Blaster muttered.

"Soon to be completely eclipsed," The voice continued, while the platform also disappeared. "There is so very much to learn." The water disappeared. "You understand so little." The ground began to shake. "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Blaster demanded. In a flash of light, the ground that had been underwater gave way, cracking the ground of the island while it went. Standing near the edge, facing what would have been the sea was a boy with black, blue, and red clothes, and silver hair. "Found him!"

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Blaster ran to approach him. They stopped at the edge of the nearest crack.

"Take a look at this tiny place," the boy (Riku) said, only in the same voice as Ansem. "To the heart seeking freedom, this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought to escape from his prison." The boy raised his hands in the air. "He sought a way to cross over into other worlds." The boy's hands lowered to his side. "And he opened his heart to the darkness.

Riku turned around, slowly fading from existence as a taller man, Ansem, replaced him.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed, but it was too late.

"Don't bother," Ansem mocked. "Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness."

"Anyone have a plan?" Blaster muttered.

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end," Ansem explained. "The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature." In a heartbeat, Ansem reappeared behind everyone, scaring Sora. "In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."

"Careful," Blaster muttered to Sora. "Another jump like that and you might make it to the moon."

"You see," Ansem said, "Darkness is the heart's true essence."

"That's not true," Sora exclaimed. "The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that, deep down, there's a light that never goes out."

"That is true!" Blaster agreed. "I have also learned that, even in the dankest darkness, a light still shines."

Ansem rose into the air, floating a few yards off the ground.

"So, you have come this far and still, you understand nothing," Ansem mocked. "Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness." In an explosion of darkness a creature appeared behind Ansem. The Guardian. The Ultima Weapon and Thirteen Order Crystal sparked to life.

"Ooh!" Blaster mocked, his eyes beginning to glow red. "Nice bodyguard."

Blaster swung, only to meet the hands of the Guardian. This gave Sora enough time to try to land a strike on Ansem, but Ansem avoided that easily, dodging another strike from Goofy's shield. Blaster swung again, catching the Guardian again, but the Guardian couldn't block the third strike, which clipped a few inches from Ansem's silver hair. Donald shot a fireball at Ansem, but it was absorbed by the fast moving Guardian.

"Ansem, the not so tough," Blaster mocked as he threw his Keyblade in the Strike Raid. Ansem avoided it, flying towards the center of the island. An impact crater appeared, and Blaster, who retrieved his Keyblade, was the first to charge. Sora was right behind him, with Donald and Goofy behind him. Blaster and Sora jumped into the crater, while Donald and Goofy rebounded, just like in Hollow Bastion.

"This can't be good," Sora said.

It wasn't good. It was Darkside, the giant Heartless Sora had fought before his adventure started. TWICE!

"What is it?" Blaster asked.

"It's Darkside," Sora said.

"How do we defeat it?"

"Hack and slash."

"Have you met this guy before?"

"Third time."

"Really?"

"Doesn't die."

"I can tell."

"He's a tough one."

"Third time's a charm, you know."

"You ready?"

Blaster spun his Keyblade and put it into an attack position.

"I was born Ready!"

Darkside slowly plunged his hand into the ground, summoning smaller Heartless. Blaster targeted the extended hand, and sliced several times, but not much more than black smoke erupted from each strike. Sora took on the Heartless, quickly decapitating each Shadow he came to. Just then, he got the idea to run up the giant Heartless and target the skull. Blaster soon followed, by manipulating the air under his feet. Each strike to the head of the beast caused more black smoke to pour out. And it made Darkside much angrier. Blaster's Blast Arrow missed by a mile, but Sora's Firaga ball hit the munny, causing Darkside to fall back and discintegrate into black smoke.

"Cue Ansem in his nice ball of darkness with his Guardian," Blaster said, turning around in time to see just that Ansem had appeared in his ball of Darkness.

Ansem, once on the battlefield, sent his Guardian to attach itself to Sora. Blaster, went up to attack Ansem, but was blocked by some sort of force shield. Blaster, and expert at force shields, found its weakness, and exploited it by constantly hammering on the shield until it shattered. Ansem then started flying around the arena just like Riku had done while being possessed by Ansem. Sora and his quick thinking paid out when he cast Aeroga, pushing Ansem back by a mini tornado.

"What other tricks have you got up your sleve?" Sora demanded. His demand was answered by Ansem's glowing form.

"I'll show you my power!" Ansem mocked and sent his Guardian out to chase Sora, who was summersaulting throughout the creater in an attempt not to get hit.

"Lame trick," Blaster said, swiping at Ansem. Ansem barely flinched as Blaster's blade approached, and blocked by the Guardian YET AGAIN! "Catch me once, shame on me. Catch me twice, shame on you. Catch me three times, and I think you are out of moves."

Ansem couldn't respond because Sora had arrived, and sliced right through Ansem. However, nothing but black smoke spilled out for a few seconds. After that, the entire area was surrounded in darkness. Seconds earlier, Sora had dispelled the Ultima Weapon.

In the darkness, Blaster started looking around. Donald and Goofy had somehow had joined him and Sora, and each one of them were looking out for danger. Nothing could be seen, not even Ansem.

"Behold the endless abyss!" Ansem's voice sounded, eminating from everywhere. "Within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!"

In the distance was a set of white doors surrounded by a few small spits of land, and two flanking spires that all seemed to be suspended on nothing.

"Sweet!" Blaster exclaimed starting to walk towards it. Stopping after a few feet, Blaster then noticed something.

"Look as hard as you are able," Ansem's voice mocked. "You"ll not find even the smallest glimmer of light."

"That may be true, but I can see everyone perfectly," Blaster said. "Explain that one!"

"From those dark depths are all hearts born," Ansem continued, ignoring Blaster. "Even yours!"

Within a blink of an eye, a large ship of sorts appeared around them, and they were hovering over the deck. Blaster found it hard to believe that a ship appeared out of nothing, but he waived it off, as he could teleport practically instantaneously.

"Darkness conquers ALL worlds!" Ansem exclaimed.

Blaster did a quick check of the ship and deduced that is was quite the hideous thing, with an ugly face at the bow, a great big creature halfway across the ship, and what looked like a large cage with openings large enough for even the nose of the _Pegasus_ to get through. Suddenly, as if the gravity had just been turned on, all four of them dropped. Donald and Goofy fell into a portal of darkness while Blaster and Sora fell off the side of the ship, freefalling into the darkness yet again.

"Sora!" Blaster exclaimed. But Sora had something else going on.

"Giving up already?!" A voice said in Sora's head…Riku's voice. "Come on, Sora. I thought you'd be stronger than that."

Sora and Blaster continued to freefall, fading into the darkness. Sora soon shot back up out of the darkness seconds later with the Ultima Weapon at the ready. Blaster followed closely and went after the giant form of Ansem, who had positioned himself in front of the giant beast. In his right hand was a very large version of a blade, that looked like a bat's wing with two green eyes: one at the end of the hilt, one at where the crossbar was. Blaster recognized this as a halberd.

"So, Round three?" Blaster asked

"Oh," Sora exclaimed, twirling his blade, "You're on!"

* * *

**Yet another chapter down! This is the first of two parts that portray the fight between Sora and Ansem, with the help of Blaster, of course. Plz R&R, and all flamers will get a taste of Magnega!**


	31. Chapter 31: Ansem II

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: YAWN!

* * *

Chapter 31: Ansem II.

"Target aquired," Blaster muttered as Ansem reared back with his giant Halberd. "Going in for the attack."

The halberd came swinging down as Blaster began to fly forward, narrowly missing the blade of the halberd. Blaster's quick thinking and quicker reactions got him right up to Ansem's overgrown face, where he attempted to swipe at the Keyblader. Blaster blocked the giant blade and attacked again. Lasers suddenly shot out of purple orbs, and Blaster, unable to fully defend himself, flew backwards, steadying himself before he flew below the ship again.

Sora picked up where Blaster left off, swinging his Oblivion Keyblade to meet with every single laser, knocking them back. Black smoke issued from Ansem as one laser struck him in the head, but it didn't phase him any. Ansem swung his Halberd again, and met Sora's Keyblade. The shear size and mass of the weapon drove Sora back, leaving the way open for Blaster again. Blaster relentlessly attacked Ansem's face, causing great gouges to appear. They healed over after a short amount of time, emanating from both Sora and Blaster in a Tag-Team Takedown.

Ansem dropped his weapon after a while, which stuck in the ship within arm's length, folded his arms, and leaned back as a Heartless Seal appeared over his chest. His eyes closed seconds later.

"Round two, team," Blaster said, remembering the old Weakest Link episodes, "and you have managed to bank a lousy, pitiful, laugh worthy, $15000."

"Could you stop doing that?" Sora asked, annoyed, flying towards a portal of darkness that had appeared near the ship. Blaster followed suit, sparks flying as they flew in. The room was dark, and covered in Shadows when the duo entered. As the two fought, the Shadows increased, but disappeared just as quickly into clouds of smoke. Blaster cast a Blast Arrow, and it cut a path through several heartless, with several more missing some body parts before dissolving into smoke. After several more met their doom, Blaster noticed a blue orb floating in the center of the room, attached to the ceiling and floor by strands of blue light.

"What should we do now?" Blaster asked, poking his blade to the blue orb.

The orb reacted to the blade, and Blaster, being the curious one, slashed the orb, the room core, with the Thirteen Order Crystal. The darkness dispersed and the duo ended up in the lower artillery department. There were large and small cannons, with the Chaos Guardian, the guardian of the ship…the World of Chaos. Blaster's blade did most of the work, as he prepared a devastating attack he learned. The Flash of 21 lightning-fast strikes destroyed many of the small cannons, and most of the large ones. Sora took the Oblivion and sliced through the remaining large cannons while keeping the Chaos Guardian at bay. The Guardian didn't do much other than sit there and occasionally push the two away from the cannons. It didn't matter much when Sora and Blaster both destroyed the last cannon.

"Score one for the home team!" Blaster said, slapping his hand against Sora's as another portal appeared. Inside the prison of darkness was Goofy.

"Gawrsh," Goofy said as they entered the room. "What took ya so long?"

"Ansem decided to release some of his pent up anger on us," Blaster explained. Suddenly, the entire room filled with Darkballs.

"Okay, now we are at our 4th consecutive battle," Sora said, the Oblivion still in his hands. The Battle went a lot quicker with Goofy, which meant that things were much better. As soon as they were done clearing the room, Sora flung his Keyblade into the core of the room, destroying it. As the trio flew out, the mouth of the face opened up. Blaster finally was happy.

"Maybe we can make this face unrecognizeable," Blaster said, swinging at the Face.

The face couldn't dodge anything, but it was very resilient, able to take any blow. Sora flew in and, like Blaster swung his Keyblade relentlessly. Goofy joined in by flinging his shield, Save the King, at the Face. It took more time for Sora, Blaster, and Goofy to finish the Face off, but, in the end, the maw of sharp teeth opened as the eyes went blank. The trio flew into the dark portal inside and found Donald.

"Wow," Blaster exclaimed as he looked around. "The groups back together again. What kind of baddies do we have to defeat this time?"

Blaster's answer came in the form of a swarm of Invisibles, which were very hard to track in the darkness. However, strength in numbers wasn't very good for the Invisibles, which were spotted when Blaster fired off another Blast Arrow, destroying three of the many Invisibles. Being airborn was good for the Invisibles, but not when you have to descend to the ground in order to attack. Blaster's advantage of being able to alter the air came in handy when he created a STRONG downdraft that brought all the Invisibles to the ground. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were ready for anything the grounded Invisibles had, making good work of the Invisible's disadvantage. Within minutes, every single Invisible was destroyed, revealing the room's core, which was destroyed seconds after appearing.

"Yet another victory," Sora exclaimed. The four flew out of the mouth of the face seconds before it exploded and fell off the "ship." On the deck, a force-field lowered, granting access to the main core, which was, for Ansem, a big problem. The artillery on the bottom were taken care of by Blaster and Goofy while Donald and Sora made their way to the Core. Blaster was able to use his Flash attack again (similar to Sephiroth's in the 2nd game), destroying 5 large cannons. Goofy took the rest out of commission as Sora and Donald summoned lightning from the sky, striking the core and causing it to explode.

The seal on Ansem exploded into small shards, and Ansem woke up, summoning his Halberd to his hand.

"Not again!" Blaster exclaimed, aiming his Keyblade to perform Blastaga Arrow, the most powerful in the series of Blast Arrows, with the devastating force equivalent to a 1 megaton nuclear bomb concentrated into a single beam roughly a foot in diameter. However, his aim was interrupted by Ansem's large weapon, which came inches from running him through.

Sora's turn, and the "hack-and-slash" tactic started to work, until the lasers came. And these lasers homed in on everyone. Donald and Goofy were flying around like it was nothing, with Goofy blocking with his shield, and Donald casting Aeroga to deflect the shots. Blaster, on the other hand, turned it into a sport, flying around with such precision that a fighter pilot would be proud. After Blaster had several shots chasing him, he flew towards Ansem, coming to a stop and dropping down suddenly. Thirteen shots flew right into Ansem, who wasn't able to defend himself at the right time. Blaster and Sora floated next to each other and, with a nod, threw their Keyblades in the Strike Raid. The shot caused the ship to explode in a massive ball of fire that nearly cost everyone their lives, if they hadn't flown away at top speed.

"Victory is ours!" Blaster exclaimed, dismissing the Thirteen Order Crystal. The four were floating near the door to Kingdom Hearts, with Ansem inbetween the two, fully clothed (as he had lost his shirt and coat while he was attached to the World of Chaos). Ansem wasn't feeling too hot, clutching his heart.

"It is futile," Ansem said.

"Resistance can be," Blaster responded.

"The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness," Ansem continued, ignoring Blaster (and his Star Trek reference). In a dramatic turn, Ansem faced the door, which was on a white island, reaching his right hand towards it. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness…" The doors opened, issuing black smoke from all the cracks. "Supreme darkness…"

"You're wrong!" Sora shouted. "I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts…is light!"

With a dramatic effect, the black smoke suddenly turned into a blinding light. Ansem, who was right in the way, attempted to shield his eyes.

"…The…light…"Ansem breathed, being weakened by the light. "But…but why?"

Ansem was then engulfed in light, floating in the nothingness, until he was totally absorbed. When the light faded, Ansem was no more.

* * *

**I am feeling on a ROLL this week. I should think so because this story has reached almost 50,000 words. Impressive in my book, but I'll let you be the judge of that. The Final Chapter of Kingdom Hearts is at hand, but certainly not this story. There is still the filler game, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (in which the PS2 Remake (Kingdom Hearts: RE: Chain of Memories) finally makes it to North America…December 2, 2008) and you will find out soon enough, what will truly happen to Blaster. Will he return home? Or will he stay, to help the friends of a reality that is not his own? Plz R&R, and remember…any and all flamers will be on the receiving end of my Blastaga Arrow.**


	32. Chapter 32: Closing the Door

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: YAWN!

* * *

Chapter 32: Closing the Door.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy landed on the white sand and ran towards the giant door as soon as Ansem disappeared. Blaster was gliding right behind, racing for the door. The four ran into the door with Blaster and Sora on one side, and Donald and Goofy on the other.

"Come on!" Sora shouted, pushing with all his might. Blaster, Donald, and Goofy all did the same thing, but the doors barely budged.

After about a minute of pushing, and little gain, Goofy looked through the gap in the doors. However, this scared him, causing him to stop pushing.

"Stop staring and keep pushing," Donald ordered, turning to see what Goofy was looking at.

Inside the doors was darkness, and a lot of big, beady, solid yellow eyes. Blaster looked as well as Donald and Goofy shouted what they were. Heartless. Blaster, started pushing a little harder, summoning some of his super-human strength he was born with.

"Hurry!" Donald shouted. But the doors barely budged.

"I can't…" Sora said. Just then a gloved hand appeared on the door, coming from the other side.

"Don't give up!" a familiar voice said. It was Riku. "Come on, Sora! Together, we can do it."

"I've been stupid," Blaster said, leaving Sora to work on the other side of the doors, PULLING them closed.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"What does it look like?" Blaster replied. "I'm helping to close the door. It's like what I learned in Physics, if you have multiple forces acting on an object in the same direction, then the net force is the sum of the forces. I am stronger when I pull things, therefore increasing the net force."

"WE DON'T NEED A PHYSICS LESSON!" Sora shouted, pushing on the door. The doors began to close a little bit better, but it was still quite slow. Behind Blaster and Riku, black figures began to rise up out of the darkness. Each one with a heart-shaped hole in their chest: Multiple Darksides.

"It's hopeless!" Donald shouted, still struggling to close the door.

"Donald, I'm going to say this once," Blaster said. "Shut up!"

In a series of strange events, the two or three black figures that emerged out of the darkness dissolved into black smoke. Blaster turned around in time to destroy a fourth one with just a thought. Then a light began to shine on the other side of the door. Donald and Goofy were looking at the light as if something, or someone, was in the light that they knew. From the light, a mouse about three feet tall, with big, round ears flipped into view.

"Your majesty!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"Not really what I was hoping for a king," Blaster said, "But, I have seen stranger things."

All of a sudden the mouse king moved his hand in a sweeping motion, summoning a Keyblade. It looked just like Sora's Kingdom Key, with the exception that the guard and the blade were the opposite colors, Sora's was Silver with a Golden guard, while this one was Golden with a silver guard. The keychain that was hanging from the end was the golden emblem of the king himself. King Mickey.

"Now, Sora," Mickey said, in a high pitched voice, pointing his Keyblade into the air. "Let's close this door for good."

"I'm all for that," Blaster said, summoning cables from his mind and latching them onto the handles of the two doors.

"Close it, quick!" Donald demanded.

"But…" Sora protested.

"Don't worry," Mickey said. "There will always be a door to the light."

"Oh great," Blaster muttered. "We seal this one, then have to go find another."

"Sora," Goofy said reassuringly. "You can trust King Mickey."

Riku turned around, looking at the heartless that were beginning to come.

"Now!" Riku demanded. "They're coming!"

"Any last words before we close the doors?" Blaster asked, pulling the cables taught.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you!" Mickey said.

"Attention," Blaster said in an announcer-like tone. "The doors are about to close. Please keep all hands and feet out of the portal while it closes." Blaster then paused for a moment. "I think Genie rubbed off a little on me!"

With Blaster pulling, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy on the outside pushing, the doors finally began to close efficiently. The cables were taught, and Blaster ended up using his super-human strength to pull the doors even faster. The gap between the doors began to get smaller and smaller.

"Take care of her," Riku advised, turning just prior to the doors closing all the way.

Once the doors were closed, Blaster immediately dispelled the cables and summoned his Thirteen Order Crystal. He and Mickey pointed their Keyblades into the air, while Sora, on the other side did the same thing. The doorway began to glow and emit sparks as it began to fade, finally disappearing in a shower of sparks.

"The way is shut," Blaster said ominously, "and now…we find another way."

"It's official," Riku said, turning to Blaster. "You HAVE been around Sora for too long."

Blaster wasn't about to open his mouth, because he didn't have a snappy come-back.

"Now, all we have to do, is find the Door to the Light." Mickey said, walking down to Riku and Blaster.

"Let's do this, then," Riku said, striking a dramatic pose.

"Just so we're clear, no hard feelings?" Blaster said. "I mean, you did try to take my friend away, AND tried to kill us."

"I wasn't thinking straight," Riku said. He then turned to face Blaster, holding out a hand. "The name's Riku."

"Nice to meet you, Riku," Blaster replied, shaking Riku's hand. "I'm Blaster. What are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

"I was hoping to make a friend," Riku replied.

Blaster didn't respond, but looked towards the darkness. Riku also looked into the darkness.

"First one to find the door to the light orders drinks for everyone?" Blaster suggested.

"Agreed," Riku said, running off into the darkness. Blaster followed close behind.

"Welp," Mickey said, watching as the two friends ran into the darkness, "I guess there is no hard feelings." Mickey then began to run after Riku and Blaster, who were ready for their adventure to continue.

* * *

**HERE IT IS!!! The last Chapter in the Kingdom Hearts Story Arc. Now we get into Chain of Memories from Riku's Point of View. If I get to the end of this, and people want more, I could be like the Japanese and give you the "Final Mix" version of this story…digitally remastered (and reedited) for your reading pleasure. Plz R&R, and remember…any and all flamers will be on the next rail car out of town…after they've been tarred and feathered, of course.**


	33. Chapter 33: RECAPP

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: CoM Story Arc will be next chapter(please note that the updates for this one will be sporatic, basically because I have not gotten through CoM yet).

* * *

Chapter 33: RECAPP

The journey thus far…

Blastbone Clarkson, Captain of the _Bellerophon_, a Superior-Class intergalactic battlecruiser, found himself in the realm of Kingdom hearts after his ship had both engines failed. Blaster, as his friends called him, ended up in Traverse Town with Sora, a 14 year old kid who wielded the mysterious Keyblade. After an attack, Blaster realized he too had a Keyblade, and the fate of one of his four friends, Cody Antaturk, who landed in another part of the town. Another attack, by Squall Lionheart, aka Leon, and the trio were introduced to the Heartless, beings who were the embodiment of the darkness within a person's heart. Another Heartless attack, and Blaster, Sora, and Cody were introduced to Donald and Goofy, who were looking for the king, who asked them to follow the key; the Keyblade.

The fate of Blaster and Cody's other friends, Charlotte Amature and Wendy Ulrich, landed in Hollow Bastion, where they were captured by Maleficent, the mistress of darkness and the brains behind the distruction of the worlds, which is why Donald and Goofy are looking for their king, who left to find out why the stars, or the worlds, were going out. The two were able to escape from the castle, but Char was able to escape from the world in part of the _Pegasus_, which was the small transport cruiser. It would just so happen that the _Pegasus'_ nose, which Char took, ended up on the next world for Sora, Donald, Goofy, Cody, and Blaster: Wonderland.

Sora and Company met up with Char, and sealed a Keyhole that was inside the mouth of a talking doorknob, which turned out to be the Keyhole of the world. A trip to the next world, the Olympus Coliseum, landed Blaster with his ship, which was still under repair, and two of the 13 stones which gave Blaster and his crew the powers they had obtained. Char also received a Keyblade. While Sora and Co saved the coliseum, Wendy had escaped using the _PIG_, the other transport ship, crash landing in Traverse Town, and suffering from amnesia during the crash.

On the trip to the next world in the newly repaired _Bellerophon_, The gummi ship Donald, Goofy, and Sora were in crashed into the deep jungle of the world by the same name: Deep Jungle. Another bout with the heartless, the retrieval of the gummi ship, and another locked Keyhole led the group back to Traverse Town, where they met up with Wendy and Merlin, making Wendy remember by putting her to sleep. While this was going on, Sora, Char, Cody, Donald, and Goofy went to seal the Keyhole of Traverse town. Riku, Sora's friend, attacked Blaster, who had remained in Merlin's house to protect Wendy while she recovered, while the Heartless attacked Sora and Co. simultaneously. Riku was driven away by both Blaster and Wendy, while Sora was able to seal the Keyhole of Traverse Town, destroying the Heartless.

The trip continued as Blaster, Wendy, Char, and Cody traveled to Agrabah, about an hour or so behind Sora and his small group. Another one of Maleficent's co-conspiritors, Jafar, had taken the Princess Jasmine, one of the (now nine) Princesses of Heart, just as Blaster and his friends arrived. A trip to the Cave of Wonders turned Jafar into a Genie by the real Genie, who was working with Aladdin. Jafar was defeated, and the keyhole sealed, but Jasmine and Char were taken, both of which seemingly unknowingly. When Char found out that she was back in Hollow Bastion, she found out that Drackenor, Blaster's arch enemy, had not died in the attack a few years prior.

Blaster and the remainder of his crew decided to split away from the group and head for one world while Sora, Donald, and Goofy checked another one. Sora's ship ended up in Monstro, the whale, and Blaster ended up above Atlantica. Blaster had found another one of the five parts to his ship, two of which where the small transports _PIG_ and _Pegasus_, sitting at the bottom of the ocean. Sora found Riku, but lost him during a fight with the Heartless. The resulting attack launched Sora out to the next world, where Blaster ended up going under to get his ship. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wendy, and Cody ended up underwater in forms better suited for them, namely Merpeople for Sora, Wendy, and Cody, a Sea Turtle for Goofy, and an octopus for Donald. Blaster, after being attacked by Ursula, a sea witch, found his ability to breathe underwater, while still retaining his human form.

Another attack brought Wendy into the clutches of Maleficent and Drackenor, who were testing Drackenor's Heart Remover on Char. The first try was a failure, but the second removed Char's Heart in an instant, sending a message to Blaster and Cody, who had defeated Ursula and began to move to Halloween Town. While there, Blaster showed off his "Mutant" form, and found out what was actually happening with Drackenor. Another fight, this time with two versions of the Oogie Boogie Man, the gambling bag of bugs, and a keyhole later, the group ended up traveling to another world, getting captured in the process by Captain Hook and his ship.

Blaster, Sora, Donald, and Goofy ended up meeting with Riku again, and Kairi, but Kairi didn't respond to any calls. Riku, on the other hand, was working with Hook, and Maleficent, and took Kairi away. A one sided battle between Hook and Sora's crew, Blaster was able to cut through the darkness and arrive at the world where everything would end: Hollow Bastion. Sora had lost the Keyblade to Riku, who was in the world working with Maleficent, but Cody and Blaster stayed with Sora, Blaster letting Sora Borrow his new Thirteen Order Crystal Keyblade. They were able to save Wendy from the Heart Extractor in time, taking Drackenor's heart instead, causing him to dissolve into black smoke. Sora regained his Keyblade in time to retrieve his Keyblade, in order to fight off Riku, Maleficent, in her human and dragon forms, and then Riku again, only being controlled by Ansem.

Blaster and Sora, being unable to seal the incomplete keyhole, and finding Kairi and Char near the keyhole, decided to release their hearts using a Keyblade that was wielded by the Ansem controlled Riku. The two disappeared as their companions ran to their aid, Kairi, Char, and Wendy, who were all unconscious, awake and running to get to their fallen comrades. The rest of the group made a hasty retreat, being followed by two heartless. When more attacked, the two heartless, with the help of Kairi, had returned to their original forms: Sora and Blaster. Another hasty retreat and the group ended up back in Traverse Town to regroup and form a plan of attack to finally seal the keyhole.

Blaster went ahead of Sora, taking his friends with him. With the _Pegasus_ repaired on Hollow Bastion before Sora arrived, the crew was able to return to the Keyhole and seal it. Sora sealed the Keyhole, leaving one world left, which happened to be the world where all the "dead" worlds gathered in pieces. Blaster's friends left, leaving Blaster with the _Pegasus_, and the ability to return to his reality. More heartless, more confrontations, and a return to Sora's home, Destiny Islands, led up to the return of Ansem, in his true form.

Three fights with the master of evil later, the group found themselves hovering in a black world, with Ansem as part of a large mass Blaster called a ship. In several distinct battles, The group finally defeated Ansem. Ansem pleaded for Kingdom Hearts, which resided in this dark abyss, to fill him with darkness. The two doors that led to Kingdom Hearts opened, but there was light on the other side. Ansem disappeared, leaving Sora, Blaster, Donald and Goofy to close the doors. Riku, Blaster, and King Mickey, Donald and Goofy's king, ended up on the other side of the doors while Sora, Donald, and Goofy remained on the other side, sealing Blaster, Riku, and Mickey in the darkness.

**But what will happen on this journey? What will happen to Blaster, Riku, and the King? Will Blaster ever be able to see his friends again?**

_**"No one knows the outcome of future events perfectly. Both of you should know that, being the Wielders of the keyblade. But one of you, for sure, will become the Wielder of Darkness!"  
**_

* * *

**If you want to, re-read this by replaying the events as a montage of video shots of the previous chapters to a random song (if you don't wish to choose, insert "Carry on Wayward Son" by Kansas…the song for the show "Supernatural"). Reminder: The next chapters will be sporadic as I figure out the story arc I wish to take. It might be a little short, but, in the end, this story will be the prelude to my next story. My version of KH3. **


	34. Chapter 34: Basement

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: CoM Story Arc (please note that the updates for this one will be sporatic, basically because I have not gotten through CoM yet) begins now, Riku's story.

* * *

Chapter 34: Basement

Blaster had been running for almost an hour before Riku finally slowed down to a stop. Grabbing a side of the cave, both Riku and Blaster attempted to catch their breath. King Mickey wasn't too far behind also breathing heavily.

"The last time I ran that fast, I was in a maze trying to save my friends and retrieve a bargaining chip for my freedom," Blaster said, while gasping for air. "I ran about 5 miles without so much as breaking a sweat. Today, in the past hour, I would say we ran about 7."

"What do you mean your freedom?" Riku asked, turning to the other Keyblade Wielder.

"Well," Blaster replied, "I was forced to find some artifacts that gave an individual supernatural powers by that Drackenor character. What he did was put a bomb into my gut, set it to go off in a week, and jammed the teleporter on my ship every time I tried to beam it out. My life, ergo my freedom, was practically given to Drackenor. That is until I found out that I could surgically remove the bomb. I deceived Drackenor, and, here I am for all the world to see."

"Don't you have a scar?" Riku asked.

"I did," Blaster said. "I heal pretty well, and the scar isn't bigger than 1 munny."

Lifting his shirt, Blaster revealed the scar, just below where he had stabbed himself with the Hearts Unlocking Keyblade (The Keyblade made from the hearts of the Princesses of Heart) that was roughly the size of a nickel. Mickey saw the scar well, and it looked like a perfect circle. It was Blaster's friend from Saxtron XVII, a planet in the Milky Way, Queen Julia Tamnera that did the surgery after Blaster freed her from Drackenor's clutches just barely over a year prior.

"So, where are we now?" Riku said, as Blaster pulled his t-shirt back over his chest.

"I honestly have no idea," Blaster replied.

"What about you?" Riku asked, turning to the mouse. "Do you know where we are, your Majesty?"

"Please, just call me Mickey," Mickey replied. "I have no idea where we are exactly, but generally, we are still in the realm of darkness."

"Lovely," Blaster muttered, summoning his Keyblade and slicing a black column in half in a single swipe.

Just as the trio began to walk again, Riku stopped.

_You are lost, aren't you?_ A voice had spoken to Riku, and it sounded a lot like Ansem.

Riku spun on the spot, which caught Blaster's attention.

_As you continue, you will continue to become weaker, and you won't escape this realm._

"Where are you?!" Riku demanded, getting Mickey's attention.

"Something is going on," Blaster muttered.

_But I can help you._ Ansem paused. _Submerge yourself in the Darkness, and you will be able to leave this realm._

"NO!" Riku shouted. "I will not return to the Darkness!"

"Riku," Blaster said, walking towards Riku, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be."

"You do know that, if you do return to darkness, I'm going to have to beat you up," Blaster said.

"Really?" Riku asked.

"No," Mickey replied. "I know Blaster wouldn't do such a thing. Like Sora, he has a good heart, full of light. Besides, it has to be good if he sacrificed himself to save his friends."

As the group of three kept walking, Blaster felt some presence somewhere close. From behind a corner came a person in a black cloak. A sudden burst of light caused Blaster and Riku to fall, unconscious for the moment. Mickey managed to escape the brunt of the attack, but was also knocked out.

* * *

Blaster woke up suddenly in what appeared to be a white room, but it was not a pure white, but more of a dark grey. Next to him was Riku, who was waking up as well.

"Where are we?" Riku asked.

"I have no idea," Blaster replied, rubbing his head.

"Sleep," A voice said, seemingly coming from a nearby doorway.

"Who's there!" Riku demanded.

"Sleep," The voice repeated. A figure emerged from the doorway, the source of the voice. "Here, between light and darkness.

"Between…what?" Riku asked. Looking around, he and Blaster noticed a number missing from their group. "The King! Where's the king?!"

"This can't be good," Blaster exclaimed.

"We closed the door to darkness together, then after that…" Riku put his head into his hands as he trailed off, as if he was trying to dig up his memories. "Why can't I remember?" he added, growling in anger.

"Yeah, I remember something about running after you requested my friendship, but, after that, I don't know," Blaster replied.

"Your king is far away," the figure replied. "Sleep, and leave the war with darkness in his hands. The thorny light of awakening will bring only anguish to one in your state. Turn from the light. Shut your eyes."

"You talk like I'm some kind of demon of the dark," Riku said.

"Who am I then?" Blaster asked. "Chopped liver?"

"Your path is uncertain to me," the figure replied. "I will not force you to leave your friend." Turning to Riku, he added, "How about you? Can you face the truth?"

Blaster, who wasn't paying much attention to Riku, suddenly gave him the attention he needed. The reason was that there was a ball of dark energy that appeared in front of him.

"Here, blanketed by the darkness, sleep is safety," The figure said. "Sleep is eternal."

Riku, on the other hand was looking into the depths of the dark energy ball. Inside, he found something peculiar.

"Is this…a card?" Riku asked, bringing Blaster over to confirm.

"It is the door to the truth," the figure said. "Take it, and your sleep ends. Take it, and take the first step toward the truth. But know this: The truth will bring you pain."

"Of course," Blaster said. "There is always a downside."

"Will you still go?" The figure asked. He continued, not waiting for an answer. "There can be no returning to the sweet security of sleep."

"Try saying that five times fast," Blaster said, more to Riku than the figure.

Riku, however, wasn't paying much attention. He reached for the orb of darkness and pulled out a card, shaking the darkness away as the orb disappeared.

"Well, to be honest with you," Riku said, "this place seems to be a bit too boring to take a nap."

"Well said, Riku," the figure said. The figure disappeared into the shadows.

The lights in the area came on. Riku, on the other hand, was looking at the card. It looked like Hollow Bastion.

"A door to the truth, huh?" Riku said. He lifted the card to a nearby door, and walked in with Blaster behind him. This journey, Riku hoped to rid himself of Ansem.

* * *

**I FOUND THE SCRIPT TO CHAIN OF MEMORIES. Well, not me personally, but a friend of mine found it. From here, I now Know what happens in Riku's arc of CoM. Please review…after reading of course. And remember…oh crap…what was I going to have you remember… **


	35. Chapter 35: Castle of Hollow Bastion

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: CoM Story Arc. I do not own anything but Blaster.

* * *

Chapter 34: Castle of Hollow Bastion

"Wait a second," Blaster said as they entered the "room." He had followed Riku in.

"This is Maleficent's castle," Riku said.

"I was just about to say that," Blaster replied.

"How did I…" Riku began, but quickly corrected himself, "…WE end up HERE?"

"I honestly don't know," Blaster said, unable to figure out how they ended up there.

"Someone must have brought us here while we were sleeping," Riku suggested. "But who?"

"What you see is not real," a voice said. Blaster immediately recognized it as the voice of the figure in the previous room. "It's the world of your memory."

"My memory?" Riku asked.

"No wonder why I haven't seen anybody yet," Blaster said.

"The things you remember of Maleficent's castle from your time there," The Voice said. "Those memories became a card, and that card made this world. The things you see…you have seen them before, haven't you?"

"Yeah…So what now?" Riku asked. "Am I supposed to learn something here? Maybe run into someone I know?"

"Besides me, of course," Blaster said. Riku turned to Blaster and nodded

"Ordinarily…yes," The voice replied. "You would meet the people in your memories."

"Ordinarily?" Riku asked. He suddenly got angry. "Hey, I'm asking you a question!" No response. "Fine, but it'd better be you I run across next, Voice. I'm sick of talking to thin air."

"I do that all the time," Blaster said.

As if on cue, the heartless appeared. Blaster summoned his Thirteen Order Crystal Keyblade in seconds. Riku had also summoned a Keyblade, which was the exact same one he used against Sora the first time: Soul Eater. The two made quick work out of the batches of Heartless as they streamed in from everywhere. In some rooms, they came in greater numbers, others, they were scattered about (Via Room Synthesis from the game). Blaster ended up finding a room that was almost unlike the others. The only thing that was different about it was the nice sign on the back of the door: An etching that read "Riku wuz here."

"Riku!" Blaster called. Riku, who was attempting another door, ran over and looked into the room. "Something tells me this one was yours."

"It's just like he said," Riku said, after ogling at the room. "Everything is just how I remember it. Even this room…" Riku trailed off, looking at the room, which seemed to be a bedroom.

"It must be nice being back in your old bedroom," the Voice said. "Think of all the memories…"

"You again," Riku said suddenly. He got angry quickly.

"Easy," Blaster advised.

"Sorry," Riku said, "but these memories I could do without. Maleficent gave me this room"

"So she did," The Voice said. "And you lived here, tempted by the darkness she offered. You cast away your home, your friends, everything." The Voice paused. "But, at least they gave you a nice room."

"Shut up," Riku demanded. The Voice didn't say another word. Silence rang through the air for about a minute.

"For a witch, it's nice to know that she was kind enough to give you a room," Blaster muttered.

"Shut up," Riku said, a little calmer than to the voice. "You were given a space ship."

"Yeah," Blaster replied as Riku walked away. "I had to earn it through various and death-defying missions. I'm still paying off the first month's rent!"

"Can we just keep going?" Riku asked, trying the door he was on.

Blaster kept his mouth shut and followed Riku. Doors, Heartless, and lots of flying cards were all that was happening as the duo traveled through the corridors. Blaster and Riku ended up facing off against a few Wyvern Heartless, one of which was Silver in color.

"Leiden," Blaster suddenly said.

"What?" Riku asked, curious to the name.

"Leiden," Blaster repeated. "The Silver Wyvern. He's the one with the poisonous claws."

"Ah," Riku said. "This figment of my memory nearly killed me. But I'm ready with the antidote. But, I'd rather not use it."

Blaster heard a slight noise in the wind, which sounded like flapping wings. It was behind them. Riku heard it too, but it was Blaster who grabbed the collar of his shirt and dropped him to the ground. Blaster looked up in time to see a sapphire wyvern swoop out of the air and tackle Leiden. A sapphire wyvern with an arrow-tipped tail spike, and a darker blue area on its muzzle.

"Okari?" Blaster said, standing up. She turned around to acknowledge him, then went back to fighting with Leiden. Blaster then realized that, had he not pulled Riku down with him, she would have clothes-lined him.

The battle was over seconds later. Leiden escaped, but the other three were destroyed quickly. Okari turned around.

_I'm BACK!_ Okari growled. She then roared triumphantly.

"Hello, Okari," Blaster said as soon as she had stopped roaring.

"How do you know her name, let alone Leiden's?" Riku asked.

"I met up with her after your first attack on Sora," Blaster said. "After he retrieved his Keyblade from you."

_Riku!_ Okari roared, tackling Riku and licking him.

"Blaster," Riku said as Okari got off him. "Is there any reason why this one didn't attack me with anything other than a lick-fest?"

"I think she missed you," Blaster replied. The sapphire wyvern nodded in agreement.

"Figment of my memory?" Riku asked. Okari growled angrily.

_You better watch what you say,_ Okari warned. _I am not the figment of anyone's memory. I'm the real deal._

Riku looked at Blaster.

"Translation?" Riku asked.

"She's a little upset you called her a fake," Blaster replied. Another growl.

"Sorry," Riku apologized. "Does she want to tag along?"

Okari's eyes lit up.

"I take that as a yes," Blaster said.

And so, Okari tagged along. The simple heartless were destroyed by Okari's powerful claws and jaws when they appeared. Riku kept entering rooms expecting to see people but was unable to find any.

"No one here either," Riku said after looking into another room. "There's nothing but Heartless in this castle."

Blaster coughed.

"Present company excluded, of course," Blaster said, more to Okari than Riku.

"Voice!" Riku called. "I know you're watching. So explain this! Where are the people from my memories?" There was silence. "Answer me!"

"Are you sure you want so see them?" The Voice asked.

_Where's that voice coming from?_ Okari asked.

"I have no idea," Blaster replied.

"Of course I do," Riku replied, ignoring Okari and Blaster.

"But you cast them aside," the Voice responed. "To reach the outside world, you passed through the door to darkness. Behind you, you left family, friends, home…everything…all in the pursuit of darkness."

"But I cast that aside too!" Riku retorted.

"Then what do you have to show for it?" the Voice asked.

"Again, present company excluded," Blaster said.

"First your home, then the dark," the Voice continued, ignoring Blaster. "Your heart only knows how to throw things away. It's empty, like that room. Like your memories. That's why no one is in the castle with you. Present company excluded. Your heart is hollow except for the darkness you couldn't quite shake off."

"You're full of it!" Riku shouted. "I rejected the darkness."

The Voice laughed.

"Did you really, now?" the Voice asked.

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous," Blaster said. "There is nothing here but heartless and us."

More rooms and Heartless kept the trio on their toes. Shuriken reappeared, but Okari took him out before he even got a word out. Room after room held heartless, until Riku came to the Cathedral, where everyone looking at one certain individual. A certain woman in a black robe, a horned headdress, and a staff with an emerald orb at the top.

"Maleficent," Blaster said flatly. "The witch returns."

* * *

**Scattered updates are to come as I will soon have limited updating chances. I just LOVE breaks. Oh well. Again, special thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for the use of Okari, Leiden, and Shuriken. Read and Review (comments are welcome). Flames will be douced by Demyx.**

**"Present company excluded"  
**


	36. Chapter 36: Rematch with Maleficent

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: CoM Story Arc. I do not own anything but Blaster. (Reminder, I only have the script, so I do not know the actions in the cutscenes. Added note: last chapter typo. It reads 34, but should read 35.)

* * *

Chapter 36: Rematch with Maleficent

"I knew you'd return," Maleficent said in her devilish tone.

"Maleficent!" Riku said, shocked. "You're alive!?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Maleficent said, scolding him like a three year old. "I am but a figment of your memory."

"Of all the people I had to run into, it had to be you," Riku replied, angrily.

"Who else?" Maleficent chortled. "Your heart is steeped in darkness. You can only see people who live in that same darkness. People like me."

"OI!" Blaster shouted. "What are we, chopped liver?!"

"No," Riku replied, although it was more to Maleficent than to Blaster.

_I get the feeling we are being ignored_, Okari growled to Blaster.

"Be grateful you have someone to keep you company, besides those two," Maleficent said. "Were it not for the darkness in your heart, you'd be completely alone."

"That's sounding pretty good right about now," Riku said, sarcastically.

"Come now," Maleficent said, spreading her arms wide for emphasis. "You once clung to me to sate your hunger for darkness. You want me here. Who else but I can give you the darkness you long for?"

"There was a time I did want you around," Riku said.

"Oh dear," Blaster muttered.

_Monologue_, Okari added.

"I surrendered my heart to the dark," Riku continued, either not hearing what Blaster said, or not caring. "But never again." He summoned the Soul Eater for effect. "You and your darkness have nothing to offer. All I did was lose myself…Empty myself! I'm finished with all that. If I'm stuck seeing people like you…people of the dark…I'll take you out, one by one."

"Then don't forget to take yourself out last," Maleficent sneered. "Because you, like me, are one of the dark."

"That's fine by me!" Riku retorted.

_Look at the sparks fly!_ Okari roared.

"I turned to the darkness because I was weak," Riku continued, again ignoring the two friends he had for a moment. "I hate that weakness. It's like I'm my own enemy. And seeing people like you embrace the darkness makes it worse!" Riku readied his blade. "Enough talk, Maleficent."

"So, you hate the darkness enough to fight it," Maleficent said. "Oh, the agony you must feel!" She started to glow green as black and green flames surrounded her. "Let me end your pain, Riku. End it forever with the wondrous power of darkness!"

"Time to battle," Blaster said.

Maleficent was engulfed in flames, and soon emerged in her dragon form. Blaster sweat-dropped.

"Dragon again?" Blaster asked. He had to quickly roll out of the way of a damaging strike from the dragon's powerful jaws.

Riku, in an amazing feat of balance, jumped onto the dragon's back and plunged the Soul Eater into the back of the beast. It roared in pain as Riku removed the blade, then shook off the Keyblader. Blaster quickly dove underneath the beast, taking a swipe at the underbelly Maleficent's draconic form. Maleficent dodged and swung her right claws.

"HAH!" Blaster exclaimed, moving to his right to avoid the claws coming from his left. "You missed!" The left claws struck deep in Blaster's skin, nearly tearing his body in half.

"BLASTER!" Riku shouted as the other keyblader fell backwards, draining blood from his stomach. Okari and Riku began a massive attack on Maleficent, with Riku trying for a large swing, and Okari with a lash with her powerful legs, but both failed. Riku had left himself wide open to attack, as did Okari, so both were unable to dodge a large claw sweeping at them. But the blows never came.

"Could someone tell me where I would find another shirt?" Blaster asked. He had sent a ball of fire out of his keyblade to divert the dragon's attention.

"Sorry, I don't have a spare," Riku replied.

_Does it LOOK like I wear shirts?_ Okari asked, growling before taking to the skies again.

"How did you heal so fast?" Riku asked.

"I have the ability to rapidly heal," Blaster said. "I am half Torillian."

"That means nothing to me," Riku replied, swinging at Maleficent again.

Blaster also swung at Maleficent, while Okari charged with her powerful claws at the ready. Strike after strike was dealt, Keyblades flashing, claws tearing, and Okari's tail swinging with deadly accuracy. It didn't take long for the dragon form Maleficent to fall.

"About time," Blaster said, rubbing his foot into the ashes left behind, remanicent to Riku's act on her cloak back when she was first defeated. Another door led them back into what seemed to be the same white hallway.

"Why do you shun the darkness?" a voice said in Riku's head.

"Oh, come on," Riku replied, receiving strange looks from Okari and Blaster. "I know you heard every word I said to Maleficent."

"Darkness is your weapon," the voice in Riku's head replied, only, now, Blaster and Okari could hear it. "I need you to accept it."

"Is it me, or does that voice sound familiar?" Blaster asked.

"What do you care?" Riku called.

"Stop resisting and accept the darkness," the voice said. "You must…if you are to serve me again!"

Fading into the room was the man behind the familiar voice. The man Blaster thought he had defeated in The End of Worlds.

"Ansem," Riku said, calmly. "Just as I thought."

"You don't seem surprised," Ansem said.

"You always were chatty when it came to darkness," Riku deadpanned. "So let me guess…You want to pull me back into the darkness and play puppet master again, right?"

"Clever boy," Ansem said, smiling. "You'll make a fine host. Now, surrender to me again, and-"

"_You're insane!_" Riku said angrily. "There won't be an 'again!'"

Riku charged up to Ansem, swinging his arm, Keyblade materializing in his grasp as he swung. Ansem, keeping his cool, and barely even using the slightest movement of a muscle, used a blast of darkness to push Riku back. Riku grunted as he got pushed back.

"Did you really think you could harm me?" Ansem scolded. "A weakling like you couldn't even defeat Sora. And you had darkness on your side."

"Excuse me for…being weak," Riku gasped, slowly attempting to get back up.

"You need the darkness," Ansem said. "Submit! Bow to the darkness, and bow to me."

"I bow for no man," Blaster said, but he was keeping out of this fight.

"Not…a chance," Riku breathed, standing up and using his keyblade as a crutch.

"Only darkness can help you now," Ansem said.

"You're wrong!" a squeaky voice shouted. A white orb appeared next to Riku.

"That voice," Riku said. "Your Majesty, is that you?!"

"You betcha!" Mickey replied. "Riku, you are not alone. Especially since you have a couple of friends who are sitting on the back burner, if you will."

_Who is that, and how can he see us?_ Okari growled.

"King Mickey of Disney Castle," Blaster said to Okari. "As for how he can see us, I'm guessing it has to do with that orb."

"Listen careful now, Riku," Mickey advised. "The light'll never give up on you. You'll always find it, even in the deepest darkness. But you have to believe."

"I will," Riku replied, morally and physically resolved. "Hear that?" he taunted. "I'm not losing to the darkness today, Ansem!"

"You think some feeble light can save you from the darkness I command?" Ansem asked, slowly getting angry. "Fool!"

"We'll see who's the fool," Blaster retorted. "Seek permission to assist, Riku."

"For you and Okari," Riku said as Blaster summoned his keyblade, "granted."

* * *

**Scattered updates are to come as I will soon have limited updating chances. I just LOVE breaks. Oh well. Again, special thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for the use of Okari. Read and Review (comments are welcome). Flames will be countered by Vexen.**


	37. Chapter 37: Ansem and Smells

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: CoM Story Arc. I do not own anything but Blaster. (Reminder, I only have the script, so I do not know the actions in the cutscenes.

* * *

Chapter 37: Ansem and Smells

Riku launched first, attacking Ansem with a left-to-right swing aimed for Ansem's head. Ansem jumped out of the way and met Blaster's blade with his Guardian, which he summoned just seconds before. The blade passed right through the Guardian's body as if it was thin air. The Guardian retaliated by sending Blaster flying with a direct punch to the gut. Okari jumped in to attack Ansem, but was forced away by the Guardian.

Riku attacked again, while Ansem was occupied with Okari. Soul Eater sliced through Ansem's arm with ease, drawing black blood. Ansem instinctively swung and unleashed a volley of dark fire that exploded on impact with anything. Blaster was able to get into the line of fire and activate the shield he had incorporated into his wristband. After three hits, the green barrier that surrounded Blaster shattered, leaving Blaster to take the fourth in the chest. Blaster was able to cast Blizzard on himself before he burned to death.

Riku took over again, and, with Okari, launched at Ansem. In a flash, the Guardian appeared and threw Riku away, leaving Ansem to square off with Okari. The blue wyvern few in with deadly accuracy, as if she was getting ready to fly right through him. Ansem jumped over the blue wyvern, causing her to fly right into a wall. When Ansem landed, Blaster was right there to swing at him. The Guardian again stopped his blade from making contact.

"I HATE that thing!" Blaster said as Riku advanced again.

The Guardian again got in the way, but Ansem was now unable to block Okari's tail, which barely grazed his chest. Blaster also attacked at the same time, grazing Ansem's back. Blaster and Okari were thrust back with a burst of darkness. Riku, taking advantage of Ansem's attack, slammed his keyblade into Ansem's chest. Ansem began to leak darkness, but that stopped quickly, although Ansem did seem a good deal weaker.

"Is that all you got?" Riku taunted.

"It seems you are intent on resisting the darkness," Ansem replied.

"It took a battle for you to find that out?" Blaster asked. "You ARE insane!"

"Very well," Ansem replied, ignoring Blaster. "See for yourself."

Several cards appeared in Ansem's hand.

"What are those?" Riku asked.

"They are playing cards," Blaster said, sarcastically. "He wants us to play poker next."

"Close," Ansem said. "They are cards crafted from your memory, Riku. Advance through the worlds they beget, and you will come to understand. Chasing the light will not distance you from the dark. You cannot run."

"Who's running?" Riku retorted. "Give me the cards. I'll enter those worlds. And in the end, if I haven't given up…I win."

Ansem threw the cards at Riku, who caught them in one hand. Ansem then smirked.

"I have one more gift for you," Ansem said. He strode over and, with an outstretched hand, surrounded Riku in just a little bit of darkness. He then stepped back a moment later, withdrawing his hand.

"What did you do?" Riku demanded.

"I would also like to know the answer to that one!" Blaster agreed. Okari growled.

"I tampered with the darkness that remains in your heart," Ansem replied.

"What, you still think that I'd rely on darkness?" Riku asked.

"Whether or not you use it is your choice," Ansem said, fading away. "I'll be waiting, Riku…for you to come to your senses and yield to the darkness."

When Ansem was gone, Blaster and Okari approached Riku.

"What a ham," Blaster replied.

_Yeah,_ Okari agreed. _Who needs the darkness anyway._

"Tampered with the darkness in my heart," Riku muttered before he took a look at the cards. "I will not let the darkness control me!"

"You okay, Riku?" Blaster asked.

"I will be," Riku said.

Then let's get out of here," Blaster said. He and Okari ran for the stairs, Riku right behind them.

* * *

In another part of the castle (because, remember, this is Castle Oblivion), in one of the rooms on the top basement level, two figures approached a third, all in black cloaks. The one who was standing alone was silver haired, almost like Riku's hair, but spikier. The first to arrive had brown hair.

"Don't I even get a hello, Lexaeus," The third said as he appeared. This was Vexen. "What's going on, Zexion?" Vexen demanded. "I demand an explanation."

"Nice to see you too, Vexen," the silver haired man (Zexion) said. "Ya know, it's deplorable…The Organization used to be the rope that binds us. And now, it's full of kinks."

"How dare you!" Vexen said, obviously angered. The two were about to fight when the brown-haired man (Lexaeus) jumped in.

"Let it go, Vexen," he roared. After getting the two to cool down, he turned to the silver haired one. "Zexion," Lexeaus said calmly, "tell us. What did you detect?"

"Visitors," Zexion said simply. "I picked up several scents in the castle's lower basement. One of them was Maleficent, but…"

"Absurd!" Vexen interrupted. "The witch is gone. She cannot return from the realm of darkness of her own volition."

"If you'd let me finish," Zexion said through gritted teeth. "The scent belonged to a very convincing double. But, I can't say much beyond that, since the would-be Maleficent is no more. Our other visitors saw to that."

"Who is it?" Lexeaus asked.

"One is a heartless," Zexion said. "Probably a wyvern. The second smells of the light, but there is a slight stench of darkness in him. As for the third…the scent was very similar to the Superior's. Exactly similar, if I may say."

"Rubbish!" Vexen exclaimed.

"Fact, Vexen," Zexion corrected. "Now, what shall we do?"

The trio thought for a while before Lexeaus had an idea.

"Let us bide our time and see what develops

* * *

As Riku followed Blaster and Okari to the next level, he noticed something. He sniffed the air.

"Something," Riku said, "tastes kind of funny. What is it? It's so familiar…Darkness."

"What are you talking about?" Blaster asked. "The only thing I smell is the sweat of our bodies."

"The taste, the scent, of darkness," Riku replied. "What's happened to me? The darkness even seeps into my senses."

_I am the embodiment of darkness,_ Okari growled. _Thanks for giving me more than one line, Blastbone._

"What?" Blaster asked.

_Nothing_, the wyvern said.

"Don't you worry, Riku," Mickey's voice said.

"Your Majesty?" Riku asked, looking around. In front of them, a fuzzy image of Mickey appears before them. "What happened to you? You're all fuzzy."

"I might be able to fix that," Blaster replied taking out a TV Remote.

"I can only send a little bit of my power here," Mickey said.

Blaster suddenly stopped messing with the buttons on the remote.

"Fat lot of good that'll do," Blaster said in a convincing British accent (not to make fun of the British readers out there, if there are any). He then threw the remote over his shoulder, where it crashed to the floor, breaking upon impact.

"However," Mickey continued, "I have a request."

"A request?" Riku asked, taken aback. "From Your Majesty?"

Mickey nodded before saying, "Riku, don't let go of yourself just because the darkness has a hold on you. Fight the darkness inside you. It won't be easy."

"Never is," Blaster said, abandoning the accent.

"But don't forget!" Mickey continued. "Even in the darkest darkness, there is always a little light."

"Light," Riku asked, flabberghasted, "within darkness?"

"I wonder if it can be the other way around," Blaster said.

_How so?_ Okari asked.

Blaster thought for a moment before saying, "Like Mickey said. 'In the darkest darkness, there is always a little light.' If it's the other way around, then it would be 'In the brightest light, there is a little darkness.' It's not hard to really comprehend."

_You might be right,_ Okari said. _I look forward to seeing you try to find darkness in the light._

"Well," Mickey said, ignoring Blaster's comment (or not hearing it, either of the two), "We've all seen it! The far-off, welcoming light inside the door to darkness…The light of Kingdom Hearts. Riku — it'll show you the way. Believe in the light. And let your friends help you, as I have seen the same in Okari. That's all I ask."

_How does he know my name?_ Okari asked.

"Last chapter, probably," Blaster said, looking at you. "Did any of you see Mickey's orb disappear BEFORE Riku said Okari?" He then shook his head before he returned to his normal position.

"Okay," Riku said, ignoring Blaster's rant. "I'll try my best."

"And," Mickey added. "I'll try to find a way to reach you. I'll come, I promise."

Mickey and Riku went to shake hands, but Riku's hand passed right through Mickey's.

"D'OH!" Blaster said in a very convincing Homer voice. (I do not own any of the Simpsons either)

"You're…you're an illusion?" Riku asked, dumbfounded. "My hand passes right through yours."

"It's a POWER problem, you idiot!" Blaster shouted. "Weren't you listening to me rant on about trying to fix the picture?"

"Settle down," Mickey said. "We shook hands in our hearts." He turned to look at Blaster and Okari. "Do well to help him, but stay back when his final fight comes. He must fight the darkness alone."

"Yes sir!" Blaster said, saluting.

_Not a problem, Your Majesty,_ Okari said, lowering her neck as if to bow.

"We're all connected," Mickey said. "You, me, Blaster, and Okari."

"Yeah, I guess so," Riku said. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Mickey said, his voice echoing slightly as he disappeared.

Riku then pulled out his cards. On one of them, there was sand and a set of Arabian towers. Underneath the picture was printed the word "Agrabah."

"This stop," Riku said. "Agrabah."

"Next stop," Blaster replied. He paused for a few seconds before saying, "Oh, let's just get on with it." He stopped for a few seconds before muttering, "I HAVE been hanging out with Genie too often."

(LINE)

**I am sorry for the delay, but I will work on it sooner (since there is minor dialogue in Riku's story, compared to Sora's in COM). Oh well. Again, special thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for the use of Okari. Read and Review (comments are welcome). Flames will be countered by Vexen or Blaster, whose new move will be the water gun (to be seen in a later chapter and all through the sequel…yes, there is a sequel coming).**


	38. Chapter 38: Arabian Nights and ID

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: CoM Story Arc. I do not own anything but Blaster. (Reminder, I only have the script, so I do not know the actions in the cutscenes).

* * *

Chapter 38: Arabian Nights and Identifications

Riku, Blaster, and Okari walked (or, in Okari's case, flew) through the door onto the sandy grounds of Agrabah. Even though the temperature was nearly 100 degrees (Fahrenheit), they all seemed very comfortable, even though Riku and Blaster wore pants. Once again, heartless were everywhere, but neither Ansem, nor the mysterious voice spoke to the group.

"So," Riku finally said, breaking the silence that wasn't interrupted by heartless attacks. "You are calling yourself an alien?"

"Me?" Blaster asked. "No…well, maybe just a bit…well, actually, yes. Yes I am an alien. Like I said, I am half Torillian."

"And they are…?" Riku asked. Okari, flew overhead, scoping out the area ahead.

"The Torillians are a race much like humans, but they had the ability to use supernatural powers," Blaster explained. "They were a strong race, spreading out amongst the stars until they were destroyed by Drackenor's father. Two of the surviving Torillians ended up on my world, and had a son. He ended up marrying a 'local' girl, then got pregnant with me."

"Wow," Riku said. "And that rapid healing…"

"Comes as one of the powers," Blaster confirmed. "I was also able to develop this on my own."

Blaster summoned his Keyblade.

"You MADE this?" Riku said, astonished. He gingerly took it from Blaster's grasp.

"I made it thinking it was a unique weapon," Blaster said, watching as Riku twirled the Thirteen Order Crystal around. "I was even going to call it a Keyblade, even before I knew about keyblades." The blade disappeared in a shower of black and purple sparks.

"So, now what do we do?" Riku asked, walking through another door to see a large lava pit.

"Try to cross to the other side," Blaster said, pointing to the door on the other side. Just as they were about to cross, a big, red blob began to rise out of the lava. Soon, it became the form Blaster knew very well. Genie Jafar. "On second thought, let's try to find another way around."

"Yeah," Riku agreed. However, when the two turned to walk out the door, they ended up running into the wall where the door once was. Blaster tried to force his way through the wall, but the stone held, as if no door was ever there. "I guess we fight him."

Blaster nodded, summoning back his keyblade. Riku did the same. Okari, who was flying over head, swooped down and swiped at Genie Jafar with her legs. Jafar seemed to be unfazed by the attack. Blaster then noticed the most important thing about battling Jafar.

"I spy, with my little eye…" Blaster began.

_Now is not the time to be playing games!_ Okari roared, striking Jafar again, with little effect.

"Well," Blaster said, "there is only one way to attack him." Blaster then pointed to a small red bird holding a black lamp. "And it's hovering in the air in front of us."

_Easily fixed,_ Okari replied. Swooping in and pinning the red bird, Iago, to the ground and taking the lamp into her claws.

"HEY!" The bird shouted. But it was too late. Okari flew over the lava and dropped the lamp into it. In the few seconds that followed, Genie Jafar writhed in pain, then exploded. The floor then solidified, kind of like it does at the end of the two acts of Lava Reef Zone in Sonic (3) & Knuckles. (I have no claim on Sonic either). The two keybladers hadn't even moved two inches.

"This is kinda like earlier in this story where the author was too busy to actually write out the whole fight scene with Jafar," Blaster muttered, more to you than to the others around him.

"That happened too fast," Riku said. "Almost as if someone doesn't like fighting with Jafar."

Blaster and Riku both ran to the other side as if they were expecting the lava to suddenly reliquify. Once they reached the other side, they entered the same white hallways as before.

_This place really needs a coat of paint!_ Okari said. _It kinda smells like darkness, but it doesn't look like darkness._

Blaster relayed the message.

"I know," Riku replied. "I was thinking the same thing."

"I think we should head to the next floor first," Blaster suggested.

The trio of "heroes" continued up the stairs on the other end of the hallway.

* * *

(Cheesy superhero-show segue, complete with that voice saying, "Meanwhile, in another part of the castle…")

"Nice segue," someone in the audience said.

MOVING ALONG…

Zexion and Vexen are in a room with some chemicals on a nearby table. Zexion looked up from his work when Vexen walked in, wondering what Zexion was doing in his lab. Zexion's work was a Su-do-ku puzzle.

"I've identified the scent," Zexion said. "It's Riku."

"Riku?" Vexen replied, confused. "But Riku's gone! He and that king were lost when they ventured beyond the door to darkness. How could he have escaped?"

"Riku once shouldered the darkness," the Cloaked Schemer said. "Perhaps that made him half-dark."

"And that's why you mistook him for the Superior," the Chilly Academic replied. "Fascinating…The dark power given to Riku facilitated his escape from the realm of darkness. One with ties to both the Keyblade and the powers of darkness…This merits further research." He paused for a few seconds. "What of the other one?"

"I think he's Blastbone Clarkson. He was with Riku in the realm of darkness, and that little bit of darkness in him must have helped him escape too. What I want to know is why they appeared here in Castle Oblivion."

"Ha!" Vexen laughed. "That's simple. Their existence resonates with that of another hero. Sora came, so Riku – and co. – followed."

"Sora's in the castle?" Zexion exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Yes," Vexen replied. "He and his companions arrived earlier. By now, that dog Marluxia is already using Naminé to meddle with Sora's heart."

"Interesting. I had no idea."

"I don't think Marluxia plans to hand Sora over, but…he can play his little game. If he gets Sora, then we need only to acquire Riku. If he truly is like the Superior, then we will be untouchable."

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Blaster asked.

The group had gone up to the next floor, and, before Riku even had a chance to go to the next world, Blaster had already taken a can of spray paint and painted a mural on one of the walls. It was an image of Riku, standing on top of Ansem, the Soul Eater drawn. Behind him was the King and the Guardian, each looking like they were ready to defend Riku at a moment's notice. Behind them were Okari and Blaster, also looking like they were preparing for a fight. Far off in the background, Blaster had painted a mini Sora, Donald, and Goofy. All three of them were not happy, but for reasons unknown. Behind them, standing on a small island was Kairi.

Okari took one look at it, then etched out a mistake on her image; the coloring on her muzzle was off. Riku walked up to examine it, then laughed when he looked at Sora's face.

"I love it," Riku said. "Too bad I can't get a picture to take it with me."

"Not a problem," Blaster said. Using the wristband he had on his left wrist, he used the incorporated camera and took a picture of the mural. "I have it saved as an edjpeg." (futuristic version of the jpeg)

"So, where to next?" Riku asked. He held out the remaining cards, each one a world Riku didn't like too much. Monstro, who wasn't really a world, where he was revealed to be aligned with Maleficent; Neverland, where he stole Kairi away and nearly took Wendy too (Not Blaster's friend Wendy, remember…she was already taken); and Traverse Town, where he was told that Sora had abandoned him. None of his choices were favorable, but he decided for the old shuffle and pick method. The one he pulled out was Monstro.

_Could I get that picture from you?_ Okari said, after Riku made his choice. _You might want to make it quick, because we're going into…_

"Oh crap," Blaster said, looking at the card in Riku's hand as he held it up to unlock the door. "The belly of the whale."

* * *

**Another chapter for your viewing. This time, it didn't take a month to complete. Again, special thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for the use of Okari. Read and Review (comments are welcome). Flames will be…eh, you get the idea.**


	39. Chapter 39: Belly of the Whale & Vexen

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: CoM Story Arc. I do not own anything but Blaster. (Reminder, I only have the script, so I do not know the actions in the cutscenes).

* * *

Chapter 39: Belly of the Whale and Vexen

When Riku was last in Monstro, he set the Parasite Cage heartless on Sora, Donald, and Goofy (Blaster and friends were over Atlantica at the time, remember). He hated himself for it, and he had the feeling that he would probably face the same thing. Heartless galore and many "rooms" later, the trio ended up in the stomach area, and there, they found the Parasite Cage.

"Crap," Riku said.

"What?" Blaster asked

"I sent this thing after Sora while I was still under the employ of Maleficent," Riku admitted. "Sora was able to walk up and down it. It nearly kills me to know that I was effectively trying to kill my best friend."

"Don't brood on the past," Blaster replied. "What happed happened, and there's nothing you can do about it. Even if you did go back in time and change things, I would probably be walking with Sora now instead of you. He might even be saying the same things."

"That's true," Riku said.

_Are we done moaning about the past yet or am I going to have to fight this thing on my own?_ Okari roared, obviously angered.

Riku and Blaster summoned their Keyblades at the same time. Since Riku was starting to use a little bit of the darkness, Blaster thought he'd teach Riku some techniques from the darkness. Blaster knew this heartless would be a piece of cake, especially with a few well-aimed Blast Arrows.

"Okay, I want you to try a Blast Arrow," Blaster said. "I don't know if it will work with darkness, but, you would only need to use a little bit of it."

Riku and Blaster held their Keyblades out, and, after making sure Okari was out of the way, shouted "Dark Blast Arrow." Blaster hadn't realized he said Dark in front of Blast Arrow until black and purple arrows erupted from BOTH of their keyblades. The two arrows of dark energy slammed into the giant heartless, tearing through and nearly blowing through the stomach wall. The Parasite Cage blew into a million pieces before it could even realize it'd been hit.

"Another quick battle," Riku said. "This is getting easy." He turned to Blaster, who was staring at his Keyblade with a glassy stare. "Blaster, are you okay?"

"How was I able to use the darkness?" Blaster asked, still staring idly at the blade in his hand. "I shouldn't be able to use the darkness, because I haven't even been tempted to use such power. When did I even yield to the darkness…?"

"Blaster?" Riku asked, still unsure what Blaster was talking about. Blaster still stared at his blade.

_BLASTER!_ Okari roared, shaking the surrounding area. Blaster snapped out of his daze.

"What was that all about?" Riku asked.

"I…" Blaster stuttered, "I…I don't know. All I saw was darkness instead of light. I don't know where it came from."

"Can you smell anything?" Riku asked. Blaster promptly sniffed the air.

"Besides the sweat off our bodies, nothing."

_Don't be too hard on yourself,_ Okari said, lowering her face to look him in the eye. _ It could have only been a once in a blue moon event…or a once in a purple dragon event._ (a)

"You're right," Blaster said. Riku nodded, as if he could hear Okari. "Hey Riku, can you hear Okari?"

"Not well, but that's slowly changing," Riku replied. "Should we keep going?"

Riku and Blaster stepped through the "door" on the other side of the chamber, avoiding the stomach acid as much as possible. Okari flew over to the door and waited for the two humans on the other side…well one human and one half-human. In the white hallway that followed, Riku and Blaster were treated to quite the pleasant surprise. A man with brown hair, wearing a black cloak.

"Riku, I presume," the man (Vexen) said. "Blaster as well. And a Wyvern Heartless."

"Who are you?" Riku demanded. "Are you with Ansem?"

"You are half correct," Vexen said. "Let us say that it's not the Ansem you know. He's Ansem and he's not – which is to say he is nobody."

"So," Blaster muttered to himself, "he IS Ansem, but he isn't Ansem. So he's some figure who is Ansem in some ways, but not in others…I'm confused."

"Me too," Okari said. (I will use quotes for Okari now since she is slowly able to talk to Riku)

"Nobody, huh?" Riku asked. Without waiting for an answer, he added, "Sorry, riddles aren't my thing. Try making some sense."

"He belongs to neither the light nor the dark," Vexen replied, "but walks the twilight between. As do I. And for that matter," he paused to laugh. "Ha ha, that's right. We have much in common.

"Maybe we do," Riku began, monologing again. "But so what?! Is this an invitation to join your club? Yeah, there's darkness inside me, just like you said. But darkness is my enemy! And you are too, for making everything around here reek of it!"

Blaster sniffed the air, and found some strange scent.

"That smell wasn't there before," Blaster muttered. "Oh well."

"Oh ho," Vexen half-laughed. "So, it's a fight you want. Very well…a fight you shall get!"

Almost immediately, a hexagonal shield popped up, separating Blaster and Okari from Riku and Vexen. Blaster immediately tried to find a way through it, much like he did in Hollow Bastion, before he met Okari. However, after scanning with his wristband, he realized there was no way he or Okari were getting in.

"Riku, just a few words of advice," Blaster said. "Don't use the Blast Arrow for one, and…oh…you know…don't die."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Riku replied.

"LITTERALLY!" Blaster shouted. "I don't want to carry your body back to Destiny Islands in a bag."

"You carry your dead in a bag?" Okari asked.

"Yeah," Blaster said. "Either that or a wooden box."

Riku finally made the first move, stretching out his hand and summoning the Soul Eater. Vexen retaliated by summoning a large, blue shield. In his other hand, he summoned a cube of ice.

"Ready…" Blaster said, in that voice from Mortal Combat (I don't own that either). "FIGHT!"

* * *

**Another new chapter just for you guys. Again, special thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for the use of Okari. Read and Review (comments are welcome). Flames will be used to keep me warm this winter.**

**(a) Spyro the Dragon reference…I have not been working on my version of that story in a while. If you have read it, I will try my best to get another chapter out soon.**


	40. Chapter 40: Battle on Ice

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: See previous chapters (especially from the Recapp)

* * *

Chapter 40: Battle "on Ice"

Riku made the first move by starting to circle left. Vexen matched him move for move. Blaster and Okari sat down, unable to help Riku, or harm Vexen. Eventually, Vexen shot a fist-full of ice at the dark Keyblader, who rolled out of the way to dodge. Riku countered by running up and slicing at the Nobody, only to have each block deflected by the massive shield. Riku jumped back in time to dodge a barrage of ice, then the swing of the shield.

"Is that all you got?" Vexen taunted. "A few simple swipes a baby could dodge."

"Then, I guess it's time for this," Riku retorted. "Darkness!"

In a flash of darkness, Riku suddenly found himself in the same clothes he wore when he battled Sora. Blaster dubbed them his battle clothes. When the transformation was complete, Riku got back into his battle stance.

"And you use the darkness," Blaster muttered.

Riku either really didn't care at the moment, or he was ignoring Blaster's remark, but Riku kept his focus on Vexen. Riku then lunged with seemingly inhuman speed, then swung his Keyblade with ease. Each hit landed on the shield, sending sparks flying. Riku again jumped back to dodge another barrage of ice.

"Aww," Vexen taunted. "Is poor Riku afraid of the cold."

"I can thing of a few things to fix that," Riku retorted. "DARK FIRAGA!"

A ball of purple-black fire erupted from the tip of Riku's keyblade and slammed into Vexen's shield. Vexen countered with yet another barrage of ice, but Riku countered that with another Dark Firaga, vaporizing the ice before it even got to him. Soon it was a battle between fire and ice, and it was a good thing Blaster and Okari were on the other side of the shield.

As yet another barrage of ice impacted the shield where Blaster and Okari sat, Blaster began to wonder how the shield was still able to hold. Riku kept on pelting Vexen with Dark Firaga, so one second Blaster got a cold chill, then received a blast of hot air the next as fire and ice repeatedly hit the shield. Eventually, Riku decided this was enough.

"DARK AURA!" Riku shouted. His words charged his entire body, and he shot forward, slicing for Vexen, but missed. Just when Vexen was about to taunt Riku for missing him, Riku shot by him from a different direction. Then again, and again, and again, until Vexen was hit at least a dozen times. Most strikes were taken by the shield, but some got through. Vexen knelt down on one knee, dispelled his shield, and investigated his wounds. The shield dispersed as Riku, who was standing in front of Vexen again, reverted. Okari and Blaster ran towards Riku.

"Ha ha ha," Vexen laughed. "This battle has made it clear. The darkness coursing through you is a tremendous power. All you needed was the right provocation."

"You mean, this was a trick?" Blaster exclaimed.

"Precicely," Vexen said, standing up. "Your fiery reaction provided just the data I needed. You have my thanks, Riku!"

Vexen then disappeared in a portal of darkness.

"Stupid scientists," Riku muttered.

"I know, Riku," Okari said. "Especially the evil ones."

"I'm surprised I didn't see the crazy, static hair," Blaster muttered.

"That's a common misconception," Vexen's voice said. "I knew an evil scientist who had hair as flat as a pancake."

"Didn't ask your opinion!" Blaster exclaimed.

"Where to next?" Okari asked.

Riku held out another card. On it was the clock tower of London, signifying it was Neverland. Holding it up to the door, he lifted the card up, and opened the door to reveal the ship, _The Jolly Roger_.

"Arr," Blaster muttered. "We be boardin' a pirate ship."

More heartless, and many levels later, Blaster ran up on deck to see the captain of the ship, his rapier already out.

"Lookie, lookie," Okari growled. "We found Hook-ie."

"Who wants him?" Blaster asked. Riku raised a hand, and Okari raised one of her wings. "Three on one. Hook's going down in a hurry."

Before Hook could even voice a retort, Blaster sped by him, slicing him with the Thirteen Order Crystal. Little blood was drawn. Riku followed up by slicing at Hook while his attention was diverted. Hook barely blocked the blow, which was aimed for his neck. Okari came in last and swiped Hook with her claws. Hook landed on the deck, dead.

"That was fast," Blaster commented. As everyone looked over the railing of the ship, Blaster deliberately released a wave of Blizzaga, which froze the ship on a block of ice. Everyone enjoyed the view for a few more seconds, then left on the other side of the deck, into another white hallway.

* * *

**(Insert cheesy Justice League segue: Meanwhile, in another part of the castle…)**

Lexaeus and Zexion are standing in a room.

"Where did Vexen go?" Lexaeus asked, finally breaking the silence.

"He's off using Riku's data to create some kind of replica," Zexion replied, not really interested in his fellow's affairs.

"And what of Sora?" the Silent Hero asked. (For a "SILENT" hero…he's not very silent, is he?)

"Naminé is shuffling his memories as we speak," the Cloaked Schemer replied. "Marluxia may well get his puppet. He's a danger to us all. Larxene's not to be trusted, either."

"Nor is Axel," Lexaeus added. "Who knows what that one is thinking…" He trailed off.

"Let's observe a little longer," Zexion suggested, "then speak with Vexen."

"But Vexen dispises Marluxia," Lexaeus replied. "Think of the mess it would create."

"That's why Vexen must be told," Zexion said defensively. "Better he clean up the mess than us."

* * *

"_When the lights go down in the cit-ay / and the sun shines on the ba-ay_," Blaster sang, as he, Riku, and Okari wandered the streets of Traverse Town. However, his singing wasn't anything like his fighting.

"Blaster," Okari growled, "do us a favor and either sing in the right key, or not at all."

"Sorry," Blaster said. "I thought we'd at least get to enjoy the town while we could. Especially after we just defeated that Guard Armor."

While we were so conveniently watching Lexaeus and Zexion debate on what was going on at the time, Riku used his last card, which happened to be Traverse Town (if you didn't know) and they just took out the giant Guard Armor heartless…which didn't take much to bring down. Blaster just shot it with a Blastara Arrow, causing it to fall within seconds of appearing.

"Let's just get out of here," Riku suggested. When they exited into the white hallways (which DESPIRATELY need a coat of paint, in my opinion), Riku, Blaster, and Okari saw something that was very interesting. A person, who looked like Riku. "What the…?" Riku began. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Surprised?" the figure said, slowly turning. "I guess you would be."

When the figure had fully turned around, the trio looked at…another Riku (in Dark Form).

"I bet it's not every day you meet your twin," Riku Replica said with a smirk.

* * *

**NEW CHAPPIE FOR YA. Again, special thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for the use of Okari. Read and Review (comments are welcome).  
**


	41. Chapter 41: Riku Replica

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: See Chapter 40.

* * *

Chapter 41: Riku Replica

"I bet it's not every day you meet your twin," Riku Replica said with a smirk. He looked exactly like Riku when he was in his Dark Form. He waited for an answer. None came. "Too shocked to speak?" Still no answer. "This should come as a relief, then." The Replica breathed in, pleased with the unnecessary suspense. "I'm a replica of you that Vexen made, Riku."

"Vexen being Jack Frost back there," Blaster said. "I never forget a name."

"What's mine?" Okari asked.

"I forgot," Blaster joked. Riku slapped him across the face. "IT'S ONLY A JOKE!!!"

"So," Riku said, turning around to face his replica, "you mean a fake me?"

"I didn't mean 'fake'!" Replica scoffed. "Just because you're real doesn't mean you're better! We share the same body and the same talents. There is one easy way to tell us apart, though. Know what it is?"

"Please, enlighten us," Blaster said sarcastically.

"Unlike you," Riku Replica replied, aiming his words at Riku more than anyone else, "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Are you calling me a coward?" Riku demanded.

"You ARE a coward," the replica replied. "You're afraid of the dark! The darkness inside you scares you witless."

"Look," Riku began, "I—"

"But I'M different," the replica interrupted. "I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want."

"For the uninitiated, please" Blaster said.

"In other words…" Riku Replica said, pointing at Riku, "I can wipe the floor with you!"

"Oh, you're on!" Riku challenged, summoning Soul Eater to his grasp. Another Soul Eater appeared in the Replica's hands.

Blaster had the Thirteen Order Crystal out, and ready. Okari took to the skies. Riku smirked, then advanced on his clone, blade at the ready. Replica was able to block the strike nearly effortlessly. Riku used the momentum from the strike to jump over his clone, and dropped right down behind him. Blaster approached next, locking blades with the clone. Blaster wasn't as strong this time by, unable to siphon off strength from his Hudsoron Energy Rich friends (Note: Hudsoron Energy is the type of energy that gives Blaster (and his friends) his (their) powers.). So, Blaster was forced to use alternative methods.

Before Blaster could try to use a different method than having a battle of muscle, Riku came up from behind to try and get a slash in on his clone. However, the replica anticipated this and, in a fluid movement, dislodged his blade from Blaster's and intercepted Riku's. The Replica was evenly matched this time, as the two blades locked. Both Riku's pushed off each other. Riku was about to attack when Blaster charged. The Replica turned his blade on Blaster and shouted "Dark Firaga!"

"Oh crap!" Blaster muttered. "Aeroga!"

A shield of swirling air appeared around Blaster, who was too lazy to use his personal shield. The purple fireball sailed into the air shield, and was deflected into the air. Okari entered the fray from above, swiping at the replica with her powerful claws. The attacks kept coming, causing the Replica to constantly be on the defensive. After about 5 minutes of battling, Riku Replica took a knee.

"Hey, FAKE," Riku taunted. "I thought you were gonna wipe the floor with me."

"Go on, laugh," the replica said. "I'm still new. I'll get stronger and stronger, just you wait. It won't be long before I surpass you. Next time we fight, you're finished!"

"Not if we can help," Blaster replied.

"Yeah," Riku added. "Sorry, you missed your chance. I'm finishing you first, right here!"

Both he and Blaster charged. Riku Replica stood up and blasted them both away with a burst of darkness. Riku and Blaster slid back to where they started.

"It's nice to have darkness on my side," the Replica laughed. He approached Riku. "How could you be scared of something so thrilling? You're missing out."

"Shut up," Riku retorted.

"So, now the coward is playing tough guy," Riku Replica said. "That's cute." He began to walk backwards away from Riku, Blaster, and Okari. "See you next time, Real Thing. Try not to miss me."

Just as Blaster was about to charge again, the Replica turned on his heel and sprinted up the nearby stairs.

"Come back here!" Riku demanded. "I'll show you who's a coward!"

"Stupid punk," Blaster added.

"Oh, I'll miss him like a hangnail," Okari said.

Everyone decided to get to the next floor.

* * *

(Another cheesy Justice League segue: Meanwhile, in another part of the castle…)

Riku Replica approached Vexen. When he got close enough, Vexen spoke.

"How did it feel to fight the real Riku?" Vexen asked.

"He's spineless," Riku Replica scoffed. "I'll be running circles around him in no time."

"Before that," Vexen suggested, "wouldn't you like to meet another hero?"

"You mean that Sora kid," the Replica replied. "He's here in the castle, I hear. Want me to take care of him?"

"Nothing definite, but yes," Vexen said, "it may come to that. I intend to make good use of you."

"No worries," Riku Replica said. "Sora's just one more person to crush on the way to Riku."

* * *

(Meanwhile, back with our heroes…)

"Come out, you fake!" Riku shouted. "Show yourself!"

Riku, Okari, and Blaster had reached the next level (which, by my records, indicate that we are at level B7 [basement 7]), and were searching for the Replica.

"Reveal yourself, you punk!" Blaster shouted.

"Fake?" Ansem asked, his voice coming from in front of them. "Punk? I don't think those are the right words." He appeared before the trio again.

"He's back," Okari said, unenthusiastically.

"I notice," Blaster replied.

"What are you saying?" Riku demanded. "He's just a copy of me – he said as much himself."

"A copy, yes," Ansem replied. "Or maybe a model. He's an example of what you should be. He accepts the darkness…just as you once accepted me. But now, you are afraid. Perhaps YOU are the one who is being fake."

"Watch what you say," Blaster threatened.

"Name one time I've been afraid of the darkness!" Riku demanded.

"In the card-worlds," Ansem said, "you grappled desperately with the darkness. Desperation is a product of fear. You fight the darkness because it frightens you."

"Yeah…right," Blaster replied.

"He's not afraid of me," Okari said, growling. Riku thought for a few seconds before he made his response.

"Oh, I get it," Riku said finally. "You think I'll stop fighting to prove I'm not afraid of it. Nice try." Riku started smirking. "But I'm gonna keep fighting."

"Tsk, so stubborn," Ansem half scolded. He threw four more cards at Riku, who caught them. "Then, continue your fight, if you must. Eventually, you will see. You cannot resist the dark."

And, before anyone could respond, Ansem disappeared.

* * *

**New chapters will be coming a bit faster…expect the next one in the next 1-3 days. Again, special thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for the use of Okari. Read and Review (comments are always welcome).**


	42. Chapter 42: Underwater and Under Fire

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: See Chapter 40.

* * *

Chapter 42: Underwater and Under Fire

"And the next world is…Atlantica," Riku said. "That wretched sea witch."

"How are we going to breathe underwater, or change form?" Blaster asked. "And, by 'we,' I mean you two."

"Good question," Okari said. Riku however had the door already open.

"Easy," Riku said. "Don't worry about it." Riku stepped back through the door, took a deep breath, then exhaled. "It's air!"

"Now, that is just plain weird," Blaster said. "A water world where we function as if there is no water."

Okari flew in next, with Blaster right behind her. The trio traversed the underwater labyrinth of sea-rock until they came to an odd platform with holes in it. Riku was about to ask why, but was stopped short when Ursula, with her crown on and the Trident in hand, appeared to rise from the side of the platform, her malicious smile meaning she was ready for a fight.

"Ursula again!" Blaster exclaimed. "I don't think she's too happy."

"Wouldn't you be?" Okari asked. "Granted, this is just out of the memories of Riku."

"Well, let's finish her off here," Riku said. "Who wants a piece of her?"

"I'll gladly take the shot," Blaster said, summoning his Keyblade. Riku followed suit.

Blaster nodded, then charged at Ursula, swiping his keyblade at the sea witch. She ducked out of the way and threw Blaster behind her. Riku charged next, swiping at one of Ursula's many octopus tentacles. With a single swipe to a tentacle, Ursula roared in pain, distracting her long enough for Okari to take a few swipes at her. Blaster was able to charge a fireball, hitting Ursula square in the back. The sea witch instantly turned around before exploding into black dust.

"When in doubt," Blaster said, shouldering his Keyblade, "blow it up."

"Yeah," Riku replied. "I'll have to try that sometime."

Riku led the way to the next white hallway, while Blaster, who was kinda getting sick of the scenery, once again painted a mural using spray paint. This one had Blaster, Riku, and Okari in the foreground, with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Sora on either side of the trio. Behind them was Kairi, and further behind, a miniature image of a very wounded or dead looking Ansem, while the Guardian looked at the body with a surprised look on its face.

"I sure hope no one minds us vandalizing their castle," Okari said.

"It's not vandalism," Blaster exclaimed. "It's art."(a)

"Considering the fact that each level is white," Riku said, "I would be relieved to find a mural or a portrait on some floors. These white walls are asking to be painted."

Riku did have a point there, and there were no further arguments on the blandness of the hallways. The trio ran up to the next level to face another memory world.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in another part of the castle…)

Vexen appeared in a room with two other members, Axel and Larxene. Axel was the taller with red spiky hair, while Larxene was the female blond with antennae-like bangs. Axel turned around and saw Vexen first.

"Can we help you Vexen?" Axel asked. "It's not very often we see you topside."

"I came to lend a hand," Vexen replied. "I remain unconvinced of any potential in this 'hero' you've been coddling. Perhaps an experiment would put my doubts to rest."

"I knew this would happen," Larxene scoffed, her arms folded. "Everything's an experiment with you."

"I'm a scientist," Vexen retorted. "Experimentation is what I do."

"Whatever, Vexen," Axel said, as if he was trying to avert a fight. "Do what you want. But cut the act. Testing Sora is just an excuse to test your little follower."

"Follower?" Vexen exclaimed. "I'll have you know he's the product of much research."

"What he is is a toy," Larxene said.

"I see I'm wasting my time," Vexen huffed.

"Have your fun," Axel said, pulling out a card. "But take this with you. A wild card to keep the game fresh." He tossed the card to Vexen, who caught it with ease. "Now don't tell me I don't respect my elders."

"I dare say I won't," Vexen replied.

At that moment, Riku Replica walked in. He had appeared to be eavesdropping.

"But it's just a card," Riku Replica complained. "What good is that?"

"That card," Axel explained, "contains Sora and Riku's memories of their home."

"This is your chance to get your hands on the real Riku's memories," Larxene said, smiling. "All you need is your card and a little help from Naminé. Maybe we'll get her to make you forget you're fake." She then thought about her words, then thought about a new idea. "Better yet, we could remake your heart so you can be just like the real Riku."

"Hey, hold on!" Riku Replica exclaimed. "What do you mean, remake my heart?! The real Riku's a wimp who can't deal with the darkness inside him. What do I want with the heart of a loser?"

"Any objections, Vexen?" Larxene asked, ignoring the replica. "Do you or don't you want to test Sora?"

Vexen thought about it for a moment, while Riku Replica waited for his response with baited breath.

"It must be done," Vexen finally said.

"What?!" Riku Replica exclaimed. "Vexen, how could you!"

"Didn't I say I intended to make good use of you?" Vexen asked.

"Relax, kiddo," Larxene said, as if she was trying to calm Riku Replica down. "It won't hurt…much!"

"I'll show YOU hurt!" Riku Replica shouted, moving to attack Larxene. He was pushed away moments before he could strike.

"Stupid little toy!" Larxene exclaimed, proud of her work. "What made you think you could even SCRATCH me?" There was no answer, so Larxene went to her more "caring" side. "But look on the bright side…Naminé will erase the memory of me knocking you flat along with everything else. She'll implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for. So what if they're lies."

"No," Riku Replica shouted, looking at the evil look on Larxene's face. The screen cuts to black as the replica shouts even louder. "NOOO!!!"

* * *

(Back with our trio…)

"Bom bom bom," Blaster sang, this time on key. "_Another one bites the dust. And another goes down/and another goes down. Another one bites the dust!_"

Riku, Blaster and Okari had just come back from the Olympus Colesium world where they battled Hades, Lord of the Dead. He was a real hot head (pun intended), but was easily douced when the trio launched a three-sided attack. Blaster was beginning to think this would be too easy.

"Well," Riku said. "Where are we going to go next?"

Blaster looked at the two remaining cards. Then, everyone made the same choice.

"Wonderland."

* * *

**New chapters will be coming a bit faster…expect the next one in the next 2-3 days. Again, special thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for the use of Okari. As always, please Read and Review (comments are always welcome).**

**(a) It is technically vandalism. Please don't try that at home.**


	43. Chapter 43: Death in the Organization

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: See Chapter 40.

* * *

Chapter 43: Death in the Organization

While our heroes traversed the hallways to get to Wonderland, Larxene decided to check up on Naminé, who was more like a prisoner of this Organization.(a)

"Why so glum, Naminé?" Larxene asked in her mock sympathy voice. "Is something on your mind? Feeling bad about tinkering with Sora's memory? Or maybe you—"

"Knock it off Larxene!" the threatening voice of Riku Replica demanded. He walked in seconds later. "Naminé wants to forget about Sora."

"You don't say," Larxene said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Naminé," Riku Replica said, walking over towards Naminé. "I'll make whatever's hurting you go away." He pulled out the thalsa shell charm Kairi gave Sora back in Hollow Bastion…or rather, a copy. "I swear on the good luck charm you gave me. I'll be back." He then promptly turned around and walked out the door.

"Simply amazing," Larxene said, mocking astonishment. "It's like you completely rebuilt his heart. The good luck charm was an especially nice touch. I didn't know you could use memories to transform objects like cards into keepsakes. Just like you changed Kairi's good luck charm." She stroked her chin for a few seconds, then continued. "It won't be long before Sora forgets her completely! And then he'll be yours to–"

"He won't forget," Naminé said in a small voice. She looked up from her notepad, where she was drawing, seeing Larxene's surprised face. "No matter how much I change his memory, Sora will never forget Kairi. Memories of me will just make his feelings for Kairi stronger. Because…" she stuttered, "Because I'm her shadow."

"So what?" Larxene threatened. "There's your incentive to not screw up. Rewrite Sora's heart, and you can be somebody, not just the shadow of somebody. In Sora's heart, you can be real."

Just then, Axel pops on screen, looking at you.

"You got all that?" Axel asked before quickly disappearing back behind the camera.

"I hate it when he does that," Larxene muttered, storming out of the room.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with our heroes…)

"So," Riku said, taking a look at his surroundings, "even though you were in Wonderland, you were never IN wonderland?"

"Yeah," Blaster said. He also took in the tall plants of Wonderland. "I only spent time in the Queen's court, repairing the head of the _Pegasus_. My friend, Cody, actually went here, but I dunno if he put it in his log."

Behind some of the tall plants, heartless jumped to scare the trio. Whenever that happened, Okari used a corridor of darkness to teleport behind the small shadows and tackling them to the ground, destroying them with her talons. Any that got away were quickly sliced in half thanks to the Soul Eater, or the Thirteen Order Crystal.

"So," Riku said, in an attempt to make small talk, "what was the 'boss' of this world?"

"Some giant heartless," Blaster said. "He was made of cards, and had batons that could catch fire."

"Lovely," Okari muttered. "They can be put out, right?"

"Yeah," Blaster replied. "The last thing we need is for someone to fall down from being burned." Just as Blaster finished his sentence, his shirt caught fire. Blaster turned around and found the Trickmaster, his batons on fire. "Oh, speak of the devil."

Blaster cast a Blizzard spell, dousing the fire on his shirt and on the batons, frustrating the giant heartless. Okari flew up to it, and clawed at it, getting nowhere. Blaster came up with the teeth of his blade yellow instead of purple. The resulting strike shocked the heartless on contact. Riku came next, his Keyblade flashing. The strike was parried, but it was enough to temporarily stun the heartless.

Okari took another stab at clawing it, being more successful this time. As she flew away, her tail spike caught the Heartless, but it still didn't go down. Riku again struck the heartless, as did Blaster, both of which taking out the legs. The heartless would have screamed in agony, but it didn't have a voice, and it didn't know which of the many mouths would be the screamer.(b)

With it crippled, it tried again to light its batons. That proved to be a mistake as Blaster once again shot ice at the flames, killing them again. This made the heartless angry, but that was also short lived, because Okari came around again, and clamped her talons around the many heads of the heartless, crushing them. In a burst of black smoke, Blaster saw a miniature heart floating out of the heartless.

"That was fast," Riku said.

"Should have crippled it sooner," Okari said. "Then the battle would have been faster."

"Once again, to the bland hallways of this strange place," Blaster muttered.

Once again, they exited the exciting and colorful Wonderland, only to go back to the white hallways of Castle Oblivion. They ascended the stairs, where the last world awaited them.

"Just one card left," Riku muttered under his breath. "If I get through this, can I finally rid myself of the dark?"

* * *

(Meanwhile, in another part of the castle…)

Lexaeus and Zexion both appeared in a room, Lexaeus looking a bit scared.

"Is something troubling you Lexaeus?" Zexion asked.

"Vexen is no more," Lexaeus said, a little scared.

"Yes," Zexion agreed, "his scent is gone. It was Axel. You know, it's deplorable… Agents of the Organization striking each other down—"

"The bigger problem is Sora," Lexaeus said. "His strength exceeds Vexen's, and yet surely Naminé has subverted him by now. It's only a matter of time before he ends up Marluxia's puppet."

"So, what do you propose?" Zexion asked. "Shall we destroy Sora before Marluxia secures him?"

"That won't be necessary," Lexaeus replied. "If Marluxia is to hold the light, then we will hold the dark."

"Riku…" Zexion said, nodding his head.

* * *

"This is the last world card we have," Blaster said. "And the last time I was there, I was too big to help Sora defeat Oogie the first time."

"What do you mean too big?" Okari asked.

"When I use the full extent of my powers, I sometimes transform into my 'mutant' form, as my friends call it. With it, I can reach up to 10 feet (about 3 meters)"

"Okay," Riku said, opening the door to Halloween town. As they walked in, Riku noticed something important. "Woah! Heartless would feel at home here."

"Yeah," Okari agreed. "It IS dark enough."

"It's Halloween Town," Blaster said. "I remember some skeleton guy wanted to have the heartless dance with him for Halloween, but it didn't turn out too well."

"And, where would we find this bag of bugs?" Riku asked.

"Up ahead, in his roulette-like battlefield where he throws dice at you," Blaster said, walking through the next door to fight Oogie. When Blaster got a good look around, he muttered, "That was fast."

"So," Oogie said, smugly, "you've finally arrived! Now I can finally destroy you."

"Think again, you stupid bag of bugs," Blaster taunted. "Let's just kill him quickly."

"Gladly," Okari and Riku replied. Blaster and Riku summoned their Keyblades. The final battle was about to begin.

* * *

**New chapters will be coming a bit faster…expect the next one in the next 2-3 days. Again, special thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for the use of Okari. As always, please Read and Review (comments are always welcome).**

**(a) Just wait, Naminé will get her revenge…she'll just have to wait until the next installment.**

**(b) As you know, it's got five heads.**


	44. Chapter 44: Oogie and Lexaeus

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: See Chapter 40.

* * *

Chapter 44: Oogie and Lexaeus

Oogie was the first to attack, summoning some dice and throwing them into the arena. Blaster, with careful precision, shot some ice cubes at them, freezing them together before Riku sliced through them. They exploded into clouds of smoke, and, for some unknown reason, the bars that protected Oogie dropped. Okari took the first attack, slicing through the bags that held Oogie's bugs. They weren't big tears at first, but Okari's sharp talons quickly made a whole lot of criss-crossing tears.

"I forgot he was a bag of bugs for a second there," Blaster said, watching as the bugs began to pour out, each one dissolving into black smoke on contact with the floor.

"You never forget when you were under the influence of one of them," Riku said.

The trio then walked (or flew) to the next hallway. Once they entered, a dark portal appeared, and Lexaeus emerged. Riku apparently sniffed the air because what he said next caused Blaster to do the same thing.

"That scent," Riku said (cue Blaster sniffing the air). "You're another 'nobody.'"

Blaster continued to sniff the air.

"Huh," Blaster muttered. "I smell it too, but I'm not sure why."

"You've done well to make it this far, Riku," Lexaeus said. "Of course, that is also with the help of your friends here. Your reputation is well deserved. But to be scared of the darkness…What a waste."

"I'm…" Riku stuttered. "I'm not scared."

"I can see that you are," Lexaeus taunted. "You have the potential to control it. Cast away the fear that weakens you. Unbind your heart, and take hold of the darkness within."

"And if he refuses?" Blaster threatened, summoning his Keblade and positioning it in a defensive position.

"Then it all ends here," Lexaeus replied. "Light, Darkness, and all!"

Lexaeus then expelled a burst of Darkness, which nearly winded Riku, almost knocked Okari over, and barely caused Blaster to move an inch.

"Someone's angry," Blaster said. "And what he did just made ME angry."

"So, you see the power of darkness," Lexaeus said. "I, Lexaeus, will not yield to a frail-hearted craven! Now, end your resistance, and let the darkness in!"

"You," Blaster threatened, as Riku stood up straight again, "should have never done that."

Blaster attacked the seemingly defenseless Organization member, only to have his blade crash with another object, crystal on metal. In Lexaeus' grasp was a large tomahawk, which held the Thirteen Order Crystal at bay for the time being. This left Okari to swoop in to take a swipe at the Silent Hero. The tomahawk dislodged from Blaster and blocked the swipe from Okari, which distracted Lexaeus long enough for Riku to come in and take a swing at him. Lexaeus lazily blocked the attack, sending Riku back with Blaster.

Riku and Blaster watched Lexaeus as he threw his weapon at Okari, who barely dodged it. Blaster raced forward and once again tried to slash at the "Nobody," but was stopped once again by the tomahawk. Lexaeus pushed back again, leaving Blaster once again back with Riku some 50 feet away. From there, Lexaeus slammed his weapon into the ground, causing a giant boulder to be forced out of the ground somehow. The tomahawk collided with the boulder while it was still in the air, shattering it and sending rocks towards Riku and Blaster.

"Heads up!" Blaster shouted, dragging Riku out of the way of one of the falling rocks, which were the shape of an arrow, but were the size of a cannon. The rocks missed the two by inches, which caused Okari to swoop in and strike Lexaeus with her talons. She did get a part of the shoulder, but she herself took a tomahawk to the leg.

Riku and Blaster both shot straight ahead, one after the other, to strike the Nobody. In a scene out of _Star Wars: The Phantom Menace_, the two keybladers fought against Lexaeus as if he had a double-sided sword. Lexaeus was doing a very good job at keeping them at bay. In one fluid motion, Lexaeus swung his tomahawk around, knocking Riku and Blaster, who where both in front of him, back. When the duo was finished being pushed back, they were near the injured Okari. Blaster muttered something under his breath, and the result was Okari's leg being healed in a glow of green light.

"Blaster, he's going to do it again!" Riku said, watching as Lexaeus began to swing down hard.

"Not if we can help it!" Blaster shouted back. "RIKU!"

"You got it!" Riku replied. In a flash, he returned to his Dark Form, performing Dark Aura again. This time, however, Blaster, who had studied the attack, tried to perform Light Aura, which was just like Dark Aura, just with different colors. Lexaeus barely dodged each strike, which destroyed the boulder. Just when he thought it was done…

"Can't tell me that's all you've got," Blaster taunted. Both Riku and Blaster then ran around Lexaeus in a circle, throwing Dark Firaga and Blizzaga respectively. Each shot was either dodged or parried by the tomahawk, unable to even hit Lexaeus. This continued until Blaster and Riku stood opposite each other about five minutes later.

"Let's do it!" Blaster shouted.

"You're on!" Riku replied.

Both Keybladers raised their Keyblades into the air, watching a bombardment of ice and dark fire drop onto Lexaeus. When the smoke and steam cleared, Lexaeus was holding his Tomahawk up, with a large rock shield above him, the top of which was now cooled lava of sorts.

"What the heck was that?" Riku asked as Lexaeus dropped his "lava" shield.

"I don't know," Blaster said, swinging at Lexaeus. "But, if it doesn't have a name, I'll call it…a limit break." (a)

"Okay," Riku said, barely dodging the swing of Lexaeus' weapon, which had parried Blaster's blade at the last second.

"Perhaps you should do another one," Okari said.

"You're right!" Blaster said. "OKARI!"

"Special delivery!" Okari replied.

Okari swooped in tackling Lexaeus, but immediately took to the skies again, ripping into Lexaeus' cloak. Blaster followed Okari's lead by tackling Lexaeus as well, just as he was trying to get up. Blaster jumped off, but not before taking a swing at Lexaeus himself. They alternated attacks until Lexaeus wobbly tried to get back on his feet.

"RIKU!" Blaster shouted

"I hope you have life insurance," Riku replied

Riku joined the fray, slashing at Lexaeus, while still in his Dark Form. Soon, all three were tossing Lexaeus around like a toy. Okari would swoop in and tackle him, then take off after digging her talons into him for a second. Blaster would follow by ramming into him and tossing him into the air. Riku would follow by jumping into the air and slamming the Nobody to the ground.

"All together now!" Blaster shouted

"Okay," Okari responded.

"The End," Riku replied.

All three ran, or swooped, in and slammed into Lexaeus. The Nobody was nearly dead, the attack draining all but a fraction of his life. (b)

"Such…" Lexaeus said weakly, "such power!"

"What's wrong…" Riku said, panting as he returned to his normal form, "Lexaeus? Is that all…darkness can do?"

"Well…" Lexaeus replied, "It seems…I'm beaten…But the Organization shall triumph!" Lexaeus stood up, as if with renewed strength. "I may perish, but all the darkness within me will billow forth and devour you!"

Before anyone could react, Lexaeus disappeared in a large burst of darkness. Blaster activated his personal shield, and Okari was able to cover herself, but Riku wasn't so lucky. When the wave had finished, Riku was now engulfed in Darkness.

"RIKU!" Okari shouted, trying to get into the dark prison.

"Seems like someone really wants Riku dead or as Ansem," Blaster said. "And I'm not going to take it!"

* * *

**I guess you could call this a cliffhanger, but I don't think it was a good one. As always, special thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for the use of Okari. Please Read and Review (comments are always welcome…flames will be fed to Axel).**

**(a) Limit Break: The special moves introduced in Kingdom Hearts 2. This one doesn't have a name, so if you want to name it, feel free. I will try to think of a reward for my favorite suggestion (probably an appearance in the next installment in this series…Kingdom Hearts III: (still working on the title))**

**(b) Limit Break: Looking for a name from this one too.**


	45. Chapter 45: Homeward Bound

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: See Chapter 40.

* * *

Chapter 45: Homeward Bound

"What the…?" Riku muttered, holding his head. He stood up and found out he was lying on darkness. "What…What happened? Where am I?"

"I can see," A voice said…a familiar voice. "I can see clearly!"

"Lexaeus?!" Riku asked.

"Riku," The voice said, "I can see your heart…"

"No, it can't be," Riku said to himself. "Darkness this foul can only belong to one person."

"That's it," the voice said, "remember me. Let me drift into your heart."

"Ansem!" Riku finally said.

"You called my name, Riku," Ansem laughed. "You're thinking about me. You're afraid of the darkness I command. Good!" Ansem began to solidify in front of Riku. "The more you think of me, the closer my return draws. And, when I awaken…" Ansem finally appears. "Your heart will be mine!"

"Riku, fight!" Came a familiar, squeaky voice. "Don't let Ansem take you!" As the voice spoke a glowing orb appeared between Riku and Ansem.

"That voice," Riku said, noticing how familiar the voice was. The orb turned into an image of King Mickey. "Your Majesty!"

"Meddlesome king!" Ansem said before the darkness dispersed. Riku found himself in the halls of Castle Oblivion with Okari and Blaster.

"Riku, what happened?" Okari demanded.

"The king…" Riku said, wearily, "protected me?"

"We haven't seen the King!" Blaster said.

"Your Majesty, where are you?" Riku asked. However, no response came from the king.

"The King isn't anywhere near here," Blaster said, checking his wristband.

"Please answer!" Riku shouted, hoping for an answer. However, no one was answering. Then Riku put a hand over his heart. "You're with me…aren't you?"

"Oh boy," Blaster muttered. "Not again!"

"What?" Okari asked.

"Why do I have the feeling Riku has got the King's heart inside him?" Blaster asked.

"I don't have his heart," Riku replied. "We have a sort of bond."

"That makes sense," Blaster said. "Shall we continue?"

* * *

(In another part of the castle…)

Zexion just walked into another part of the castle, looking worried.

"First Vexen, and now Lexaeus is gone as well," Zexion said, a very unsteady tone in his voice. "What's to become of the Organization?"

At that point, Axel walked into the same room.

"Larxene's out of the picture, too," Axel said. "Naminé turned on her." He stroked his chin. "Gee, I wonder who's next?"

"Maybe you," Zexion suggested.

"Me?" Axel asked. "Nah, I already took my pounding from Sora. He thinks I'm done for good. I don't plan on doing a repeat performance anytime soon." After thinking for a few seconds, he added, "No, I think Marluxia's next in line to go."

"You think Sora will win," Zexion asked. "Because anyone who beats you is unbeatable – is that it?"

"That's the idea," Axel replied. "Marluxia plotted to use Sora against the Organization, so it's fitting Sora should be his downfall."

"Then," Zexion said, "we won't be needing Riku anymore."

"Good luck disposing of him," Axel said. "You want to take down the one who wasted Lexaeus?"

"That's not how I do things," Zexion replied. "Tell me, did you get the data on Riku's home?"

Just as we leave, Axel gives Zexion a card.

* * *

"So, while you were in the darkness, King Mickey appeared and saved you?" Blaster asked.

"After I was almost attacked by Ansem," Riku replied.

"Oh, when I get my claws on him," Okari threatened, "he'll wish he was never born."

"I wonder if he's a heartless," Blaster wondered. "Might explain why he hasn't left yet. While darkness lingers in but a single heart, the heartless will live on. Wouldn't surprise me any if he was."

"Yeah," Riku said, just before the air changed. "Hold on."

"What is it," Blaster asked, instinctively sniffing.

"Huh," Riku said. "The air has changed."

"How?" Okari asked.

"One of the scents died," Riku replied. "A really strong one at that."

In front of the trio, Zexion appeared in a corridor of darkness.

"That was Marluxia," Zexion said, "keeper of this castle. Ex-keeper, I should say. The Keyblade master just finished him off."

"Keyblade master?" Blaster asked. He thought for a few seconds before it dawned on him.

"You mean Sora!" Riku exclaimed, coming to the same conclusion. "Sora is here?!"

"Would you like to meet him?" Zexion asked. "Or should I say, can you face him?"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Blaster demanded.

"Darkness and Ansem's shadow nest within your heart, Riku," Zexion said. "Aren't you ashamed to face Sora in that state?"

"What…" Riku began.

"Sora's fate is to battle the darkness," Zexion said. "As a hero of light, he must oppose hosts of the dark – in other words, you. If you don't believe me, then you had better see the truth for yourself." Zexion threw a card at Riku, who caught it lazily.

"This card!" Riku exclaimed as he looked at its image. "This is our…"

"Yes," Zexion said. "Your home."

Zexion disappeared as Riku ran up to the door. He opened the door with the card, and saw the islands on the other side.

"This looks oddly familiar," Blaster said. He had been here before, to battle with Ansem the first time around.

"I never thought I'd miss the island winds so much," Riku said, letting the wind run over him. "Funny – there was a time I couldn't wait to get off this rock. And now, I'm acting all relieved."

The trio continued forward. Before long, Blaster spotted something.

"Hey Riku," Blaster asked beginning to point in front of him. "Are those friends of yours?"

"Is that…?" Riku asked, looking to where Blaster was now pointing. In front of them were Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. "Hey!" Riku shouted, trying to get their attention as he ran towards them. He stopped a few feet short, with Blaster and Okari behind him. However…

"Something's not right," Blaster said.

"What's with you guys?" Riku asked. "I don't think I've EVER seen the three of you so quiet." The trio of Riku's friends, who were staring off into space, still stood staring at the same spot. "What, is there something on my face?"

The trio of friends suddenly disappeared, leaving Riku, Blaster and Okari on the island alone.

"Guys?" Riku said, shocked at what he just saw.

* * *

**Here's another chapter, specially delivered by the Keyblade master himself. As always, special thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for the use of Okari. Please Read and Review (comments are always welcome…flames will get douced by the Vexen/Demyx Ice-water 1-2).**


	46. Chapter 46: The Darkside of Everything

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: Brought to you by the ACME co. Every item we receive gets the Wiley E. Coyote Seal of Approval. (I don't own ACME or Wiley E. Coyote…or any Kingdom Hearts Character…or Okari, who belongs to ShadowRebirth37)

* * *

Chapter 46: The "Darkside" of Everything

"This is just like the day we left," Riku said. "It wasn't a pretty sight."

"Even with the heartless?" Blaster asked, quickly disposing of another group of Shadows and Soldiers that had appeared in their journey.

"Not this many," Riku said. He and Blaster were both destroying groups of Heartless, mainly Shadows and Soldiers, but they occasionally encountered a Darkball or a Defender. These were taken out with the powerful talons of Okari. The trio were met with Heartless every few minutes as they explored the island. No one was found anywhere else on the island, except for the small island that held the sideways growing paopu tree.

"Kairi," Riku said upon seeing the red-head. She, like the others, was standing still, staring off into space facing Riku. "Hey, Kairi. Don't tell me you…"

Before Riku could utter another word, Kairi vanished like the others.

"That's two!" Okari exclaimed.

"Ah," Riku shouted, obviously upset, "no, no, NO!"

"Surely you knew this would happen," Zexion said as he appeared before Riku, Blaster, and Okari.

"Why would I know that?!" Riku demanded.

"You've been to a number of worlds in your memory before this one," Zexion said. "And in those worlds, you only met dark beings."

"I say again…" Blaster began.

"Present company excluded," Okari finished.

"That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories," Zexion continued, ignoring Blaster and Okari. "Your memories of home are gone – each and every one."

"That's a lie!" Riku retorted. "I remember everyone from the islands!" He started counting them off. "Tidus and Selphie and Wakka…Kairi and Sora too! They're my…my…" Riku struggled for the right word. "They're my friends…"

"And who threw away those friends?" Zexion asked. "Maybe it's your own actions that you forgot. You destroyed your home!"

"What?" Blaster asked. The sky around them quickly turned from day to night.

"This is…" Riku stuttered, looking a bit scared, "that night!"

"The islands you grew up on were sundered, scattered…" Zexion said. "Many hearts were lost to the darkness. Because of what YOU did!"

"Riku?" Blaster asked. "Is this true?"

Another Riku appeared, but it wasn't the Riku Replica.

"N-No…" Riku said, very shocked.

"You hated being an islander," Zexion accused, "cut off from other worlds. So you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands. YOU did that! And now you belong to the darkness. Look at what you are!"

Zexion began to disappear as the other Riku turned into a giant black creature, with a heart-shaped hole in its chest: A Darkside.

"This…this can't be me," Riku said, obviously angered.

"Time to take down another giant Heartless," Blaster said. "Last time I fought him, I shot a Blast Arrow at it. But I don't know if it'll work a second time."

"So the basic premise is the same?" Okari asked.

"If that premise is hack and slash," Blaster said, summoning the Thirteen Order Crystal to his grasp, "then yes!"

Riku summoned the Soul Eater to his grasp just in time to swipe at Darkside's slowly outstretching hand. The arm was tougher this time by, barely taking a scratch from the blade of the Keyblade. Blaster was next, jumping over the pool of darkness the giant Heartless created. Okari and Riku began to take out the spawning Shadows, while Blaster ran up the arm to take a few swings at Darkside's head. The Heartless saw this coming and reached across to punch Blaster. However, the target was a bit faster than that.

Blaster ran until the other arm was about to connect, then jumped over to the other arm, which hit nothing but air. Blaster dragged his Keyblade along the arm of the behemoth Heartless, causing it to "growl" in pain. Blaster then stood on the shoulder of Darkside, after about a 20 second run, and pointed his Keyblade at the temple of the giant Heartless.

"Dodge this!" Blaster exclaimed. "Blast Arrow!"

The familiar, white energy arrow shot out of Blaster's Keyblade and struck Darkside in the head. It was combined by Riku's Dark Blast Arrow, which was aimed at the forehead. The two holes in the head of the giant Heartless were enough to blow it into a cloud of smoke. Blaster was barely able to jump off and land on the sand nearby Riku. Before anyone could say anything, Sora came out, with the Kingdom Key, swinging at Riku. Riku was barely able to dodge the strike.

"Sora?!" Riku exclaimed, barely dodging another strike from the Keyblade master. "Stop it, Sora! Don't you recognize me?"

"Yeah, I recognize you," Sora said. His tone wasn't the same. "I can see exactly what you've become!" He swung again, knocking Riku over with his Keyblade, causing Riku to cry out in pain.

"Oh, you did NOT just do that," Okari said, angrily.

"Look at you," Sora said, ignoring the growling Wyvern, "shrinking away from the light. You're not Riku anymore…You're just a pawn of the darkness."

"What the heck has gotten into you, Sora?" Blaster exclaimed.

"So be it," Sora said, ignoring Blaster. "It's time for you to face the light!"

Sora then, by some power, shot light energy out, engulfing Riku, Blaster, and Okari. Blaster and Okari were protected, mainly because of Blaster's magical light shield, but Riku wasn't so lucky.

"I'm…fading…" Riku said, weakly. "Consumed by the light…"

"You won't fade," Kairi's voice reassured. Seconds later, Riku saw Kairi. Blaster also saw the red-head, but was unable to push against the magical shield to get closer.

"You can't fade," Kairi said. "No power can defeat you – not the light, not the dark. So don't run from the light – and don't fear the darkness. Both will make you stronger."

"Darkness, too?" Riku asked.

"Especially darkness," Kairi replied. "Because that power is yours alone. The darkness in your heart is vast and deep…but if you can stare into it unflinching, you'll never know fear again."

"All this time, I've been pushing the darkness away…" Riku said, thinking.

"Just be brave," Kairi said. "Know that the darkness is there and don't give in. Do that, and you'll gain strength unlike any other. You'll be able to escape the deepest darkenss—"

"—and I'll be able to see through the brightest light," Riku finished.

"Follow the darkness," Kairi advised. "It'll show you the way to the friends you miss."

"But can I face them…?" Riku began.

"You don't want to?" Kairi asked.

"You know I do," Riku replied. "And I will! The darkness – MY darkness – will show me the way!"

Blaster only watched as Riku was once again engulfed in darkness, able to hear Riku shout only two words.

"Darkness, awaken!"

* * *

**Here's another chapter, and, if you don't like how it abruptly ends, wait for the next chapter. As always, special thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for the use of Okari. Please Read and Review.**


	47. Chapter 47: Ansem and The King

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: Brought to you by the ACME co. Every item we receive gets the Wiley E. Coyote Seal of Approval. (I don't own ACME or Wiley E. Coyote…or any Kingdom Hearts Character…or Okari, who belongs to ShadowRebirth37)

* * *

Chapter 47: Ansem and the King

"Darkness, awaken!" Riku shouted, engulfing himself in darkness. Once the darkness cleared, he was in his Dark Form. Within seconds, the bright light vanished as Riku hit Sora.

"Im…impossible," Sora stuttered. Okari, who was now able to see, and Blaster, who was able to see the whole thing unfold due to his superb vision, watched as Sora turned into Zexion.

"How did you find me in the light?!" Zexion demanded.

"You reek of the dark," Riku replied. "Even the light can't block out the smell. I followed the darkness right to you."

"Way to go, Riku," Okari muttered sarcastically.

"Heh," Zexion "laughed." "After all your protests you're still just another darkling."

"I know who I am," Riku replied.

"Since when?" Zexion demanded. "You were terrified of the dark before—"

"I'm not now," Riku said, swinging, and connecting with Zexion, who held up a book, a Lexicon, in defense.

"Ngaah…" Zexion growled, shoving himself off. "Hypocrite!"

Zexion then disappeared in a corridor of darkness.

"Nuts," Riku said, angrily. "He got away!"

"What was he going to do anyway," Blaster asked, "teach us to death?"

"I don't know," Riku replied, reverting back into his normal form.

"Let's get out of here, then," Okari suggested.

The trio agreed and left the island to face the same white walls that had plagued the castle since the beginning of their journey in the castle.

* * *

(In another part of the castle…)

Zexion appeared from his corridor of darkness.

"What, what IS he?" Zexion asked, obviously frightened. "No one's ever worn the darkness the way he does. It's NOT POSSIBLE!" Zexion then looked up seeing two people in the room. One was Axel, but the other was familiar. "Waaah!" Zexion shouted, jumping a foot into the air. "Riku?!"

Axel and Riku _Replica_ stepped forward. Zexion noticed this, then calmed down a bit.

"Oh…Oh, yes, of course," Zexion said, slightly relieved. "Vexen's replica. Good thinking. We can use this Riku to defeat the real one." However Axel had a smug grin on his face. "Axel?"

"Say, Riku," Axel said, turning to face the Replica. "It must be hard now that you know you're not real. I bet you'd LIKE to be real."

"Yeah," Riku Replica said in a tone similar to a 5-year-old learning (s)he could go on the merry-go-round once again.

"Well, you can," Axel replied. "All you need is strength that the real Riku doesn't have. Get that, and you can be a new person, your OWN person. Not Riku, not anybody else. You won't be someone else's copy. You'll be you."

"Axel!" Zexion exclaimed, obviously not liking where this was going. "What are you telling him?!"

"You know," Axel said, gesturing towards Zexion, "I bet he's as good a place to start as any."

"Have you lost your mind?!" Zexion asked, getting scared again.

"Sorry, Zexy," Axel said, turning to face Zexion. "Saving you doesn't seem half as entertaining as observing Sora and Riku."

"No…STOP!" Zexion shouted as Riku Replica approached, hand held out to absorb the Nobody.

* * *

"I think we are almost done here," Blaster said. "My wristband device scanned the building, and there are 25 floors, 12 of which are basements. So, we are two basements shy of the front door."

"Riku…" A familiar voice whispered. "Riku…"

"Who's there?" Riku demanded before he recognized the voice. "Of course, that voice!"

"I know you can feel it, Riku," Ansem's voice said. "The grip I have on your heart. You've let the darkness in. And all-consuming darkness is what your heart shall become!"

"I'm not like that anymore!" Riku shouted in response.

"I think you are," Ansem replied. All of a sudden Riku was now floating in the air.

"RIKU!" Okari and Blaster shouted, trying to grab Riku and bring him back down.

"I…I can't move," Riku said, obviously scared.

"The deeper the darkness runs in you," Ansem explained, "the stronger I become. Controlling your body is an effortless task."

All of a sudden, an orb of energy came flying in, hitting Riku square in the chest.

"Graah…" Ansem growled. "You, interfering again!"

With the help of Blaster and Okari, Riku descended back to solid ground.

"Golly," came a squeaky voice from up ahead, "I'm glad I made it in time! That should keep Ansem tied up for a while."

And, from around a corner in the hall, Riku, Blaster, and Okari saw King Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle come into view.

"Sorry I couldn't come sooner, Riku, Blaster, and Okari," Mickey said.

"Your Majesty, it's you!" Riku exclaimed. Blaster said the same thing, while Okari growled in surprise (good surprise…not the one where you should duck and cover).

"You betcha!" Mickey exclaimed. Riku quickly ran over and started prodding Mickey to make sure he was there. "Huh…Hey!! Cut it out, that tickles!"

"This time you're real," Riku said, laughing. "No illusions. I'm so glad you came!" Riku then fell over, landing softly on Okari's leg. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just really relieved, that's all. We've been alone for so long that having someone else is a little…overwhelming." Riku relaxed for a bit, sitting up a little. "But, how did you get here, Your Majesty? I thought you were really far away."

"I thought so too," Blaster said.

"Me three," Okari added.

"This card showed me the way," Mickey said, holding up a card. "I was lookin' for the way out of the realm of darkness, and then this card came along. As soon as I picked it up, it showed me your heart, Riku, waaay out beyond the darkness. And that's how I tracked you all down. I guess the card thought it belonged with you." He handed the card to Riku, who took it before standing up.

"Maybe you're right," Riku said, looking at the card.

The four moved forward, looking at the next door, which opened as Riku presented the card. As they walked in, Riku noticed something a bit different.

"Where am I now?" Riku asked. "I don't remember this place."

"I dunno where we are either," Okari said.

"Your Majesty, do you know where we are?" Riku asked, looking around. The mouse king, and Blaster, were nowhere to be found. "Your Majesty? Blaster?"

"His Majesty and Blaster are not here?" came Ansem's voice as he appeared before the two. "You must battle me and the darkness alone! And, you may use Okari as back-up."

* * *

**Another chapter…I think I'm rifling these off a bit too fast, but it gets me to focus a little more on Kingdom Hearts III (Title to be Determined). As always, special thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for the use of Okari. Please Read and Review.**


	48. Chapter 48: Replica Repeat

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: This chapter sponsored by the WTF corporation again.

* * *

Chapter 48: Replica Repeat

Upon seeing Ansem, Riku and Okari took up battle stances.

"Giving up already?" Ansem taunted. "Then accept your fate, and accept Ansem as your master!"

"You're not Ansem!" Riku exclaimed, without lowering his blade. "Your scent – it's different. The Ansem in my heart smells darker, more foul. But not you. It's not darkness I smell, it's…something else." He thought about it for a second before he realized something. "I know. You're the one who guided me when this all started. You pretended to be Ansem and gave me the card, to make me face the darkness."

"Correct," Ansem replied before he transformed into a man in crimson clothing. One of his eyes was covered in the crimson cloth that wound around his head. When he spoke, he wasn't speaking in the same voice.

"Call me DiZ," the man said in a voice that sounded like it held great wisdom. "It's a good a name as any. I've been watching you all along."

Okari relaxed a bit, as did Riku.

"Who are you really?" Riku asked. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to choose," DiZ replied.

"Choose?" Okari asked. "What does he have to choose?"

"You are special," DiZ said. "You exist between light and darkness. You stand in the twilight. I want you to meet Naminé, then choose."

"Naminé?" Riku asked. "Who's that?"

"You'll just have to meet her and find out," DiZ replied, disappearing before anyone could utter another word.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Riku shouted, but was unable to call the mysterious man back.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Okari said.

The two began to walk through the town, killing heartless on the sand-colored bricks of the town. Riku found a giant crack in a nearby wall, and approached a large mansion. Once outside the gates, Riku looked and wondered.

"Maybe Naminé is in here," Riku said. Okari was about to speak, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hold it, Real Thing," Riku Replica shouted as he approached. When he was within talking distance, he smirked before continuing. "Well, well. You've changed. Last time we met you were afraid of the darkness, but not anymore."

"How can you tell?" Riku and Okari asked in unison.

"Because I'm you," Riku Replica said, pointing at Riku.

"No, I'M me," Riku retorted.

"'I'm me' he says," Riku Replica mocked before getting serious. "It must be nice, being real. A fake like me could never get away with saying that. That's right, I'm a phony! The way I look, the way I feel, everything!" Riku Replica, who looked exactly like Riku, tapped into his dark powers, transforming into the Dark Form. "I thought by finding some new strength, I could be someone, someone who's not you! But nothing changes…I'm still just empty! Everything about me is borrowed. As long as you're around, I'll never be anything better than a shadow!"

Riku Replica summoned his blade and attacked Riku, who barely got his blade summoned to block the attack. Okari took to the skies again, swooping down to grab the Replica. He anticipated this and dove to the side, narrowly avoiding Okari's arrow-tipped tail. Riku then appeared, his blade locking with his Replica's.

"Man, now would be a good time for Blaster to come in," Riku muttered to himself, shoving his Replica away and untangling the blades. It was true that Riku and Blaster were very talented fighters together. However, Riku only had Okari for back-up, and she herself was a formidable opponent all by herself. The sapphire scales shot by the Replica again, this time clipping the copy's shoulder. Riku Replica decided to turn the tables and charged a very powerful attack.

"SARK AURA!" the Replica shouted. As he began to attack, Riku attacked first, canceling out the attack.

"Nice try," Riku told his copy. In a flurry of darkness, Riku himself entered the Dark Form. "So, let ME show you how it's done. DARK AURA!"

With the tables turned in his favor, Riku slammed his Keyblade into the copy multiple times. Riku Replica was barely able to dodge or parry a few of the strikes, but he took the rest, which began to weaken him. The Replica tried to launch a Dark Firaga, but was stopped by another pass from the sapphire Wyvern. Okari's tail clipped the other shoulder this time, but Riku Replica wasn't worried about minor cuts on his arms.

"SARK AURA!" Riku Replica shouted again, trying to summon the strength to perform the attack.

"DARK BREAK!" Riku shouted in response, rising up into the air. Riku Replica was unable to block each strike as Riku shot down from the air continuously. After about 30 seconds of the attack, Riku Replica released his darkness. He then took a knee in front of the real Riku, exhausted. At least that's what Riku believed.

"Fooled you," Riku Replica said, jumping up to deal the final blow…if Okari hadn't tackled the copy.

"Fooled YOU," Okari said angrily, digging her talons into the copy. Riku Replica was able to get out of the Wyvern's grasp, but was met with Riku's blade.

Riku Replica dropped his blade, which dissolved in darkness. The Replica took a knee again and began to fade.

"So…this is the end," Riku Replica said indifferently. "But I'm not afraid. Good riddance to an artificial life. I never had a real heart. Even what I'm feeling now is probably fake."

"What are you feeling?" Riku asked, expelling his darkness and reverting back to normal.

"What happens when someone who's not real dies?" Riku Replica asked. "Where will my heart go? That is, if it doesn't disappear completely…"

"It'll go somewhere," Riku reassured. "Probably the same place my heart will go."

"Heh…how original," Riku Replica replied with a coughing laugh. "Oh, well."

With one last look at his copy, Riku smiled. The Replica smiled back then disappeared.

"About time we got rid of him," Okari said, landing next to Riku with a thud. "We got to kill you without killing you."

"Yeah," Riku said, approaching the gates of the mansion. They swung open when Riku touched them. They entered through the door (which seemed to magically grow to let Okari pass through) and saw many rooms. Followed by some instinct, Riku walked towards a room on the upper floor that housed a hidden computer laboratory.

Once Riku and Okari made it through the computer room, and through some random room, they entered a strange room. Inside was a blonde girl with a white dress and blue sandals standing in front of strange, pod-shaped contraptions. There were three full, occupied by Donald, Goofy, and Sora.

"You've finally arrived," The blonde said, turning around to face Riku and Okari.

* * *

**Another chapter…I think I'm rifling these off a bit too fast, but it gets me to focus a little more on Kingdom Hearts III (Title to be Determined). Also, if you don't like the end of this chapter, don't complain…I couldn't figure out a better way to end the chapter. As always, special thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for the use of Okari. Please Read and Review.**


	49. Chapter 49: Namine and DiZ

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: This chapter sponsored by the WTF corporation again.

* * *

Chapter 48: Naminé and DiZ

"You're Naminé?" Riku asked, approaching the blonde.

"Yes," The blonde, Naminé, confirmed.

"So…that was you," Riku said to himself, after thinking for a second.

"Huh?" Naminé asked.

"Nothing," Riku lied, "never mind."

"Please, come this way," Naminé requested.

Riku, Okari, and Naminé walked up to the pod that held Sora. Riku took one look at the pod, then looked scared.

"Hey!" Riku exclaimed. "That's Sora! What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Naminé replied, "he's just sleeping. He has to, to get his memory back."

"What?" Okari asked. "That's just strange."

"Tell me," Riku asked, "what happened?"

"Okay," Naminé said. "You might want to take a seat, because this will be a long story."

"I've got time," Riku said, Okari nodding in agreement.

"What happened," Naminé began, "was this: Sora entered Castle Oblivion looking for a way to find you, the King, Blaster, and Kairi. However, while he was in this castle, he was under my influence. It wasn't entirely my fault, because I was under the influence of the Organization, namely Marluxia. He wanted a puppet to help him to take over the Organization."

"Doesn't sound like a very organized Organization," Okari said, unaware that Sora would utter those same words over a year later.

"As Sora ascended through the 13 top floors of this Castle," Naminé continued, "I was forced to scramble Sora's memories. He ended up defeating Axel, Vexen, Larxene, and Marluxia. When he got here, he asked to have his memories restored. The process is long and hard, but it also means that he will forget everything that has happened in this castle."

"I see," Riku said, thinking for a bit before responding. "Sora chose to forget about this castle and get back his old memories."

"You have a decision to make, too," Naminé said.

"What?" Okari asked.

"Why?" Riku asked. "No one's been messing with my memories."

"It's not about your memories," Naminé replied with a smile. "It's about your darkness. In your heart is darkness, and in that darkness is Ansem. Right now, he's at bay…but eventually he'll awaken, and he'll conquer you when he does. Before that happens," Naminé said, motioning to another pod, this one empty, "let me lock your heart tight. I can make it so Ansem never escapes."

"And what happens to me if I let you do that?" Riku asked. "Will I forget everything like Sora?" There was a pause, where there was no reply. "I will, won't I?"

"The darkness in your heart will be sealed along with your memory," Naminé explained. "You'll stop remembering the darkness. You can go back to the way you used to be. It's your choice, Riku. So, choose."

"That's a tough decision," Okari said. "That would mean that you would forget me, right Riku?"

Riku was in deep thought, and wasn't paying much attention to Okari.

"Sora looks like he hasn't got a care in the world," Riku said. "Will I sleep that well?"

"Yes," Naminé said simply.

"Sora always did as he pleased," Riku said, as if beginning to monologue. "It doesn't matter what we were doing – he'd still go off and leave me with all the work. Take the raft we were going to use to leave the islands. That was all me." He continued to think. After about a minute of silence, Riku finally continued. "I've made up my mind."

"You have?" Okari asked.

"When this slacker wakes up," Riku said, motioning to Sora, I'm gonna tell him off for good. I told him to take care of Kairi, and he's here taking a nap!"

"I think it'd be a lot longer than a nap," Okari pointed out.

"Anyway," Riku continued, "I can't chew him out if I've been sleeping too." He thought for a few seconds before making his decision final. "Keep you lock. I'd rather finish Ansem off once and for all."

"But," Naminé said, a little worried, "if the darkness he wields gets the better of you…"

"I'll make that darkness show me the way," Riku said, interrupting Naminé.

"That's true," Naminé said after thinking for a few seconds.

"Why do I get the feeling you knew I'd say that?" Riku asked.

"Call it working on the same brain-wave," Okari muttered.

"I didn't know," Naminé said. "I hoped. I want you to face the darkness, because you're the one who can."

"So that's why you came to me in the light," Riku said. "As Kairi."

"That was Naminé?" Okari asked, shocked.

"You knew?!" Naminé exclaimed, also shocked.

"I knew as soon as I met you," Riku said. "Somehow you…smell the same." He took one last look at Sora's pod, then turned back to face Naminé. "Look after Sora."

Riku turned around and backtracked all the way back to a strange door that led to the same white hallways of Castle Oblivion, with Okari right behind him.

"You knew Naminé was Kairi back there?" Okari asked. "You must have some keen sense of smell."

"Yeah," Riku replied. Once he and Okari stepped into the white hallways, they noticed three people. Three VERY familiar people.

"So," Blaster said, turning around to face the two, "you decided not to hit the sack, huh?"

"How did you know?" Riku asked.

"DiZ told us," Mickey said, pointing to the crimson clothed man behind both Blaster and Mickey.

"Do you guys know him?" Riku asked.

"I don't, but he seems friendly," Blaster said.

"I'm not really sure," Mickey replied, looking at DiZ as if he knew him. "I can't help feeling that I met him somewhere before…"

"Maybe he's someone you know who's after his apprentice for taking over his research," Blaster suggested. After a few seconds of thought…

"Nah!" Blaster, Riku, Okari, and Mickey said. DiZ stood silently chuckling, because the other four had no idea how right Blaster was.

"Anyway, Voice…" Riku said, before correcting himself, "DiZ. Who are you?"

"_Who, Who. Who, Who._" Blaster sang to himself.

"Nobody…" DiZ said cryptically, "or anybody. It all depends on whether you choose to believe in me or not."

"Boy, you really like pushing decisions on other people," Riku accused.

"And you pushed away slumber and chose to face Ansem," DiZ replied.

"What?" Okari asked. "Is that the wrong answer?" (Riku relayed the message)

"It was your answer," DiZ replied. "I'm just here to watch."

"'Watch' as in support me," Riku asked, "or 'watch me get toasted?'"

"You choose," DiZ replied. "Then you need only believe in your choice." DiZ tossed a card at Riku, who caught it. "That card will draw the darkness in you out into this world. Finish your business with Ansem."

"Thank you," Riku said. Turning to Blaster, Okari, and Mickey, he added, "Let's go."

* * *

**Another chapter…And we are approaching the end of this story. As always, special thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for the use of Okari. Please Read and Review.**


	50. Chapter 50: Facing the Darkness

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: See All Previous Chapters.

* * *

Chapter 50: Facing the Darkness

"So this card will draw Ansem out," Riku said, inspecting the card DiZ gave him.

"That's what he said," Blaster replied.

"Don't you worry," Mickey said. "Together, we can defeat him."

"I'll tear him limb from limb personally," Okari growled.

"I'm glad you said that," Riku said, approaching the final door, "but I have to face Ansem alone." Okari growled, causing Riku to change half his mind. "Well, not entirely alone. I'll only let Okari come with me."

"But…but why?" Mickey asked.

"There's no point in doing this if I can't do it on my own," Riku replied. "Okari will be there for back-up. But I have a favor to ask you and Blaster. If Ansem wins, and Okari is unable to defeat him, he's going to enslave me. If that happens, I want one of you to destr…"

"Sure thing, Riku," Blaster interrupted.

"We'll save you, pal," Mickey added.

"Huh?" Riku asked, shocked at the response. "You're not listening."

"Hardly ever do," Blaster muttered.

"I want you to destroy Ansem and me with…" Riku began.

"No can do!" Mickey exclaimed, getting another shocked look from Riku.

"You see," Blaster said, "Mickey and I have already made our choice. We're going to be there to help you, no matter what happens. We're not going to back down."

"Well, that is unless you don't believe we'll come through for you," Mickey finished.

"It's my choice to believe or not," Riku said. "I know you'd never let me down, Your Majesty. And you too, Blaster."

"Same here," Mickey replied. "You won't lose – not in a million years."

"Not in a BILLION years," Blaster corrected.

Riku nodded, walking up to the final set of entrance doors. He entered first, with Blaster, Okari, and Mickey behind.

"Show yourself, Ansem!" Riku shouted.

"What's the rush?" Ansem's voice replied, laughing. "I'll be here…At the heart of the darkness…I'll be watching as you plunge into the very darkness you wield…"

"He's encouraging," Okari muttered. "I guess this means you two are holding back."

"The plan is we will be one room behind you," Blaster said.

Riku nodded and proceeded through the next door with Okari. Blaster continued to sit with Mickey, twirling his Thirteen Order Crystal in his hand. The plan was to wait about fifteen minutes before entering the next room, giving Riku enough time to move on to the next room after it. The rooms here were dark blue and grey, in complete contrast with the white walls as you could get. Blaster continued to count down the minutes, waiting for the alarm to go off 15 minutes after Riku left, when he suddenly thought of something.

"Your Majesty," Blaster said, getting the mouse king's attention. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Blaster," Mickey said. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a feeling," Blaster said, "that I won't be leaving immediately after we're done here. What I wish to do is position myself above your world and stay there secretly. Only you would know I'm there."

"I don't see any problems with that," Mickey said. "Should I tell anyone about your presence?"

"No," Blaster said. "Like Sora, I will sleep, but not to restore my memories. My sleep will keep me roughly the same age I am now. I call it stasis. I want everyone to believe that I went home. I'll even cloak my ship, so no one knows I'm there."

"Okay," Mickey said. "I sure hope you're sure about your decision."

"I made my choice," Blaster replied. Seconds later, his watch went off. "Time to go, Your Highness."

"Yes," Mickey said. "And, please, call me Mickey."

"Of course, Mickey," Blaster replied.

* * *

In the fifteen minutes that Blaster and Mickey stood by, waiting for the alarm to go off, Riku and Okari continued forward, destroying Darkballs, other Wyverns, and the occasional Defender. Riku was getting very good at destroying heartless in one strike. Okari, on the other hand, had experience destroying heartless with the slightest action.

"I'm getting sick of encountering Heartless every few steps," Okari muttered.

"Yours or mine?" Riku asked.

"Doesn't matter," Okari said, approaching the final room…the room where Riku and Okari would face Ansem.

Okari entered the room first, followed by Riku, who had is blade out. The room was empty, but Riku was sure that Ansem was there somewhere…he could smell him.

"Come on out, Ansem," Riku demanded. "I can smell you."

"Oh, I know what you can do," Ansem said as he appeared. "Your skill with darkness has matured. But I do not understand." He paused. "Why accept the darkness and still refuse me?" He paused again, but continued, as if the question was rhetorical. "You and I are similar. We both follow where the darkness leads. We exist in the same space – so why deny me? Perhaps some part of your heart still fears the dark?"

"Wrong," Riku replied. "The truth is…You just really stink."

"You're a fool to choose a fight with me," Ansem said, his anger increasing.

"The only fool here is you," Okari muttered.

"You've been conquered by me once before," Ansem reminded. "You should know what sort of power you face."

"Oh, I do," Riku retorted, getting a little angry himself. "I used all the power you had to give and still lost to Sora. I'm not impressed."

"Very well," Ansem said, summoning the Guardian. "Then sink into the dark abyss!"

"Not in a million years, Ansem!" Riku shouted back.

"Not in a billion years," Okari corrected.

"You still think you can win?" Ansem asked. "Then you're more pathetic than I thought."

Ansem was barely able to dodge the first strike from Okari, who swooped in from the ceiling. The Guardian blocked the sapphire Wyvern, but was too wrapped up in the "heartless" that he couldn't protect Ansem from the next attack. Riku sprinted forward, slicing at Ansem, who barely ducked under the blade. Riku swung again, getting another dodge from Ansem, but the third strike connected, drawing a little black blood from Ansem's arm from a paper-cut sized gash. Riku suddenly became more confident, and started to move as if he was sparing with Sora.

Okari was eventually able to slice through the Guardian, but, when it disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, it reappeared to block a strike from Riku, leaving Ansem wide open. This time, Riku kept the Guardian busy. Okari dove down to attack, collapsing her wings until she was almost on top of Ansem. As she pulled out of her dive, Okari caught both shoulders with her talons, and even caught the right shoulder with her tail spike. Ansem expelled darkness, pushing both back.

"You realize your efforts are futile," Ansem taunted.

"We have come to face my darkness," Riku retorted. "And if I fail, I'm taking you down with me."

"Then, this means war," Ansem shouted, funneling in darkness.

"I hope you're ready for this," Okari growled.

"I was born ready," Riku replied.

Okari liked the answer, and let out a monstrous roar. The final battle with darkness had begun.

* * *

**The end is near. I would like to thank you all for reading, and special thanks to ShadowRebirth37 for the use of Okari. There will be about a month's wait for the next stories. There will be two new ones, and they will be very similar. The only differences will be that the two stories will take place in two parallel realities, to be explained at a later time. Please Read and Review, and thanks for sticking with OWTTR to the end.**


	51. Chapter 51: Out of the Frying Pan

One Wrong Turn Turned Right

Author's Note: See All Previous Chapters.

* * *

Chapter 51: Out of the Frying Pan…

Riku and Okari both attacked as one. Okari got to Ansem first, and was blocked by the Guardian. Riku saw the opening and shot a quick Dark Firaga at Ansem, who suddenly, and literally, got a hot foot. Ansem dropped to the ground, stomping out the fire on his foot, distracting him long enough for Riku to get a strike in. Another small gash appeared on Ansem's arm, drawing a little black blood.

Okari swung her tail around and connected with the Guardian, which, oddly enough, howled in pain. Okari roared in happiness just long enough for the Guardian to try to stop the darkness leaking out of its wounded chest. The Guardian did heal over, but not before Okari made a deeper cut right next to it. Ansem felt both strikes, but it didn't faze him as much as it did his protector.

Ansem suddenly charged a black ball in his hand, and shot it at Riku, who barely dodged the quick burst of energy. He repeated his ducking and dodging another 7 times. The 9th blast rebounded off the Soul Eater and struck the Guardian full in the chest. To add insult to injury, the shockwave ended up causing one of the chandeliers on the ceiling to crash on top of the black protector.

"Is that all your power can do?" Riku taunted.

"I'll show you my power," Ansem retorted, conjuring a purple shield to hide behind. That is, until he charged like a battering ram. Riku was barely able to get out of the way of the attack, and Okari was too high for anything to hit. Both Ansem and his Guardian stood back up with renewed strength.

Riku knew Ansem was one tough puppy to take down. But he thought of one easy way to level the playing field. In a flurry of darkness, Riku turned back into his Dark Form, summoning the power to perform a Dark Aura. Okari took to the skies again, drawing the Guardian away. Leaving Ansem open to attack, the heartless friend was not there when Riku unleashed his attack.

Ansem was able to see the attack coming, but was unable to dodge all the strikes, getting moderate gashes along his arms, and one small cut across his chest. Riku then charged a Dark Firaga, which caught Ansem in the chest. Okari, who was watching, flew down just as Riku charged his Dark Break. The two were no match for Ansem and his Heartless Guardian. After the attack ended, Riku reverted to his normal form, then looked at Ansem, who was on one knee, the Guardian gone. Ansem then tried to get one last attack in on Riku, but was almost ripped apart by the arrow-tipped tail of Okari.

"Insolent brat!" Ansem said, angrily. He unleashed one last burst of darkness, which pushed Riku and Okari back.

"Ansem!" Riku shouted, running back through and slashing through Ansem. Okari came flying in as well.

"You're finished!" Okari added, slamming into Ansem and imbedding her tail spike into Ansem's chest. He slumped down, breathing heavily.

"Hardly…finished," Ansem said, struggling to get his breath. "I gave you…the dark…My shadow…lingers…I will return!"

"I can hardly see that happening," Blaster said as he entered the room. Ansem disappeared a second later.

"I know you wanted to do this alone," Mickey said, coming in after Blaster.

"But you don't mind a LITTLE help, right?" Blaster finished.

"Yeah," Riku said.

"Then let's get out of here," Blaster suggested.

On the other side of the other door in the room, the group was treated to one final look at the white walls...which Blaster quickly ruined with some black paint, writing "Sora, Riku, Mickey, and co.: 5, Organization: 0"

"So Riku…what's next?" Mickey asked as the four made it to the doors. "Are you going home?"

"I don't know if I can," Riku said. "It's still there. His scent…it's faint, but not gone. I can't go home until it is. His darkness may still have a hold on me…"

"Then I'll thrash him again until he learns not to mess with you," Okari threatened. "If he messes with you, he messes with me."

"Besides," Blaster said. "Your darkness belongs to you."

"He's right," Mickey added. "Just like your light. Until now, I thought darkness was nothing but bad." Okari growled. "Except for Okari. Excluding her, my time with you made me change my mind. You've chosen a road I never thought of. Light and dark, back to back. With you, they mingle in a way no one's ever seen before. I want to see where this road leads. And if it's okay, I want to walk the road with you."

"Wow, Your Majesty," Riku said, shaking the hand of the mouse king. "I don't know what to say…Thanks."

"Oh," Mickey said. "You don't have to call me that."

"Fair enough, Mickey," Riku replied.

Before leaving, Mickey and Riku took coats that look just like they came from the Organization. The four then walked out the door, walking out onto a well-beaten dirt path. They began to walk (or glide) along the road, talking about the future and where, and when, they might see each other again should they split up.

After about a mile's walk, the four came to a crossroads, where DiZ stood, waiting for them.

"What are you making me choose now?" Riku asked.

"Will you take the road to light," DiZ asked, "or the road to darkness?"

"Neither," Riku replied. "I'm taking the middle road."

"You mean the twilight road to nightfall?" DiZ asked, curiously.

"No," Riku replied. "The road to dawn."

"And this is where I leave you," Blaster said, summoning his Keyblade.

"Will we ever see you again?" Riku asked.

"Well, that all depends on if we find a way to jump universes at will," Blaster lied.

"And what about Okari?" Mickey asked.

"I would head back to my home," Okari said. "The only problem is that it isn't the same home I'm used to."

"You can come with," Riku said. Okari smiled, showing her white, razor sharp teeth.

"Are you two sure about your choices?" DiZ asked.

"Positive," Blaster and Okari said in unison.

Blaster backed up along one road, then lifted his Keyblade into the air horizontally.

"In the words of my ancestors," Blaster said, "Kai sho docras a wor fe abentura, lo kai ga mov a no zu bac." He looked at the others' puzzled looks, then added, in English, "May your lives be full of adventure, and may the wind be at your back."

"Thank you, Blaster," Riku said. "I hope to see you soon."

Blaster nodded, lowered his blade, and watched as Riku, Mickey, DiZ, and Okari walked (or glided) along one of the paths. Blaster looked at the four disappear over a hill, then called for his ship, the _Pegasus_.

"It's been a while since I've heard from you," the _Pegasus_' computer said. "Are we heading back home?"

"No," Blaster said. "Home will have to wait." He looked down at his blade, then up as he was beamed to his ship.

Once on the ship's bridge, he found several empty pods similar to the ones that held Sora, Donald, and Goofy, but were not as sleek. They were also completely transparent from the waist down. Beside the pod Blaster was going to use, which was directly behind the Captain's Chair, Blaster placed a clear case, where he put his Keyblade, into one of the storage compartments.

"I want you to go into cloaked orbit around Disney Castle," Blaster said. "I have the coordinates on my wristband."

"Coordinates obtained," the computer replied.

"I will go into stasis," Blaster said, opening the tube. "Unless you get word from King Mickey himself, you come under attack, or I somehow wake myself up, you do not take me out of stasis."

"Orders confirmed," _Pegasus_ replied. "Nothing but an attack, your waking, or a message from His Majesty will keep you in stasis."

"Correct," Blaster said, closing the door to the stasis pod as he entered. "Goodnight, _Pegasus_."

"Good night, Blaster," the ship replied. "Activating Stasis pod."

Blaster was quickly surrounded by a bluish water-like liquid, which went over his head. Blaster smiled as he looked at his ship moving into the familiar blue cloud-like tunnel of hyperspace to Disney Castle. Within seconds of being completely submerged, Blaster's eyes closed as he involuntarily went to sleep, waiting for the time when he would be called upon once again to action.

* * *

**Here's the end of OWTTR. I have decided what title I want for my version of Kingdom Hearts III. A clue is somewhere in this story. Please Read and Review, and thanks again for sticking with OWTTR to the end. Reminder that ShadowRebirth37 is the owner of Okari.**


End file.
